


One Sword at Least

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assault and an injury to dear friend and threats to Bail Organa will lead Ahsoka Tano back to Alderaan, to the depths of corporate espionage, and the echoes of a previous conspiracy. It will lead her to conflict with a devious Imperial Security Bureau agent and one of the most dangerous gunmen in the galaxy, as well as showing her that all is not as it seems.</p><p>Yes, I am a fan of the old Brian Daley Han Solo novels. Extra points to those who recognize the homage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreakers and Lifetakers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a direct sequel to "To the War is Gone" Thanks to all that read...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said, for now.

**Alderaan (Two months after Stewjon)  
**

The warrior tosses the laughing little girl into the air. As the girl approaches the surface of the lake, the warrior holds her hand out in a mystical gesture. The tiny water creature's descent slows to where she enters the lake with a minimal splash. She immediately flips in the water and starts swimming towards the warrior with powerful, newly confident strokes. Before she reaches the warrior, she launches herself from the water into the warrior's arms. The giggling maenad hits the warrior and the warrior allows herself to be pushed backwards in the water, submerging and then exploding from the water, joining the little girl in fits of giggling.

The little girl suddenly grasps Ahsoka Tano tightly around the neck, her face against her chest. The giggles quickly turn into gentle sobs. Sobs which tear at the warrior's heart, as Leia tries to suppress them.

A soft whisper of "I don't want you to go" reverberates in Ahsoka's montrals as she holds the girl against her soaked clothing. She rubs her back and whispers into the little girl's ear.

"I know, sweetie," she soothes. "I will miss you too, so much." She is struck by how mature the girl is. Leia is willful, obstinate, and has a temper that could bring a Star Destroyer from orbit just by an imperious glance. She has her father wrapped around her little finger. She is loving and giving, but she is stoic in the face of sadness and grief. She shows her emotions and will wear her heart on her sleeve, but she never squalls or throws crying fits.

The hardened warrior, survivor of battles, near-execution, expulsion from the only life she had known, and of a growing movement headed by the little girl's father; all of which she survived with nary a whimper, closes her eyes to try and stop the wetness from rolling down her cheeks. She too, is self-contained in her grief, but this is a struggle.

She feels the gentle sobs taper off. She walks closer to shore and sits down in the water, the girl still in her arms. "I know that you don't want me to go, Princess, but I have to," she whispers. "It won't be forever. I will come back and we will run the mountains again and swim in the lakes. We'll eat things that are bad for us and I won't make you wear shoes." There is a noticeable eyeroll from the sunbathing Zeltron listening from the dock.

She kisses the girl on her ear under the brown mass trying to escape from the braids. "You are growing so fast, sweetie, that you may be able to carry me on your shoulders and throw me up in the air in a few months."

The bundle giggles. "You can do something for me, sweetie. You can make sure that you actually get Flori into the water so that we can teach her to swim when I get back."

She whispers in Leia's ear. The Zeltron caretaker on the dock picks her head up and looks at the two. Usually when those two are whispering, there is trouble afoot.

Ahsoka and Leia stand up in the water and start walking towards Flori. She starts to get up; as she moves, the terrible two run towards her. The warrior grabs her and easily swings her up in her arms. Leia, the apprentice troublemaker helps hold her feet, as Ahsoka turns and starts walking further in to the lake. The Togruta makes as if to throw her in, but then settles on where Flori is resting on top of the water. Leia dutifully holds her caretaker's legs up in the water. The three of them are quiet and still, lost in their thoughts. Leia is concentrating on her important task of not dropping her caretaker's legs or startling her.

Flori thinks about the strangeness of her life, of being caught and sold into slavery by a sleemo who had promised she and her two brothers lucrative jobs on Christophsis. They had been given to a corrupt Imperial officer who had corralled them with several other Zeltrons, Togruta and Twi'leks for a mass sale. She remembers the day when a tall, powerful Togruta warrior had broken them out and proceeded to kill the slavemaster and destroy the camp. The fight had claimed one of her brothers' life, but the other two orphans were free. Her other brother had gone to fight with Free Ryloth, forever angry at Ahsoka for the loss.

_My brother is a kriffing idiot. Surely he saw Ahsoka's tenderness when she had kissed Zan goodbye as he died, or the pain that I see every time she thinks that I don't see her looking at me._

The warrior had not shirked her duty when they came to Alderaan. She looked after Flori and secured her a position taking care of the headstrong little girl who was holding her legs up as if that was the biggest responsibility in the galaxy. The headstrong little girl who took after the warrior in so many ways.

Ahsoka had held her when she woke up screaming and crying in the mountain cabin. She had heard Ahsoka's own nightmares. Once when the pain had overwhelmed her through the empathic resonance, she had thrown caution to the wind and had gone into Ahsoka's room and taken her into her arms and held her.

Given her nature as a true daughter of Zeltros, there should've been much more opportunity for more strenuous comforts. Beyond flirtation and occasional touches, there had been no time with their lives and schedules.

Lately, she had felt a reduction in the nightmares and pain. Through the strong resonance, she had caught glimpses of Ahsoka and a solid, strong fighter with calm, wise green eyes and iron gray hair. She glimpsed the essence of a teasing, snarky sense of humor that matched Ahsoka's. She wasn't sure what to make of the strong, but renewed link that she felt, but she felt that they weren't either. She could feel the Corellian's own subsiding pain; the calming of his own demons, as much as she could Ahsoka's.

Of course that same resonance detected other feelings flowing from the young Togruta. Feelings marked by the ghost of shared cries and a view of joined bodies.

It would probably be rude on most worlds other than Zeltros to express interest in joining in..

She breaks from her reverie when she realizes that she no longer feels Ahsoka's or Leia's arms on her body. She almost panics, but she can see both their calming smiles as she floats alone in water for the first time in her life.

She who was afraid to even dip her toes in the lake. She realizes the true value of her protector and savior. The quiet strength that Ahsoka imparted to overcome her own fears. The courage to move forward and continue to grow. The example.

XXXXX

Flori walks down to the lakeshore in the low light of the night. She hears splashing and even strokes. As she approaches the shore, she can see the abandoned short, homespun skirt and running top that Ahsoka had been wearing. She gingerly moves into the water and sits down in it. In spite of her early fears, she feels the calming lap of the water on her body. She hands one of the mugs to the young warrior who wades up to sit beside her.

Flori is conscious of the warrior's body close to her. She looks at Ahsoka and quirks her eyebrow. "Why the hell do you bother getting those clothes wet in the day, if you're just going to go swimming naked later?" she asks. "Why don't you buy a swimsuit?"

She sees the full-wattage Smirk cross Ahsoka's face.

"I don't use swimsuits. My people don't have any problems with our bodies. But, because a certain caretaker of a willful little girl keeps giving me shit every time said little girl takes her shoes off and runs barefoot most of the time. She talks about things like 'example-setting' and the like. Imagine what would happen if the Princess Royal of Alderaan, Heir to the House of Organa and the Throne of Alderaan, Pride of an Elder Family, decided to shuck her clothes off and dive naked into the nearest fountain at some ceremonial doo-dah. Especially if the inevitable response from the little darling is 'Cause Soka does it.' Queen Breha would skin me alive."

The caretaker produces a close approximation of her protector's Smirk. "Yeah, but she and the Senator would both be laughing their asses off at it."

She sobers, as they both sip their drinks. Ahsoka smiles at the rich chocolate flavor and the marshmallows. Leia is certainly proud of her hot chocolate making skills. _I certainly didn't teach her that._

_I'm pretty sure that Leia didn't add the aged Corellian whiskey to it, either._

"Ahsoka, you do know that they love you and that they love the care and joy that you give Leia? Even if you do teach her words that a proper young lady should not ever say," Flori says quietly.

Ahsoka looks down and is silent for a moment. "I know, but I have to do this, to make sure that you and they are safe."

The essence of her protector and even though she won't admit it, her teacher.

"Ahsoka, you do know that I love you, as well, right? I am so grateful for all that you have done and all that you have shown me. I am so grateful for your strength after Zan died...."

The warrior puts her finger on Flori's lips. "I didn't give you anything. That strength was within you. And I love you too."

Flori falls silent. "Are you leaving before Leia wakes up in the morning?"

Ahsoka nods. "I said my goodbyes when I tucked her in. She knows I won't be here when she wakes up."

Flori starts to say something, but she sees the pain on Ahsoka's face.

Instead, she asks, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I know that you have your Mando..." Ahsoka's eyes widen at that. "This is just so.... I just want to make sure I wake up when you leave in the morning to say goodbye."

The warrior smiles gently and nods. They rise and collect Ahsoka's clothing and walk into the cabin.

XXXXX

Meglann Florlin cracks her neck as the breakfast crowd tapers off. The three weeks that she had owned the diner-- _Her Diner_ , as the new sign proclaimed--had been the most exciting of her young life. She had updated the menu and had actually cut out lunch, had lengthened the breakfast service time, opening late at night on weekends for the drunken, hungry university crowd. Word of mouth had spread that there was a new owner. She didn't know if it would last, but she felt powerful. Tired but powerful.

Gort, her Nikto chef was the one variable that was testing her. He was old-fashioned and didn't like learning new things. He had been resistant, but she was slowly making inroads. He had his good points. His huge arms and constant chef's knife helped keep the late night crowds in line. Her frying pan helped, as well.

"Hey, Toots," his gravelly voice interrupts her breather. She closes her eyes  and counts down from ten. "As I have tried to tell you, my name is Meglann."

"Sure, Toots."

"What do you want?" she snarls with more edge than she wanted.

He says nothing, merely jerks his head to the rear booth.

She looks up and her heart seizes for a moment. Sitting in the booth, with her back to the wall, is the beautiful Togruta who had walked into her life a month or so ago with wonderful conversation and a smile.

And had promptly walked out, after beating two security officers who had insulted Meglann while trying to arrest the stranger. She had been locked up herself, thinking that her life was over. Instead, the Viceroy of Alderaan had walked in behind the tall, cool, confident woman who had come in to facilitate her release and apologized directly to her. She recognized the woman as the Togruta brawler's sometime breakfast companion. The woman had given her a credit chip for more money she had ever seen and told her that her student assistance debts were forgiven.

She had then asked for her comm code, for the beautiful young woman with the bright blue eyes. She had asked the brawler's name, but the woman had refused to give it.

The Togruta had avoided giving her name. Meglann had tried to forget the woman, who was not much older than she. Her mystery, the casual violence and skill with which she took care of the meatheads (with a little help from Meglann and her trusty frying pan), led her to believe that the woman was a criminal.

Twenty thousand additional reasons to question her legal status had arrived a few days later in another credit chip. On the chip was a piece of paper with two simple white marks. Stylized versions of the markings on the woman's forehead, minus the blood from the nose of the younger, more obnoxious meathead.

She had almost refused it. But in the end, she had taken it because on the back of the paper in beautiful, block Aurabesh was a simple phrase.

_For your dream._

For the next two weeks, she had stood by her comm waiting for a call that never came.

Like a love-struck idiot.

Meglann takes a breath and tries to move her hair in a semblance of order. Gort hands her a cup of caf - fixed just so. He smirks, but he also winks.

She walks over and she is looking at the woman's smiling face.

"Hey," she says. So smooth.

The woman...no, not much more than a girl-- _Until you look into her eyes--_ says, "Hey."

Meglann marshals her face into a cold mask and says, "Didn't think that you would show your face again."

The woman's eyes fall to the table. When she looks up, Meglann is struck by the pain in her eyes. Her face softens. She sits.

"Talk," she says.

"I am sorry that I didn't call. I couldn't..." she starts.

"Why? Because you were in jail? Because you were beating someone up?"

The brawler smirks. "None of the above."

"So how did you manage to get the Viceroy of Alderaan to come in and make nice with me?" Meglann asks.

The woman seems surprised. She smiles, "That's the kind of man he is."

"So you are old friends, I suppose," Meglann snarks.

"We've known each other for a while, but no, I wouldn't call us friends."

The brawler sighs. "Meglann, I am sorry. I wish that I could tell you everything. All I can say is that I am not a bad person, but I live a complicated life. One that I have to be very careful or people who depend on me could get hurt."

She pauses and closes her eyes. "I know that this sounds like bullshit, but it is the truth--the truth that I can tell you."

Meglann raises her eyebrows at that.

"I have to leave Alderaan. For a good long time. I don't know when, or if, I will get back. I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time talking to you. For two hours, I could believe that my life could be different; that maybe I could step away, even for a short time and talk to a pretty girl and laugh with her over caf and lots of meat."

"That ended when those two assholes stepped in and I realized that I couldn't walk away from what I have committed to," the Togruta says.

Both of their eyes are welling. Meglann nods. She finds her voice. "I understand. I loved talking to you as well. I wanted only one thing out of it. Something simple."

The brawler waits.

"A kiss. A kiss from a beautiful girl who I had watched for months, trying to get up the courage to even talk to her."

The brawler looks at her. "Meglann, I can't even tell you my name..."

"It's okay. I understand. Part of me thinks that you are full of shit, but one, I can't figure your angle. I've never heard of anyone trying to con someone _into_ a business. Two, for some reason, I trust you without question."

"Answer me one question," Meglann asks, "Do you have anyone?"

"Not exactly. It's complicated. I have...bonds and connections, I have passions and comforts, but I don't have strings or ties that bind me. I can't afford them."

Meglann digests this. "That's an honest answer," she says. "So you're a girl-or-guy-in-every-port kinda gal? Like a sailor?"

"Not exactly every port."

"So there might be a chance, Sailor, if you're ever in the neighborhood, even a slim one, that I might be able to wake up next to you? 'Cause I kinda fibbed. I had another dream in addition to the kiss."

The Togruta's answer is quick. "There are always possibilities."

"Suitably vague answer, but at least you didn't bullshit me or shoot me down."

'Sailor' smiles. "You never know."

"I am always full of hope, however slim," Meglann says.

At that, the brawler stretches across the table and captures Meglann's lips with hers.

_One dream down._

XXXXX

The huntress enters the small room. A long case is placed in front of the sole window. She pulls out a small scope and takes the range to a point in front of a building in the near distance. Her hard blue eyes give no emotion away.

She squats by the case and opens it. She pulls out several objects and fits them together. They form a long object that fits into the huntress' hands with deadly purpose. She attaches the scope to the object.

She sits back at the window and she waits.

The lights of the early morning hours reflect on the huntress' orange skin and the scar that bisects her white facial markings.

 


	2. Clear and Present Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a history major not a business major. May not be exactly how a business takeover works, at least on Earth. Works fine on Alderaan and Corellia.

**Aldera  
**

Ahsoka crouches beneath her Aethersprite, completing her walk around. R7-A7, her easygoing, but aggressive companion is in his socket calling out a checklist in binary. The droid, sporting a fresh red and green paint job, rather than his faded pink and puke green colors, beeps a greeting. Ahsoka looks up and smiles as two friends, _no, maybe even sisters,_ walk through the door of the hidden hangar.

Nola Vorrserrie, newly rehired by Bail Organa, after her "firing" in their last adventure, and Dani Faygan, de facto Chief of Corellia's Intelligence Service, are both smiling, as well.

Lot of water under the bridge with these two. Especially Nola. She thinks about the ups and downs of the last few months. Trust and communication are slowly being rebuilt. Ahsoka had nearly walked away from the fight because Nola--with some direction from Organa, in some thing--had felt it was best not to tell her things, to protect her. The Naboo's realization of how close things had come and her innate closeness to the warrior, as well as Ahsoka's recognition of the effect her risk-taking had on her loved ones, had begun to thaw their anger. Mutual threat to them, their friends, and their family had helped as well.

There would need to be a few more conversations to totally melt it.

She thinks about where she would be, if she had walked away. She is somewhat rueful, as she realizes that right here at this moment, she would've probably been nudging a young university student awake in a tiny flat in the girl's parents' basement.

She shakes her head. _No regrets Tano. You have nothing to regret._

The Naboo's companion, her friend of less than two months, makes Ahsoka's smile broaden. She can feel the bright empathic resonance striking her. A dazzling mixture of friendship, lust, and comfort that fills the young ex-Jedi with an all-encompassing warmth.

She walks from underneath the fighter. The three young women embrace tightly. "Here, Tano," Nola says, as she hands a suspiciously bottle-shaped package to Ahsoka, "something to help you get by out there in the wilderness."

Ahsoka Smirks as she opens the package, "I'll think of you both when I open it."

"So you're headed to Shili, first?" Nola asks.

"Yep. Going to live out in the bush for awhile. I don't remember any of my clan there. I haven't been back since the Hunt." Almost ten years ago.

"Is that the one that you nearly killed the guy who is now making your eyes roll back on a regular basis?" Dani asks.

"Oh, he got over it, as much as he continues to whine about it to everybody and his brother." Ahsoka scoffs, but with a smile on her face.

"He loves to tell that story. I can see how proud he was of you, every time he tells it."

"How long will you be there?" Nola asks the huntress.

"I told Covenant to give me a month to re-connect. Then he could come and I would teach him a few things," Ahsoka says. "We could both stand to re-connect."

She sees Nola and Dani smile and look at one another.

"What?"

"So that's what they call it on Shili."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and flicks a well-known Mando gesture that Fives had taught her a lifetime ago at them both. She doesn't miss a beat. "No, actually, they call it 'joining.' When he gets there, I am going to 'join' him until his eyes cross."

Both of her friends' jaws drop at her directness. She puts a look of innocence in those big blue eyes.

"So where is the lucky guy?"

She sobers. They both can tell that this is a painful subject.

"He is on Mandalore. He is trying to discreetly get some of his friends and family--the ones that won't shoot him on sight to help him negotiate a cease-fire with Fett. Last I heard he was going to go back to the _Kalbuir's_ training enclave and hope the old man can and will help him," the warrior says, her eyes focusing on her droid.

Dani can feel the worry coming off of her in small waves through the resonance. The waves are very small, but there.

Nola doesn't need a resonance. She walks over and puts her arm around Ahsoka. "I am surprised you're not there with him," she says quietly.

Ahsoka nods. "For once, we actually talked about it like adults, rather than shutting down so that we could 'protect' each other. I listened to his reasons and decided to stay behind. We've set up a system in place so that I can come if he needs me without him having to contact me."

"He'll be out of communication except for a few brief timed calls," the Togruta says.

"Sure cuts down on comm-sex," the Zeltron snarks. The warrior rolls her eyes, but the three of them laugh.

Ahsoka changes the subject. "So what are y'all going to be doing?" Both of her friends smirk at the Corellian inflection in her voice.

"We have more meetings today and throughout the week, trying to figure out what the hell Sienar is up to and whether we can get something to Corellia's and our advantage."

"I thought that it was done already," Ahsoka says.

Nola shakes her head. "Draq' just told Trigger that to help keep him from killing you and Bard." Ahsoka smiles at the Clone War nickname given to Covenant. Not many people knew what it meant; she was one of the privileged few.

It meant that the former Taliesin Croft gave a damn enough about his Clone Troopers to sit with them, listen to them tell their lies and stories, and tell a few of his own. As well as sit and sing with them all those Mando war hymns.

Of course, if asked, his troopers and commandos in unison would affectionately yell, "Because he is full of shit."

She brings herself back. Nola had paused, seeing her journey back to the past. She tightens her grip around Ahsoka's shoulders and smiles.

"These meetings are even more tense, as there is the representative of a Corporate Sector Authority senior executive there," Nola continues.

"What the hell does the Authority want?" Ahsoka asks, remembering her own run-ins with the Authority.

"We think that they may be feeling out us and Sienar to see which one might be a better fit for their baby starship manufacturing concern."

Ahsoka absorbs this. "Could that be trouble?"

Nola replies. "Yeah, could be. CEC is a private/public concern. Authority is all government. They could bring a great deal of pressure on us that we will be hard pressed to fight off. Their charter says that they could bring the Empire in on their side, which would probably mean a big loss for us."

"You want me to stay?" Ahsoka asks.

She can see Nola is tempted. She shakes her head. "No. I don't think we need you yet. But let us know how we can contact you."

"I am leaving my comm with a family that I know. They will find me. Use the usual codes."

Nola nods. "Of course, our Dani here has the hard or the easy job, depending on your inclination. She'll be in the meetings by day and then kriffing Asla Sienar-Rudor silly by night, feeding her poodoo about her unhappiness and trying to find out what she can."

Ahsoka Smirks. "It's a dark and dirty job, but someone has to do it."

Dani matches her smirk. "Since you won't hear from Covenant for a while, I'll be happy to comm you with all of the details."

"I just might take that call. Just make sure you don't lead with that in case little montrals pick up first."

She moves towards them and sweeps them in another hug. She kisses them both and giggles as Dani caresses her ass.

"Take care," Ahsoka says, her voice thick with emotion. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Ahsoka."

XXXXX

Bail Organa sits in a meeting room listening with half an ear, but all of his focus to what the Sienar Fleet Systems middle manager is saying. His skull lances with pain as a headache builds. As he focuses on the drone from the functionary, who bears an uncanny resemblance to the Clone War crook Rush Clovis, in tone, demeanor, and general blandness; he thinks of the strange course that these negotiations have taken. From the threats to Ahsoka to the implied threat when Sienar had suddenly gone from fairly benign offers to a hardline, almost mocking offer. An offer that would've tied his world, his beloved Alderaan to a deal that he suspects had been ultimately crafted by a twisted, ambitious creature. A creature that had nearly taken Ahsoka, his Fulcrum from them, as well as the fighter that he had engaged to protect Ahsoka. He had also threatened Mother Alderaan with exposure as a rebel system and a haven for a proscribed Order.

He incongruously thinks about the happenstance of the identity of Draq' Bel Iblis' troubleshooter. When Nola had disclosed the identity of the warrior that she had met at that function, he had marveled at the idea of another Jedi out there. But that had quickly changed when Nola told him that Covenant had no desire to take up the mantle of the Jedi Order - that he would fight this battle in his own way. Nola had remembered her own painful past and had disclosed Covenant's part in her salvation at the hands of the Separatists, along with a pirate crew and a former Sith apprentice. They had decided with so much uncertainty to not let Ahsoka know that he was alive. A decision that Nola was still paying for in her mind, even after she had come clean with the warrior.

His own conversations with the Corellian fighter had convinced Bail that he was a man who could make the difference in both Ahsoka's safety, as well as the growing struggle. Covenant's words, even his defiance had impressed Bail to no end. His actions in his willingness to go to Nal Hutta, even after Bail had thrown him in jail were powerful.

Equally powerful were both Ahsoka's and Covenant's pain in regards to each other, and their stubbornness in either trying to distance from or close the distance with each other. Later, their willingness to fight with each other and their cause had moved all of them, as well as the ease with which they fell into comfortable sync with each other after five years.

He smiles to himself. As much as he would rather think of his two warriors, he has a problem at hand. His thoughts turn deeper to Gontan Krell, the mastermind that had nearly killed the two.The Corellians are convinced that he was part of the conspiracy involving Sienar. They had ultimately defeated him, thanks to timely and skillful lightsaber work on both Ahsoka and Covenant's part; or at least they thought that they had. The Corellian slicer, Touchstone was working diligently to build the links, so that they could use whatever links and information they had to counter and defeat the hostile offers from Sienar, as well as safeguard the hidden links between Alderaan and the embryonic Rebellion.

He looks over at the beautiful Zeltron seated near the Sienar executive, Baroness Asla Sienar-Rudor. He knows that this is another of the Dragon's devious machinations as the two women's body languages seem to be turned to each other.

_Not sure how I feel about a 'honey-trap,' as I guess it's called, but it seems to be working. Bel-Iblis' operative, Chief Inspector Faygan, seems to be totally invested in the operation._

Bail had to admit, the operation had born fruit. Faygan had managed to clone the comm and datapad of the woman; that had been instrumental in warning them of a threat to Ahsoka and Alderaan.

A familiar voice brings him into the present. A mixture of a gravelly Corellian and Outer Rim accent, overlayed with the educated tones of a University of Bar'leth graduate with multiple degrees. The voice and face of the Five Brothers of the Corellian system. A man who some would say would either sell his own mother or bankrupt a world to buy her back all the while backing his play with a winning Sabacc hand.

"My dear Baroness, please educate your minion on the realities of the galaxy. I really don't give a damn if he thinks that he can intimidate me or by extension the Corellian system, or most importantly our hosts and Corellia's good friend - Alderaan," he says.

Bail perks up. Now let Bel Iblis cut them down to size. He counts himself lucky the day that he had reached out at that Senate cocktail party those years ago to the Dragon. He and the Dragon's son, Garm were passing acquaintances who had worked together on some very successful pieces of legislation. Until Garm had pressured the Corellian system to remain neutral in the Clone War.

He and the Dragon had talked for hours and had struck up a lasting friendship which had grown from a mentor/learner relationship, to one of equal ideas. They complemented each other's strengths and weaknesses.

The minion, a young human named Leandro Tak looks to the cool, beautiful blonde young woman watching the proceedings. She jerks her head. He sits down.

"Mr. Bel Iblis," she says in a calm, youthful, steel-laced voice that inexplicably reminds Bail of Ahsoka Tano, "in spite of your bluster, you have to recognize that Sienar has the stomach and the will to get this deal completed, with or without you. If it is to be without you, then your Corporation will go the way of the Republic. We have the will and the means to crush you. If you are willing to be a part of this deal, your corporation will remain intact, albeit with an altered structure, as a requirement to play in our sandbox."

There is a silence. Draq' looks at her, the infamous 'Dragon' look playing over his face. The one where he looks like he is about to devour her.

The woman presses her attack. "Mr. Bel Iblis, I have it on good authority that many on your board are willing to go along with us in this deal, that there is a rebellion brewing on the CEC board. Maybe these members are tired of your autocratic, arrogant ways and are ready for a change."

She pauses and sips at a glass of water. Draq' remains with the same look on his face as he waits for her to finish. "The deal is as Mr. Tak outlined. We will combine our efforts to produce these large orders for Alderaan and the other worlds that will be lining up, as well as the Imperial fleet. You will provide your excellent engineering reputation, we will provide my father's design genius for cost efficient spacecraft, as well as the capital of our silent partner. Since we will be providing most of the assets, we will take 55% of profits after gross. We will also combine boards with a slight majority of former Sienar Board members. We will provide a slight increase in the payouts to former CEC board members who are retained."

"What, my dear is the difference between that and us getting taken over by you?" the Dragon asks.

She smiles, "The difference is CEC remains as a separate entity. Refuse the deal and we go elsewhere and still get the deal. Your board will split and we will take you over. You have seen us swallow up just about every other competitor, except for you, Kuat Drive Systems, Mandal Motors, and the Mon Cal concern."

She turns her icy blue-green gaze to Bail. "Viceroy Organa, our offer to you is the same as before. We will offer you a complete package of ships and their replacements over a twenty year contract. For this contract we will charge a modest 5% fee that will increase in the last ten years of the contract by one quarter percent per year."

Bail's anger rises. He doesn't understand why Bel Iblis is sitting there like a bump on a goddamned log and not saying anything. "Baroness, your modest fee and its escalations would bankrupt my world - a world that I am sworn to protect. This deal offers us nothing."

The woman glances briefly at Dani Faygan. Her own voice hardens. "Viceroy, as we have indicated, who else do you think you will be able to engage? Kuat? We have it on good authority that you have publicly expressed disdain for their products. The Mon Cal? They couldn't handle an order this size, especially with their problems with the Empire. As you can see, CEC may not be an option any more."

Bel Iblis remains stoic.

The young woman continues, confident ice in her voice, "If you really wanted to protect your Outer Rim assets, as well as Mother Alderaan itself, I am sure the Empire would be happy to station a garrison and fleet here, permanently."

Is that the endgame?

The room falls into a tense silence. Bail glares at Draq', who does not rise. Finally, a new voice speaks.

"I suggest that we adjourn for the day," the representative of the Corporate Sector Authority's senior executive says smoothly. "It has been a long day and I think that we need to recharge our batteries and reset our tempers. I, for one am looking forward to enjoying in all that Aldera has to offer."

The group rises and departs the room in a loud throng. Bail's disposition is not helped by the site of Asla Sienar-Rudor placing her hand on Dani Faygan's back in a soft caress as they depart, laughing and talking as they go.

He looks at Draq'. "Well, are you ever going to say anything? You just sat there and let them slaughter us."

A slight smirk plays over the craggy features of the Dragon of Corellia. "Bail, my boy. You need to calm yourself and trust me. Believe me, we have them right where we want them. You just have to trust that little bastard Touchstone and Dani to get the pieces to build the knife - the knife that we are going to use to cut their legs out from under them."

"We might fall on that knife. As for your intrepid duo, I haven't seen Touchstone in weeks. Chief Inspector Faygan was sending looks to the Baroness like she was going to kriff her on the conference table..."

"Bail, Dani has been working the Baroness very hard and has gotten good info from her. We are building the case. We can't always send your Togruta hellcat in to slice everybody up or my Mandalorian asshole to..., well, whatever the hell it is that he does. This requires patience and cunning. While they on occasion exhibit both and I love them both dearly, they are not the tools that we need."

Bail absorbs this. He finally nods. "Would that we could use them for everything, old friend. Things would be so much simpler."

"I'll drink to that."

XXXXX

Nola Vorrserrie steps out into the late afternoon sun, as she awaits the speeder to arrive to take them to the palace. The protection detail, both overt and covert range around the street and the entry way. The other delegations have already left. Draq' and Bail stayed behind to probably dissect whatever the hell that was.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. She doesn't even know whether to be worried or not. Bail is certainly concerned, as the anger rolled off of him.

But their wild card is Draq' Bel Iblis. And he is giving nothing away. She knows that he is working some con - something that will either blow up in their faces or send them all out covered in gold.

Or some semblance of both.

_Speaking of which, here comes a major cog in the plan._

Dani Faygan walks over to stand next to her. She is breathing hard. The buttons on her blouse are undone to below her breasts. Her lips are swollen. Nola smirks as she enjoys the sensations through the resonance.

"Broom closet?" she snarks. 

"Nope. Your desk. She gets very horny when she thinks she is going to beat Draq'," the Zeltron says.

"You might want to button your buttons straight."

She smirks as Dani looks down. The sign that Ahsoka had flipped them earlier in the day is discreetly displayed to the fixer. Her smirk doesn't dim.

They turn at a commotion at the door. Bail's chief bodyguard, the Naboo Gregar Typho walks out the door, his one eye swiveling. Bail walks out. The small crowd, gathered behind barricades across the street starts to cheer. Bail smiles and waves and passes where Nola and Dani stand. Draq' walks next to them.

The cry of "Daddy!" follows him out of the door, as Leia's bodyguard, another former handmaiden of Naboo, is right beside her. Bail Organa, Viceroy and Senator of Alderaan, melts as he bends to sweep the little girl into his arms. The crowd roars its approval.

Nola sees Dani and Draq' start and look around. She tries to look around, but she can't move. She tries to speak but she can't say anything. Nothing works.

She sees Dani looking at her. Draq' moves toward her in slow motion. She hears screams. Words jumble together. "Gun! Get Regal and Snark out of here! Sniper!

The words lose meaning.

Inexplicably, she finds herself looking up at Draq', Dani, and a stranger standing over her firing blasters up and in front.

Dani and Draq' are suddenly looking down at her. The stranger continues to fire. Draq' takes his coat off and puts it behind her head. Dani has her hands on Nola's chest. Dani's white blouse is suddenly very red. Draq' is yelling behind her. Dani's eyes are filling.

Nola tries to raise her hand to Dani's face to comfort her, but she cannot move.

Her chest tightens. She feels her breath bubbling and warm liquid on her lips.

Her vision starts to dim from the edges, moving towards the center. Oddly, she sees her distant cousin, Padme Naberrie standing in the sunlight, looking at her.

The darkness claims the center.


	3. Beastly Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt begins.

The huntress cries softly, rising in a crescendo as she reaches her peak. She runs her hand along the face and short hair of the hunter lying beneath her. He continues to move inside of her as he moves towards his finish. She can feel, as always another release building. The hunter beneath her is ever considerate of her comfort.

Except when he is not and brings a sweet torture to her before that consideration.

She can see the light building once again, as she rises and falls. She can see the light in his face as well. She increases the speed of her movements as he falls over the cliff with her. She collapses on his chest and is about to close her eyes, as she sees his eyes on her. There is laughter and something else in that emerald gaze. He reaches up and kisses her on the end of her nose.

She moves off of him and lies on her side against him. His warmth is almost overwhelming, especially after their exertions, but she lies basking in it. Like staying in a steam room too long than is better for her after a hard workout. The heat leeching the fatigue from her body.

Relieving the pain and strain of the fight.

She nestles as close as she can. She is sure that her cooler body is soothing his own heat.

Like lingering in the blast of a cooling system too long after a hot day.

Revitalizing after the heat and passion of the fight.

She hears a growl and a loud purr.

_Wait, what? A purr, from him?_

Ahsoka Tano comes back to herself as she sits in the grass. The _Akul_ beast stares at her from the near distance.

She clears her mind, as she tries to focus on the task at hand. _Come on Tano. You can deal with your nethers tonight. Now concentrate on not being a Fuzzy-snack._

Her mind incongruously returns to years before sitting with her youngling clan at meditation training. Feeling the gentle whack on her shoulder of a little wooden Gimer stick. Of feeling the tip of the same stick poking her, reinforcing every word of the fractured syntax, tearing her mind from whatever bright shiny object that had distracted her.

_Focus, you must. Your mind, free from distraction. Focus, young one._

She concentrates on the mind and light within the Force of the scattered energy of the young beast. She has her knife and her wits, but she doesn't want to kill or harm the youngling.

She again clears her mind and focuses. _Ironic that I had to leave the Order to become better at meditation._

She feels the _Akul_ crouching as if to pounce. She calms herself; tries to extend the calm to the youngling.

As she feels the connection take, a bright lance of electricity pierces the back of her consciousness. Not a Force signature; but something close and familiar.

_Pain_!

Her focus slips.

Her eyes open as the young _Akul_ springs.

XXXXX

**Alderaan  
** **Aldera**

Half a galaxy away, another huntress weeps in a dingy room as she remembers. She can hear the increasing sirens as the security forces sweep the city, looking for the perpetrator of the violence that afternoon.

She remembers the look on her target's face as the shot goes home. It is a look of shock as he is hustled away by his security; as the little girl in his arms screams. She remembers the sweeping blaster fire launched in her direction. She catches a glimpse of the Zeltron pressing her hands on the chest of the tall human woman that she struck had down, as she seizes her weapon and flees.

The huntress is easily able to evade the dragnet that has been thrown out. One, she is a master of camouflage and two, the peaceforcers don't know who or what they are looking for.

She sees the news reports on the holo in the dingy room, but she cannot understand the Basic. She had never bothered to learn, thinking she would never leave her birth world, that she would hunt the plains forever.

She cannot tell if her shot was fatal. She knows the ammunition that she used in the slug-thrower. The outcome will be the same whether it was initially fatal or would take months.

She weeps for the innocent.

She remembers a time on her birth-world, when she and a hunter spoke the vows of mating. Everyone had told them that hunt-brothers and hunt-sisters should not mate; that they should be content with joining, to save mating for those of their own clan.

Both of them had scoffed. They were young. She, who was the more skilled hunter is charmed by the hunter with the easy smile and the grand plans. She finds that he cannot hold a job. She is able to support them as a hunter and as a guide for offworlders wishing to experience the grand adventure of an _Akul_ hunt. She does well, as she never loses a party to a beast.

She and the hunter continue to scoff at what everyone said, as she finds that his easy smile and charm has led to her swollen belly and enforced absence from hunting. They manage to survive on the credits that she has carefully saved and hidden. They both continue to scoff as a strong young boy with the violet eyes that the songs speak of as an indicator of a powerful hunter was born.

Her voice is quieter as she sees her mate come home less and less. When he does, he is angry and withdrawn. Usually he is drunk and has managed to squander more of their savings. She is forced to leave her young hunter with her parents to seek employment offworld, as she learns it is harder to find on Shili, as younger hunters and huntresses have filled her niche. She finds herself making up excuses for the drunk, until she can no longer. She throws him out and leaves the boy with the violet eyes with a foster family, as her parents have grown too old.

She becomes a hunter of men for beings that have no honor, that don't deserve her. She makes money and sends it home for the boy with the violet eyes.

She lives, but with no soul as she takes bounty after bounty. Her soul dies on the day that she is taking a bounty on a mark who owed a great deal of money to a man with a face far too small for his oversized head. A child's face on a man's head.

She tracks the mark to a dingy cantina on Nal Hutta. She is told that the mark is of her people and that he has a broken montral.

She waits until the mark stumbles in. Just as she goes to take him, he looks up at her and she sees the hunter with the easy smile and the grand plans, looking at her in a drunken haze.

He doesn't recognize her, as fear takes the place of the easy smile. She flashes back to beautiful days in the time before, when they Hunted in the afternoon and joined in the evening.

Before they scoffed.

She turns and walks out, leaving him in his filth.

It is not long before she is taken herself and stands before the Fish, as she called the child faced being. He doesn't kill her. He doesn't even bother with tracking and killing the hunter on Nal Hutta.

Instead, he does worse. He binds her to him. He tells her that she will pay her mate's debts by working them off as a hunter. Not to capture, but to kill.

He shows holos of her young hunter with the violet eyes and the growing montrals. The Fish knows everything about him. His life is her bond.

She kills. Until one day the Fish comes to her and tells her that her debt is almost paid off. She only has to take one last job, a job that could be as dangerous as any she has taken.

She is to kill the ruler of a Core World.

To ensure her success, they take the hunter with the violet eyes and kill his foster family. He will be held secure until she completes the mission, to ensure her obedience. Once the ruler is dead, she will get the boy and her freedom.

She does not believe him, but it is her only hope.

She weeps for the girl that she shot when the ruler bent for his child.

She weeps for that little girl.

She weeps for her little hunter and the family whose only crime was to love him.

She even weeps for the broken down hunter who she had once loved.

She spares no tears for herself.

Because she scoffed.

**Shili  
** **Valley of the Northern Wells**

Ahsoka Tano leans against a rock on her right leg. She touches her hip on the opposite side and feels the parallel fire. She wears the traditional garb of a hunter on her home world, which is to say, not much. A knee-length simple skirt in front and back leaves her hips bare. The skirt makes it easier to see the three parallel slashes on the left hip. Slashes that while not deep, are still bleeding steadily, after only a few minutes.

The _Akul_ was nowhere to be seen, although she can sense it on the periphery. _I think that he might have learned his lesson. Flying through the air for fifty meters after a Force push might be enough to deter him from coming around for a while._

_Then again, he is a young male._

_At least I didn't have to take his teeth. Didn't quite connect with him though, like I wanted to._

She walks to the stream and searches for a particular bulb - a bulb of a fiery orange, yellow, and red hue. She winces as she bends down to collect two of the bulbs. She closes her eyes and whispers a phrase that was taught to her by a Jedi Master during her first Hunt. She smiles as she remembers a certain hunt-brother trying to master the particularly difficult invocation in his deeper voice.

Her years at the Jedi Temple had all but wiped out the three-year old's memories of her traditions - what little she had learned. Shaak Ti had felt it important that she learn some of her history and culture during the Hunt.

She sits with the left side of her ass raised off of the ground. She puts the bulbs on a flat rock and begins to pound it, stopping only to add water. When she has a particularly smelly paste made, she takes a deep breath and smears it on the three cuts. She gasps and tears come to her eyes as her entire left side lights on fire. She lies down on her right side and waits for the fire to recede. As she waits, she tries to distract herself with thoughts of the odd warning she got in her Force sense just before she lost the _Akul_.

As she felt at the time, the pain did not come from a Force-sensitive. It was not focused, but she got the impression that it came from someone that she knows and loves. A vague sense of unease permeates her body as the pain from the wound and the paste recedes to a numbness in her left leg.

She sits up. The wounds have stopped bleeding and have begun to scab over as the powerful coagulant in the bulb works its magic.

She stands. She looks around and sees that she has lost a sizable amount of blood. Blood that has painted the area.

Time to leave, before somebody smarter than the last one comes to investigate all of that blood.

She hobbles out of the Valley and back to the plains. It takes her at least three times as long to make the plains as it normally would have.

As she moves out onto the plains, she hears a roaring noise. An out-of-place noise in the peaceful wilderness.

She looks up and sees a black wedge shape zooming in for a landing in front of her.

She closes her eyes and the vague sense of unease explodes into a strident alarm.

Her heart drops as the fighter touches down. She can see Arseven swiveling towards her and can hear a worried beeping over the quieting engines.

She knows that Arseven would've never brought the intrusion into the bush unless it was absolutely necessary.

She quickens her pace as best she can to climb into the cockpit.

**Alderaan  
** **Aldera  
** **University Medcenter**

Draq' Bel Iblis paces in the waiting room of the hospital. Bail Organa sits and listens to his chief bodyguard report on what they know.

It is a short report. A single shooter firing a slug-thrower rifle had hit Nola and one of the security detail. The security guard had died instantly.

Nola was fighting, as he knew that she would. Both he and Dani, who was in there with Nola were covered in her blood. Since there was no energy to cauterize, the chest wound had bled. And bled. They had managed to mitigate the collapsed lung with some down and dirty battlefield medicine.

He looks over at the other occupant of the room. The representative of the Corporate Sector Authority had stood with them and fired on the direction where the shots came from, giving them cover. Draq' and Dani had fired, Dani with her hideout blaster and he with the dead guard's weapon until what was his name--Gat-- _Gallandro_ , that was it, had opened up.

Gallandro had helped them get Nola into the transport and had come with them. In spite of the day's trauma, he looked as immaculate and self contained as he had listening to the pontification in the meeting yesterday.

Draq' concentrates on what Gregar Typho is saying. "....we have the city secured and the planet is being locked down. Procurator Bel Iblis," he says, nodding at Draq', "has graciously offered all resources to assist from CorSec. I recommend we take him up on it. This is no time for jealousy."

Bail nods. "Thank you Gregar. Any ideas on the shooter?" The veteran protector exhales. "No, Senator. We have been concentrating on protecting you and your family."

Draq' speaks up, "Might I suggest a division of labor? Gregar, you and your folks carry on with the protection. My people will look into the investigation."

Gregar and Bail look at one another. The Naboo nods. "Sounds good. Who are you bringing in?"

"I think that Dani will be working on this. I think that we can start with the assumption that this might be tied to the Sienar negotiations. She can work on Asla to see if there is a connection. Touchstone is on his way to assist with any forensic computer work."

"Is Covenant coming?" Bail asks.

"He is working on another matter. A personal matter, as well as one that might have some bearing on our Sienar problem."

"Then who will we get to run the investigation?"

Bail grows worried as he sees the gleam in the Dragon's eye. "Not exactly investigate. We've got plenty of folks to do that. To lead. Someone who is a born leader, who is smart, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. I think that you and Dani have already put a call in."

Bail and Gregar smile. "I like your thinking. She should be here soon. But we do have to take care that her identity remains concealed."

Typho looks up from his comm. "That may be more difficult. I have just received word that ISB is sending someone. To 'assist."

Draq' snorts. "Probably a rubber stamp to clear Sienar."

"Maybe, but we may not be able to involve Ahsoka."

"Well, she does have credentials as an undercover CorSec Inspector. That could justify her being concealed. She can be on the outside looking for this asshole. Dani can be the public face."

The conversation tapers off as a medical droid comes in. The medical droid launches right in. "The patient is stable for now. We have the bleeding slowed, but it could start up again. We have her in an induced coma. There are complications, however."

"How come she is not in bacta?" Bail asks sharply.

"That is the first complication. She is one of the one percent of the human population who is allergic to bacta. We will have to perform surgery if we are to remove the projectile and repair the damage. We have found a specialist on Corellia who can perform the surgery."

"This is not, however, the greatest danger to the patient," the droid continues. "She was apparently shot with a projectile of Nikto origin. It enters the body and then it secretes an organic substance that forms tiny strands that burrow into the surrounding tissue at a very slow rate. A rate of about a quarter micrometer per hour. Or less. The strands are hard to find and burrow their way until they impact major organs and cause them to die. The projectile did impact her lungs, but by breaking a rib, causing the tension pneumothorax. Our estimates, based on the observed rate of growth, is that the patient will die in approximately sixty hours."

The toneless voice punches them all in the chest. "Can they be removed?" Draq' asks.

"No. They can barely be found. They are organic, they must be killed."

"Do the Nikto have an antidote?"

"No. However, there may be a solution, but it is untested and it lies in your home system, Procurator."

Draq' raises an eyebrow "The Drall?"

"Yes, Procurator." A Drall scientist has developed a new, experimental form of hyperbacta. It has been tested successfully on similar compounds with success."

"A caution, however. This hyperbacta is powerful, but untested. It will have to be injected and then she will have to be immersed. Because of her allergy, she will have to be simultaneously treated with compounds to combat the allergy."

"This could cause tremendous stress on her body. The shock alone may be enough to kill her. If we can successfully mitigate the substance, we can remove the slug and repair the damage to her tissues."

"There is a...."

"I don't want to hear the odds. I say we take the chance, that this will be her only chance," Draq' says.

They look to Bail. He closes his eyes. He nods.

Draq' looks at him. "I am going to get her to Drall. I have very good relations with the scientific community there. We'll get the specialists from Corellia involved as well." He looks at Bail. "Has anyone contacted her parents?"

"Yes, we did. They are preparing to come. I am sending the _Tantive IV_ after them."

"Have your ship bring them straight to Corellia. We'll set up there since they have more advanced facilities."

He shakes Organa's hand. "Bail, I will take care of her. I will bring her home to you. I have faith that she will be back in six months, busting my balls over something and pissing Ahsoka off."

The Viceroy of Alderaan, representative to the Imperial Senate nods and says, "I am counting on it."

XXXXX

Dani enters the small room. Her face is pale and tear-streaked. She has not changed out of the blood soaked shirt. "Did the droid and Gregar brief you?" he asks.

She nods. "I know my part. Draq' But if I find that the Sienar bitch is involved. I will strangle her with my bare hands within ten seconds of confirmation."

Draq' nods. "Before you do, remember the oath that you took. It is a part of you, as much as Nola is, as much as Covenant is. You swore to uphold the law."

She looks at him with no expression. "I am also the head of the House. I have a different mandate. To defend the people and the interests of the Five Brothers of Corellia above all else. This isn't a crime, it is a war. I will carry out that mandate."

He simply nods. He draws her into his arms. "I know you, Daaineran. You will do what is right."

"Let's go see Nola before they put her on the _Draq'stone_."

XXXXX

They open the door to the room. They both start. Standing there over the pale Naboo, is a tall cloaked and hooded figure. The figure has its hands on the face of the girl in the bed.

They both start towards the figure. It turns and they catch a glimpse of a blue and white striped lek. They stop.

The Togruta turns to them. Their eyes widen. Her orange face is as pale as her facial markings. Her face is wracked with pain.

Her blue eyes, however are steel.


	4. Just When You Thought You Got Away, They Pull You Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunter revealed, as well as a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not an expert on sonic ranges, physics, or Togruta echolocation principles.

**Alderaan, 17 Hours after attack**

Ahsoka watches as Nola is taken up into the old Republic cruiser. She leans against a wall in the docking bay. To the casual observer, the wall-lean appears to be an affectation - a confident homage to the Corellians in her life now.

It is anything but, as her pale face would attest to. Her touch to her friend's face was more than a gesture of hope and love.

She had transferred some of her own Force energy to the fixer. Without any real knowledge of what the hell she was doing.

She was not a healer. Barriss had been a healer in training; had tried to teach her some of the art during their rare downtime. Padawan Short-Attention-Span-Who-Thinks-With-Her-Lightsaber was really not having any of it. She was more interested in the catch in Barriss' voice when her lips touched the bare green skin of her belly....

She shakes her head. _What the hell is this obsession with sex, lately? Snap out of it. Maybe it's you that's going through puberty again instead of Covenant._

_It's not helping that Dani Faygan is walking over to me._

She sees the stricken expression that has been on Dani's face since Ahsoka got back. The one where she looks like she is only barely holding together.

Ahsoka puts all thoughts aside and takes the Zeltron in her arms. They touch foreheads. Dani relaxes. She pulls back and looks at her friend. "I don't know what you did, but they said her vitals have vastly improved," she says.

Ahsoka purses her lips. "I don't really know what I did, either. I have transferred some energy to other Force users before, but I really suck at healing. Witness all of the time I spend in bacta, lately. Plus it seems harder with non-Force users."

A smile passes over Dani's lips. It is fleeting and rare since Nola was shot. "Yeah, maybe so. But it seemed to help her. She is going to need all the help that she can get."

Ahsoka sees that Dani is torn. She wants Ahsoka there, doing what she does best, but wants her there for their friend.

She is not the only one torn.

Ahsoka recalls her conversation with Draq'. She had adamantly told him that she was not an investigator. Her experience, even as a Jedi with their law enforcement duties had been limited by the war. Plus there was that whole lack of subtlety thing that Plo had admonished her about.

She had told the Dragon about her only real success at the actual investigation of a crime. The tracking down of Letta Turmond as the Temple bomber. _We all know how that worked out._

Draq' would hear none of it. She recalls his words, exactly. _I know that this is not what you signed on for with Bail's little movement. But if he and I are right, this may be a fight for survival for that very movement. We don't need a cop. Dani can run that part of if, as well as what else she is doing."_

He had placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. _I think, no, I know that you are selling yourself short. You are one of the smartest people I know. You know when to back off and when to slice everything open or blow it up.You can help us find this asshole by doing what you do. Then, it will be time not to look anymore, but to take them out._

She comes out of her reverie and realizes that Dani is looking at her, expectantly.

Ahsoka's expression lights up. Dani's eyes widen as she sees the epiphany on her friend's pale face. "I think that I might have a solution."

XXXXX

"No, no, no. I do not use that anymore," says the small being on the holocomm. "I don't have a lot of skill, in it anyway. Not any more. Hell, I didn't have much to begin with. It's one of the reasons that I was, uh, asked to leave that organization."

_The same one that I was "asked to leave." she thinks. Although he didn't have to worry about getting judicially shot in the head after the asking._

"From what Covenant tells me, that is bullshit. There were other reasons. Come on, Touchstone. Nola needs you and I can't be there."

"Well, what about all of this other shit that you need me to do?" Phygus Baldrick, the slicer known as Touchstone, says.

"You can do that remotely. We need you to be there and give Nola the edge on pulling through," Ahsoka says.

"I have been trying to stay off of the Empire's sensors. I am not like you and Covenant. I am not brave. I can't fight. I can't defend myself."

Ahsoka can see the pain of that admission. She softens her expression. "Phygus, I've seen how much Covenant actually cares about you. There is no accounting for taste." They both Smirk at that. "But, he will never let anything happen to you. I won't either."

"Wow, Fulcrum. I am almost touched by that. Makes me feel like I have a chance of getting into your pants."

_There it is._

She rolls her eyes. "Not if you were the last troll in the universe."

They both grow serious. "I guess I'll see you when I see you, beautiful," the troll says. "Thank you, Touchstone," she replies.

"It'll only take me a little while, but when you have a minute, I may have something for you from the downlink of the security footage during the shooting. I'll get back with you in a few hours, when I have had a chance to clean it up," he says.

"Okay. Let me know," Ahsoka says.

"Well," Dani says, "not much we can do until then. I will probably go and see Asla until then."

Ahsoka nods. She can see the distaste that has grown since Nola was shot. She pities the woman if she had anything to do with it. _Almost_.

"Maybe you can go to the medical droid and get whatever it is that is making you limp and wince everytime I get close to your hip fixed."

Ahsoka looks at her with narrowed eyes. "It's nothing. I am fine."

Dani moves closer to her. A predatory expression moves across her crimson face. "Come on, babe. As much as I would rather be saying this in less trying circumstances, drop your pants."

Her expression is unyielding. Finally, Ahsoka, sighs and pulls the trousers down. Dani's eyes widen as she sees the parallel tracks of claw marks on the young woman's hip. A second later the Zeltron's eyes water as an overpowering stench hits her.

"Holy shit, what the hell died down there?" she exclaims. Her hand goes immediately over her nose.

"Oh, I guess I have gotten used to it. There's a certain plant that grows on Shili that has antiseptic, analgesic, and coagulant properties. Pretty amazing plant."

"Yeah, but it smells like ass." Dani smiles fondly under her hand. "Lassa told Nola about some of your wild-ass field remedies. At least you didn't have a lightsaber to cauterize it with."

"Hey, it worked."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I didn't have a scar on that side and needed one for balance," the warrior snarks.

Dani is not amused.

Ahsoka looks heavenward and sighs. She looks her friend in the eye, as if daring her to say anything. "I lost focus."

Dani's grin is wide. "I don't suppose that loss of focus had anything to do with you thinking about being on your back with your legs open."

"No. Not at all."

"I was on top."

Ahsoka's smile is triumphant as she is able to see Dani's unfettered laughter and lightness bubble up, giving her a glimpse of the Dani from before.

XXXXX

Ahsoka brushes her teeth for the third time as she tries to get the taste of bacta out of her mouth. She thought that she had gotten away with it, but as soon as Dani had left her to her thoughts, Gregar Typho had entered her space. The Naboo security specialist and Sabe' - Leia's bodyguard were the only two people outside of Nola and the royal family who knew her true identity on Alderaan.

He was not alone. There were six uniformed guards with him. Each twice the size of the two meatheads that had accosted Meglann and her in the Diner.

They also looked a lot smarter. Which wasn't hard to do.

_Ahh, the Typho Doctrine. Never double your firepower, when triple will do._

Typho had smirked, as he held up a pair of Force-suppressant cuffs. "Senator Organa's complements. You do have a choice. You can walk to the medcenter or we can carry you."

The Padawan part of her nearly elected for a test. Of course Gregar and his folks are still smarting from the fact that she had gotten into Nola's room undetected.

_Besides, it was probably only a few hours._

Dani walks into the 'fresher. She looks at Ahsoka and smiles. She takes the Togruta into a quick embrace. _Thank you,_ Ahsoka hears in her montrals. Her relief is palpable through the resonance.

"Touchstone is on the holocomm. Also, the rep from the Authority is here. He wants to help."

"Oh, he does, does he?"

"Yeah. Bail and Draq' okayed, it, pending your approval. He did help cover Nola when we were working on her," Dani says.

Ahsoka nods. She and Dani walk out into the sitting area. She surveys the rep candidly.

She can tell that he is returning the scrutiny.

Gallandro is an immaculately dressed human in his forties. His gray eyes appraise her with the same look that Covenant gives her or anyone else that he is dealing with. The drooping mustache over his lip covers a smirk.

She takes in the well-worn blaster that he wears in a cross-draw at his waist.

He takes in her weapons as well.

"Afternoon," he says in a soft voice. "I would've thought that the person running this show would be older."

"It ain't the years, sweetheart, it's the mileage."

He smirks. "My name is Gallandro. I am here to render whatever small service that I can for your investigation."

Ahsoka doesn't give her name. Something is off with him. Instead, she gestures towards Dani. "This is Chief Inspector Faygan. She is running the investigation. I am just comic relief."

"We've met." The look that Dani gives her says the same thing. _When an empath and a Force sensitive feels that something is off..._ She shakes her head.

Ahsoka has a moment of realization. "Aren't you a member in good standing of the Assassin's Guild?"

His smirk turns into a deadly smile. Their eyes lock. Gallandro looks away first. "I can't be held accountable for a misspent youth. I am sure that you understand, 'Sweetheart.' At present, I have the full confidence of Senior Executive Tek of the Corporate Sector Authority."

"You can check my bonafides with him," he finishes.

"Don't worry, we will," Dani interjects, before they both reach for weapons. The tension is thick in the room.

The holocomm dings. _Saved by the bell._

"It goes without saying that anything discussed in this room goes no further. Not even to your boss. If you can't deal with that, then get the hell out," Ahsoka says with an icy glare. "Understood?"

The Smirk returns. "Understood, little girl."

Ahsoka's icy blue gaze drops about another twenty degrees. She doesn't draw and shoot him.

Phygus comes onto the projector. He sees Gallandro. "Since when do we let murdering assholes into our comm conferences?"

"Since we are told to," Dani says, before Ahsoka can agree with the slicer.

Gallandro's expression doesn't change.

"Let's get on with it, Touchstone," Dani says.

A picture comes onto the screen located near the projector. A picture of the buildings across from the Ministry is displayed. The time stamp matches the time of the assassination attempt. A flash and a crack of sound escapes from the speakers.

"I have taken out the crowd noise as much as possible," Touchstone says. "I have tried to isolate the frame, but I can't even get anything but the flash. It's interesting the shooter didn't use a suppressor."

Dani nods. "We only barely heard it over the crowd's cheers. He timed it well."

"Yeah, but he still missed when Leia distracted Bail," Ahsoka says.

Touchstone says, "I have the angle from across the street. It is rough. Do you want to see it?"

Ahsoka looks at Dani. She nods. "Show it," she says sharply.

The angle shows the party coming out. Ahsoka can see Dani and Nola laughing. Bail walks out waving and stops in front of Nola. She is obscured for brief second when Bail turns and crouches to hug and pick up Leia.

Ahsoka's heart drops when she sees the explosion of blood at Nola's chest. The quizzical expression on her face as she stands for a second and then drops as if pulled from behind. She sees Draq' and Dani open up.

She hears Dani's sharp intake of breath and a tiny, almost imperceptible sob. She seizes her hand.

"What did you want to show us?" Ahsoka asks harshly.

"I ran this view without the crowd noise. Got the shot, and horrifyingly, the sound of it hitting her. Nothing else sticks out."

"But then," he says, "I decided to run I through a full-spectrum analysis. This is what I get in the ultrasonic and hypersonic range."

A medium-pitched pinging noise comes across. Dani hears a very slight, almost imperceptible intake of breath from Ahsoka. She looks at the young ex-Jedi. She keeps her expression neutral, but Dani's natural empathy detects a change.

"Could you enhance it as best you can, and filter, Touchstone?" Ahsoka asks.

The sound comes out clearer. "How far up the hypersonic range did you go?"

Touchstone pauses a second as he checks. "Pretty damned high," comes the terse reply.

Ahsoka closes her eyes. She looks as if she has made a decision. She turns to the gunman. "Thank you for your help, but we don't need your assistance,"she says, a hint of an edge to her voice.

Dani senses the atmosphere getting thicker. _Hell, I think that Phygus can sense the thickness across the galaxy._

"What, pray tell, has changed, Sweetheart?" Gallandro says, his own edge apparent. "What is this noise?"

"Organa and Bel Iblis gave me the call. I am making it. I don't trust you and I don't want you around," she says, ignoring his question.

"I think that you are making a mistake that may cost your side big in these negotiations," the gunsel says. She sees his hand creeping towards his waist. Her own hand inches towards her shoulder holster. She can feel Dani tensing. _Wish I had my saber. I've heard that he is probably the fastest around._

Of course, Covenant would probably dispute that.

Suddenly, the small room is filled with large security officers. Her 'medical team.' Gregar Typho looks at the gunman expectantly.

The gunman eases his hand away from his waist. He smiles, giving Draq' Bel Iblis a run for his money for the 'Dragon' look. "I can see when I am not wanted," he says with a smile. He gets up and turns toward the door. His face grows hard as he looks at Ahsoka. "This isn't over, little girl. Not by a long shot."

She Smirks. "At least you have the right facial hair to twirl like a third-rate holodrama villain. "

Her own face grows hard. "Heard that before, guy. Mostly from people who are now dead or suffering from permanent injury."

He exits. The atmosphere lightens. She turns to Gregar. "Thanks for the timely entrance. Were you listening in?"

"No," he replies as he and the meat locker exits, "your little buddy there sent us a heads up."

Dani and Ahsoka look at Phygus on the projector. He grins and says. "I told you he was an asshole."

He grows serious. "What was that all about, beautiful? What did you hear?"

She looks down. "Something that I can hear from my own body. It is a Togruta echolocation signal."

"I've heard of that," Dani says, "How can you hear it on a recording?"

"You're right, Dani. Most of the time, it can't be be picked up on a recording. Mine can't. Only very powerful hunters can have their signals picked up like that. It's also the mark of a powerful hunter that it is so high in the hypersonic range."

"Most Togruta go up in the ultrasonic range. It is good enough for basic hunting. I am kind of mid-range. I can go into the middle hypersonic range usually. I can hit the high range on a good day. This Togruta is pretty special if she can go that high and stay up there."

Both Dani and Phygus pick up on the pronoun. "How do you know it's a 'she?" Dani asks.

Ahsoka smiles. "Because there has never been a documented case of a male hunter being able to go much further than ultrasonic or low hypersonic range. In fact, I have only known one other Togruta female, personally, who could get into this high of a range."

"That was Master Shaak Ti. Croft's Master."

Dani, Phygus, and Ahsoka are all silent, as they contemplate the possibilities of that powerful of a huntress after Bail and his family.

The silence is broken as the door opens. Ahsoka cringes as a familiar, affected Coruscanti accent follows the door opening.

"Ah, if it isn't 'Inspector Windu.' Do you have any imaginary proscribed weapons on you?"

She closes her eyes and curses under her breath.

_It seems like I am surrounded by assholes today._


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Master of the Gun meets the Master of the Snark

**Mandalore  
**

Bryne Covenant sits in the middle of a training dojo in Keldabe Province. His legs are crossed and two lightsabers are placed on the floor in front of him. He looks at the four unconscious figures in _beskar'gam_ at various points of the compass, numerous nonlethal weapons of different types lying near their bodies. Low moans were coming from each of them; so at least he doesn't owe Kal Skirata any new instructors for his trainin enclave.

He shakes his head as he flexes his left hand, trying to get the pain to recede and to be able to close the fist properly. _Dammit. Just got it to where I could open and close it properly. Shouldn't have pushed it. Runt will probably have my balls for this._

At that thought, he tries to push Ahsoka from his mind. _That's what got me into this mess in the first place._ An innocent sparring match with four of the _Kalbuir's_ instructors. Two of them were down and he was about to take the third down, when a thought came unbidden into the forefront of his brain.

An image of a huntress looking up at him from the floor of a shower with a trademarked predatory expression - a particular expression that seems to be reserved for him. An expression given just as she was turning his mind inside out, with an accompanying soundtrack and explosives display. An expression coupled with those powerful blue eyes locked on his that usually did the same with his heart and his memories. _Do you think it would help if I told her this was her fault? Nope, says the little blue-orange presence in his head. _All you, bud.__

__

It might have been his own subconscious. He is pretty sure that a Tano-sized smirk is accompanying the thought; the words are his or hers, but the thought is directed towards him from a more serene and powerful huntress.

He had managed to take the fourth Mando down, but only after a staff had gotten under his guard and hit the injured hand full on. An injured hand courtesy of a recently-deceased Besalisk and one of his own lightsabers.

_What the hell is wrong with you? You've had sex before. Some would say a lot. Certain Jedi Masters would say too much. What has got you fixated on her? It's not like you took vows of mating or anything. Pretty sure she ain't being too exclusive, especially around Dani. Just like you._

_Snap out of it._

He is brought out of his thoughts by a beep from his comm. A particular beep from a very small pain in his ass.

He looks at the screen. One word. _Syntax_.

The word triggers a memory. A memory of a code word among Padawans and younglings. A word that meant that a particular operation, one that might not necessarily have the blessing of their Masters and clan-masters, was going south fast. Consequences of that trip south would be an appearance before a small being who had his own particular grasp of the definition of that word.

He pulls his lightsabers towards him and walks out, sparing but a glance at his opponents. He has finished his business for Draq'. His own would have to remain unfinished with Fett.

**Alderaan  
**

Ahsoka Tano walks out of the Ministry building into the Alderaani sunlight. Her scarf is up and over her face and montrals, as she does what she does.

As soon as Dav Kolan, ISB agent and Covenant's dinner date of a few weeks ago, walked in, Ahsoka had turned to Dani and said, "This is what the public face handles. I don't have time for this."

With that, she had turned and walked out, not sparing Trigger's smirking face a second glance.

It was time for her to Hunt. The revelation that her prey was a Togruta huntress had rocked her. Especially one that might be comparable in power to Shaak Ti.

Except for one thing that she and Master Ti had over this unknown huntress. Something that they were both born with other than the genetic - more like the mystical and spiritual, if you discount the midichlorians.

Ahsoka had downplayed her own skill a bit. To characterize her own skill as mid-range was being truly humble. If she had to put numbers to it, she was probably in the eighty-fifth to ninetieth percentile of Togruta hunters. She gave herself that range because she had spent time in a little thing called the Clone War tracking battledroids and Sith wannabes rather than racking up more teeth.

Shaak Ti and this unknown huntress were probably in the ninety-eighth percentile.

One thing that she had not shared with Dani and Phygus, was the fact that since the signals could be recorded electronically, a good huntress might be able to pick up vestiges of them if they really tried.

She was going to really try. Between the hunting skills of a 'mid-range' huntress and the Force, she would scout the area around the Palace.

Except for the genetically stubborn Viceroy and Senator of Alderaan, the royal household had been removed from the palace. Queen Breha, Leia, and Flori, as well as Sabe and the Queen's detail had been removed to a strongpoint in the Eastern Mountains, away from Aldera. The Palace is pretty much a strongpoint itself, but Gregar and Bail had felt that getting them away would take more distractions out.

Bail, of course, had refused to leave and was still keeping to a public schedule. His hope, one which has driven Gregar to drink, just like other principals in his long career, was to draw them out.

_Not exactly approving of his idea, but it is giving me the time to hunt._

She clears her thoughts of stubborn politicians and long-suffering bodyguards. She focuses her mind and opens her own senses - both mystical and natural.

Her echolocation, which allows her to paint a picture in the brain of her surroundings, as well as locate certain frequencies - frequencies associated with both prey and predator, is jumbled by the din of the city. Her brain sorts through the noise.

_There_.

In the top corner of her mind, she is able to locate a tiny whisper of a ping. On a whim, she starts walking towards the Palace. The residence is separated enough from the city, but buildings on the outskirts do overlook the path to the Palace. The Palace does not have high walls and a long-range slugthrower like the one that had hit Nola, could take someone out.

The whisper grows stronger. As she follows the strengthening signal, she turns into a blind alley. There, her Force sense warns of another threat. Behind her.

**Corellia  
** **Blackthorn-Bel Iblis Medical Research Center**

Phygus Baldrick downs the dregs of his caf, as he watches Nola Vorrserrie relax after yet another bout of seizures and spasms rack her body. She lies in a tank with the new magic elixir completely covering most of her body. Her head sticks out from the tank and he is able to watch her face calm and the tension leave her young features.

_For now._

He turns and watches Doctor Hegridarha relax as well. The tiny, reddish-gray furred scientist and healer, who is one of the few beings in the universe who can actually look up to Baldrick, glances at him from his meticulous note-taking and smiles at the slicer. He nods.

Hegridarha is an anomaly among Drall scientists. He has a brilliant, abstract mind, but unlike his fellows, who stay in the abstract, but out of the practical, application mode, he is equally at home in figuring out how his theories work. His understanding of medicinal agriculture is matched by his ability to heal and care for his patients as they are, rather than as test subjects.

He is also an improvement over the bedside manner of the med droid, Deuce-DeuceBee, who is handling the everyday care.

Once, Baldrick had learned the Doctor's body language, he had seen the toll every set back that the young fixer had endured. The broken leg and the broken arm that the seizures had produced, requiring the hyperbacta to try and heal those, as well. Increasing her chances for extreme anaphylaxis. The three cardiac arrests she had endured, but quickly came back from.

But he had also seen the joy on the healer's muzzle and in his almond-shaped black eyes when setbacks had been reversed.

Touchstone smiles, as he thinks of the care and acceptance of him by the Drall. Hegridarha had not blinked at his visits; nor his touches of the patient. Touches that would inevitably produce a reduction in seizures and an increase in vitals.

And drain the little slicer to the breaking point, as he watches him continue his work to help his other friends find the person who had put the young woman in this tank.

He would deny it, but in spite of his cynical, somewhat perverted worldview, Phygus Baldrick was at heart a romantic. He loved his 'family' with all of his heart, in spite of finding new ways of torturing them and cutting them with his wit. The face that he shows to the galaxy is one that is intensely interested in his own comfort, self-preservation, and satisfaction of his baser instincts.

The one that his family knows is the same, but with a core of caring and love that amazes them when it occasionally sneaks out.

Very occasionally.

Hegridarha puts down his datapad and walks over to Touchstone. He takes him by the arm and gently takes the caf cup out of his fingers. "Come, friend Touchstone. Let me introduce you to my guilty pleasure. You need some diversion and some rest."

The slicer looks as if he is going to argue; he looks at Nola. The healer shakes his head. "She is stable for now. She is strong and has fought well. In no small thanks to you and your touches. I think that we have turned a corner."

"How? She is still seizing, and reacting to the bacta." the slicer says.

"Yes, but you and the meds are working. Your touches soothe her and provide her with the extra strength that she needs."

"The good news is," the Doctor continues, "the web seems to have stopped spreading. We've given her extra time to fight off the webs that already exist, as well as heal. If we keep her in there, I am confident that she will kill the existing webs and we can take the slug out and the bacta can repair the damage, if she can keep fighting."

"Yeah, Doc, about those touches...."

"I know. I, who come from a race who has a genetic predisposition for recording every trivial event since the dawn of time, as well as a love for gossip, will keep your secret. I have not recorded anything about your interactions with Ms. Vorrserrie."

"In that case, Doc. Call me Phygus. At least in here away from everybody."

"Friend Phygus, I thank you. Please call me Heg."

"Come," Heg says, "let me pour you some _nak_. It will let you sleep a bit, as well as give you a warm contented feeling. You'll understand why I won't be able to partake, but I will when Ms. Vorrserrie can drink and sing with us."

"I am all for warm, contented feelings. I will welcome a drink with you and Nola."

**Alderaan  
**

An asshole stands before Ahsoka. Between her and the exit of the alley. _Way to go, Master of the Force. So focused on that damned signal you let yourself get trapped._

"So, I am going to hear more 'little girl' cracks, aren't I?" she says.

Gallandro smiles. His hands are clad in backless leather gloves, much like she has seen her friend Lassa Rhayme wear when she has some killing to do. His right hand is easily resting on his belt buckle.

Near the butt of the blaster.

"Well, We could talk, Sweetheart. Or I could shoot you in the kneecaps and in your hands and then we could talk."

"Bold talk for somebody with a mustache like that."

His eyes flash, but he doesn't otherwise react.

"I would offer you a free ride if you are interested, Sweetheart."

"As much as that prospect makes me wet with anticipation,"Ahsoka says, "I really have more important things to do. Like finding the asshole who will kill my friend and sister in another day or so. So either get out of my way or let's get on with the dance."

Her hands remain by her side. She makes no move towards her shoulder holster.

She stares at the gunsel.

Her Force sense doesn't fail her. A minute twitch of the facial hair that he is so proud of. A shift of weight on his feet. She moves her index finger discreetly.

The blaster falls out of his holster to the ground as he makes his move.

Gallandro looks perplexed. "That's never happened before," he says.

They could probably sense her Smirk on Shili. "It's no shame, 'sweetheart.' I hear that a lot of men your age have a problem with premature....ejections."

XXXXX

The huntress smiles as she watches the young huntress face down the human gunman. She had watched the huntress work. She had listened to the huntress' call lead her to this location. She looks at the huntress through the scope. She is powerful. Her montrals have just begun to turn outward. She stands tall and walks proudly and confidently through the alley way, without fear. Her bare arms speak of physical strength. The words that her mask translate speak of intelligence and growing wisdom. The power of her call rocks the older huntress.

_This was a huntress I would've been proud to train as an older hunt-sister._

She sees the slight gesture that the huntress had made that foiled the gunman's strike. It speaks of power beyond her skill as a huntress. She is a Jedi, one of those warriors that had been allies of the Togruta for centuries.

She closes her eyes. Killing this huntress would be like destroying a work of art in progress.

But she has no choice. The young huntress is a danger to her. More importantly, a danger to her violet-eyed hunter. She has no choice.

The tears fall freely as she rests the sighting reticule in the center of the white middle triangle of the young huntress' head. For her violet-eyed hunter, she would make the young huntress' end as quick and as painless as possible. So that her spirit would fly free with the Pantheon.

XXXXX

Ahsoka stands watching the gunman move toward his blaster, slowly and deliberately. _Perhaps now I can get some answers._

The Force screams at her as she hears blaster fire from the rooftop. Her saber flies into her hand as she ducks. A shot rings out and she hears the smack of a projectile in the building behind her.

Where her head had been.

She ignites her saber. Its green blade sinks into the wall to destroy the slug and its insidious web. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Gallandro looking at her in amazement as he claims his blaster. Instead of aiming at her, he tracks up to the top of the building and opens fire.

She raises her blade and deflects another projectile. She twists her wrist and sends the slug along its direction of travel. _Don't know if this works like a laser blast._

She springs to the top of the building. She catches a glimpse of a tall Togruta woman standing there. Whatever blaster fire that was present has stopped.

She lands and runs towards the huntress. She catches a glimpse of white squares around the blue eyes of the woman. A scar bisects one of the lower arms of the right square and follows into the four circles on the right cheek.

Ahsoka has just enough time to see the wound in the woman's left arm. A wound much like the one she had seen in Nola's chest.

The huntress' eyes are welling. Ahsoka hardens her heart and moves her saber towards the woman. The woman swings around and kicks her saber out of her hand to the left. Ahsoka has no time to follow where it went, as the woman lengthens her kick and strikes her in the face.

Ahsoka reels but doesn't fall. She had thrown her jacket off in the stare down with the gunsel. She punches the woman in the jaw with her best right hook. She follows up with a left-right combination to the woman's mouth and nose.

Her own head snaps back as her mouth sprays blood. Both women bare their teeth. In the midst of her fight, she hears the words in Togruti. _Please go away. I don't want to hurt you._

She responds in the same language. _You should've thought about that before you hunted one of my clan._

The woman responds. _Please, I have to get to him. I am dead already, but I have to get to him._ She connects with Ahsoka's jaw and there are no more words, as Ahsoka makes her own connection with the left lek.

The woman screams. Ahsoka sees her pull something from her back. A traditional knife, much like the one Ahsoka has at her boot flashes. Ahsoka goes for her left blaster. The knife flashes down and slices across the back of her right hand.

And slices the strap of the shoulder holster. The harness unravels and drops the blaster to the ground. She swings her left hand into the woman's ribs repeatedly, until she feels them give. The woman grapples her right arm and traps the remaining blaster under Ahsoka's arm.

The ex-Jedi feels the right arm coming around with the knife. She tries to strike the wrist, but can't get the leverage. She tries to knee the woman in the groin to get her to drop the knife. Her left arm moves back as far as it will go to trap the knife and make it a shallow cut. The woman's right arm slips out and brings the knife into Ahsoka's back along her side.

To the hilt.

Her entire being lights up with pain and fire. She has been cut before with knives, sliced with swords, even cut with lightsabers.

She has never felt the pain of a deep stab before. She tries to stand, but the woman moves her to her knees. Out of the corner of her right eye, she sees the woman form her hand as a knife and stab into the muscles near her lower spine.

More fire lights up her being. She tries to move, but can't as the woman's knife hand has stabbed into a nerve cluster. A nerve cluster Ahsoka knows well, as she has used it many times in fights. Even sparring with her master.

The woman continues to hug her and support her as her blood gushes onto the roof.

She feels the older huntress bring the knife around to her front. She looks into the blue eyes of the woman.

The woman brings the knife to Ahsoka's throat. She can feel its cold length. The woman reaches up and kisses Ahsoka's forehead. She hears a whisper in Togruti, the language of her birth.

_Forgive me, little sister. You have hunted well._

She sees flashes of light and hears shouts.

There is darkness.

 


	6. The Healing Power of Gravy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member of the Royal family gives our heroine grief.

**Alderaan  
**

Lights. Purple, green, and gold flashes. Pain. Warmth. Liquid - warm and flowing. A woman's concerned face. The gunman. The huntress' streaming eyes as she moves the knife across her throat in a slicing motion.

Pain.

A warm presence. Filled with laughter. The touch of warm lips on hers. Strong hands insisting, no demanding entrance at her core. Warmth.

That laughing, warm face above her.

_Something tells me that I am not one with the Force._

_Is this the Pantheon of my mothers and fathers?_

Ahsoka Tano opens her eyes. She draws in a breath.

And instantly regrets it, as pain lances through her chest and back.

She looks above her, sees only institutional gray and white.

_Nope. This must be one of Covenant's nine hells._

She opens her eyes and becomes aware of a warm presence near her. She looks over, as her her neck eases its stiffness and sees a sight that she has seen many times in the last few months, mostly through the haze of bacta.

A regal presence. The face and strength of a system. Of her strong husband. Of the imperious little girl.

Queen Breha of Alderaan. Her warm, dark eyes, are usually the first thing that she sees whenever she comes out of whatever medical mess she has gotten herself into. Her eyes close as she thinks of the other who also usually greets her. A tall, cool confident Naboo with a snarky comment.

One who is now most likely already dead. Killed by the huntress that nearly killed her. She starts and puts her hand to her throat. There is only smooth skin under her hands. As she brings her hand down, she sees the bandage on the back of it.

She feels the intense pain from below, as it centers her.

Ahsoka looks at Breha. She inclines her head slightly. She tries to make her voice work. It comes out in a rasp. "Your Majesty," she gets out.

It is then that she notices that the Queen's dark eyes are not as warm as they usually are. They are as hard as obsidian.

The Queen walks over and puts her hand beneath Ahsoka's head. She raises it and brings a plastic cup of ice water to her lips. Ahsoka drinks and takes an ice chip or two in her mouth.

Breha continues to look at her with that intense gaze. Ahsoka shakes her head and braves whatever comes next. "Why I am I still in pain? The bacta should've relieved that."

"That's just it, my dear. You haven't been in bacta. It can't help you right now."

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow marking. Breha continues, "You have been in bacta so much in the last few months, that they ran a test. It was as they feared. A particular enzyme is too high. Even a few hours of total immersion in bacta would be enough to cause organ failure."

"They had to fix you up the old fashioned-way, with surgical glue and staples. They figure they will check every few days to see when the enzyme is back to normal so that you can get dunked. A few small injections into the wound over the next few days and bacta-soaked pads should be fine. Maybe about a ten-day before immersion."

"A ten-day? I can't lay in here for a ten-day!" the warrior exclaims. "I found something out that may be critical!"

"Then, I guess, Ahsoka, my dear, you will have to. You were lucky. I saw you when you came in. That knife had been buried to the hilt in your back. A couple of inches to the right, it would've gone into your lung. Or your kidney. As it is, that luck or whatever it is that you have held. It only went into your intercostal muscle between two ribs."

"As it is, you should be, by rights, on a ventilator to ease your breathing. I told them they may as well not bother, as you would probably just be pulling yourself off of it."

The obsidian is flashing fire.

Ahsoka doesn't surrender. Her anger rises, as does the pain. She thinks back to her long-ago humanoid anatomy lessons. Those muscles that help the ribcage form its shape and regulate the size it can expand or contract to.

For breathing.

She fights it down. She concentrates on making her ribcage expand.

She opens her eyes and looks at Breha. "What do you expect me to do? Your husband called me here to find out who was threatening him and by extension you and Leia. I could've stayed on Shili. As a matter of fact, I could've found something else to do when he offered me this fun and interesting job."

Breha is not good at surrender either. "Perhaps you should've. Then I would never have to explain to Leia why you are buried on some forgotten world somewhere. Or why you are missing limbs or can't walk."

She continues before Ahsoka can retort. "Oh, yes, I know the risk that you are taking. That you have to take. It's just that every time I see you lying in a room like this in pain or recovering, a little bit more of me dies.

Ahsoka slumps. "Nola told me the same thing a while back. Now, I am left to mourn her. Because I wasn't here to protect her." _I am left to mourn her after not making sure that she knew that I forgave her._

The obsidian softens as Breha smiles. "You haven't heard. Draq' called. Nola is out of bacta. The webs have died. They are going to let her body rest for a couple of days before they take the slug out and make sure. Then they are going to put her back in. That will give her time to grow her strength and let Touchstone recover."

"Touchstone, recover?" Ahsoka says, dread growing in her chest.

"Ahsoka, that little perverted troll drained himself trying to help her. And then he drained himself some more." She smiles. "The head scientist has been helping him recover by feeding him some foul Drall liquor. Their singing, I am told, is marvelous in its dissonance."

She sees the young ex-Jedi's downcast expression. Breha waits.

"I talked him into going in my place, so that I could stay here and apparently throw a wrench into everything," Ahsoka says quietly.

Breha smiles. "I have learned that there are people who orbit around you and I who can't be talked into or out of anything. Or don't have to be, when they know something is the right thing to do. You. Sweet Nola. Dani. That part-time Mando of yours. Even the little troll."

"Even my hard-headed husband."

Breha's smile fades. A bit of the obsidian returns. "A mutual friend of ours, who has gone before us, or is 'marching far away' as your Mandos say, once told me about you, Ahsoka Tano. She is the one that told me that you would always do what is right, no matter the cost. I think that insight came from almost dying together on Naboo."

Ahsoka does not waver in her gaze, as her sides continue to push air in and out. Her heart does the wavering for her.

"When I saw your ship fly away this last time and held Leia to me, I was already mourning you. I thought that it would be the last time that we saw you. I think Bail was, too. I could see the gears turning. The man can wear his heart on his sleeve like no other."

She pauses. "I realize, that you have made your choice. No one talks you into anything. I realize that we may have to mourn you. I will tell Leia to treasure those times you had and to remember you and what you showed her. I will tell her what you did and how you lived."

She looks at Ahsoka, the welling eyes mirroring her own. "I will pray to whatever gods that I can, that my daughter will grow up to be half the woman that you are."

"But I will pray just as hard that you will stand by her side when she realizes her birthright as ruler of this world; that you will be her counselor and her protector."

The Queen of Alderaan kisses her on her forehead. A smirk flows across her face. "I realize that you will go against good sense and counsel and try to escape this medcenter before you heal. Just know that we are not going to facilitate your stubbornness just because we recognize it and may even count on it. There is is a reason you aren't wearing a hospital gown. If you try to escape, you are going to have to find your own clothing to do it."

"Now, I also realize that your people have no issues with modesty. Just know that we on Alderaan, while we may appreciate your beauty as the work of art it is, we do take our public decency laws seriously."

"You have some more visitors who have information for you." With that she starts to walk out.

She turns before she opens the door. "Oh, by the way. Dani has been instructed not to find you clothes, either. On pain of arrest." With that, the Queen exits the room.

_Damn those royals and having the last word._

_Dani, huh? Very specific._

XXXXX

Meglann Florlin tiredly walks into the, no _her_ diner. Incongruously, she hears laughter coming from the kitchen.

_Gort never laughs. He only sneers or smirks._

She walks back into the kitchen, snagging a convenient frying pan as he hears a stranger's voice.

Standing behind a burner, stirring a mass of white liquid is that stranger. A stranger clad in spacer's clothes with a fancy gunbelt at his hips. She tightens her grip on the frying pan as she further examines him.

The gunbelt is marked by a line of gold, sharp teeth inset into the leather.

Teeth that she has seen on the headdress, at least in larger example, of a beautiful mysterious stranger.

Another stranger, not beautiful exactly, but no less easy on the eyes, looks up at her. A pair of warm, guarded green eyes appraises her.

"Hello. Your partner said you were looking for a Corellian chef, or at least one to teach yours to make gravy?" he says. "Nice frying pan, by the way."

She relaxes. She walks over to the burner, ignoring Gort. She sticks a spoon into the white mass, making sure to get some of the meat. She tastes it; nods approvingly. "Not bad," she says.

He puts a wounded look on his face. "Not bad? You are discounting part of my heritage."

"It's a wonder that Corellia has been as successful as she has. I am assuming by the fact that you ooze Corellian charm, you're easy on the eyes, and you are well armed and have a criminal vibe to you, that you might be one of her "guys in every port?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Not every port. Plus I am a cop."

"A Corellian cop. One step up from a smuggler," she snarks.

His smirk flows easily. _He learned that from someone that I know_ , she thinks. _Or maybe she learned it from him_. "Might I assume by your beauty and by the healthy dose of snark that you naturally exhibit, that you are her "girl" in this port?"

"I am auditioning for the part. I have it on good authority that I am a finalist."

His smirk turns into a genuine smile. The laughter in his eyes add to the guarded warmth. "Bryne," he says simply.

"Meglann." They shake hands.

"I came here to get her some food."

"I got a cryptic message from her on another person's comm to have her some clothes ready for someone to pick up."

Her face falls. "She wouldn't tell me where she was at. She's protecting me again."

He nods, a smile in his eyes. "Get used to it. It's part of the package."

She nods and hands him a bag. He looks in the bag. His smile turns in to a disarming, broad grin.

"They were all that I had clean. We are pretty much the same size. She's a lot more muscular than me, but they should fit."

"They are perfect, Meglann. She loves their music."

XXXXX

Two more disparate visitors than she has ever had walk into her room. Dani Faygan walks over to her and kisses her and hugs her gently. The greeting is sedate for a Zeltron, due to the other visitor, but she does feel warm hands ghost over her breasts under the sheet.

She grabs the blaster off of the back of Dani's belt and points it at her other visitor. A mustachioed face smirks back at her, but makes no move towards his own blaster.

A blaster that is actually not present in its usual place. A blaster that she had last seen opening up on the threat to her. After she had caused it to fall out its holster in their showdown.

Dani shakes her head. Ahsoka flips the blaster and hands it to the officer, butt-first. She notices that Gallandro is holding a battered leather jacket and a leather harness.

A leather harness with two well-cared-for blasters. The harness has been repaired, from its cut by the Togruta's knife.

"I take it that you might be on our side?" she says to the gunman. "You did threaten to kneecap me."

He smiles. The small animal over his mouth twitches. "Let's just say, my dear, that I am not against you, per se."

"Who do you work for and what is your endgame?" Ahsoka asks with an edge.

"Well, I do work for the Authority after a fashion. I have been contracted by a junior Authority exec because of my skills to burrow in and root out corruption. He wants to be a senior Authority exec and I want to stop having to look over my shoulders for two-bit wannabes who want to make a name for themselves, as well as beautiful Jedi who want to slice me in half." He looks pointedly at Ahsoka.

She looks innocently at him. "Don't know what you're talking about."

She changes the subject. "So who is this mysterious boss that you work for, if it is not Tek?"

"He would prefer to be anonymous."

"I would prefer that he not be. And since I only give a shit about what I prefer, I think we'll go with his name."

"Pretty bold talk for a little girl who is lying in a medcenter bed, barely able to breathe."

Dani speaks up, "A little girl with a pissed-off Zeltron as a friend who is perfectly willing and able to put a blaster bolt in your balls."

He smirks. "Point taken. My employer is named Odumin. He has made a name for himself rooting out corruption.He is disgustingly honest. I hope to do well, so this position might be more, permanent." He stops as he sees the young woman's eyes narrow.

"What?" She shakes her head. "Let's just say that I have dealt with your boss before and leave it at that." She doesn't mention the fact that their last meeting nearly resulted in her learning to swim in vacuum with a major arterial bleed from her throat, courtesy of two other Authority minions.

He continues, "He is convinced that Tek is in something up to his eyeballs. He thinks that there is something going on with Tek and someone in Sienar, as well as someone from an organization run by a Besalisk named Krell."

He sees both of their reactions. "I take it that you know him."

"You could say that. A partner and I put a couple of those imaginary lightsabers through the top of his head."

He nods, impressed. "You didn't happen to find an imaginary lightsaber on the roof did you?" she asks, off-handedly.

He smiles. "No. I heard blaster fire up there before I got there. When I came up on the roof, there was no one else. You were lying there in a pool of blood. I was afraid that you were dead."

"As I passed out, I thought that I was. She had her knife to my throat and I thought she was starting to cut."

"I found your blasters next to you. I got you out of there as soon as I could. I didn't stick around to look for anyone else."

She nods. "I guess that I owe you my thanks."

"Not really. I think that my life would be much less bright if you weren't in the universe, sweetheart. Plus, I would like to someday see what the outcome of a duel would be, knowing you are 'not a Jedi.'

"You might want to get that premature problem looked at." They both Smirk.

"As much as I am enjoying the sexual tension between you two, I'd like to know more about this huntress, love," Dani says.

Ahsoka's face goes distant. "She was powerful. I sensed something...sad about her." She looks at Gallandro. "I got the idea that this is not her first hunt of a sentient," she says.

He nods. "I think that I know where you are going with this. I can check with my contacts in the Guild to see about a Togruta assassin."

"If you can find my clothes, some of her blood might be on them. When I can actually get out of this bed, I will use the genetic material and see if she is licensed on Shili."

"Dani, if you can do that, between your, ah, working, of Sienar, it would speed things up."

"On it. I can multi-task."

"Dani, I appreciate what you are doing. I know it is hard. If you need to back away, do it."

She nods. "I know, babe. Thank you."

Gallandro turns to walk out "Be well, little girl. I'll find what I can."

"Gallandro,"

He turns. "She is dying. She was hit by one of those slugs. It's in the arm, so it will take longer. She has nothing to lose if cornered. That goes for both of you."

He nods. "It goes for you, too, little girl."

Dani walks over to the bed, as he leaves. "Sit down for a second, Dani," Ahsoka says.

The Zeltron gently sits and takes her hand. "Dani, I know that you want to take revenge on who hurt Nola and tried to hurt Bail."

She gathers herself and continues, "I think that there is something going on here, something deeper with the huntress. She may not be the villain, but one of the victims."

She can see the emotions playing over Dani's face. Emotions including anger. "No," she says. "You don't get to try to save her. She hurt our sister, damn near killed her and you're wanting to save her?" Her voice rises.

Ahsoka closes her eyes. "Babe, please listen. Do you trust me?"

Dani calms. "I trust you. But I don't know if I trust the Jedi that remains in you, to do what is necessary."

The Togruta considers this. "Fair enough. I personally think that I am too far gone from that path, but I can see where you think that."

She winces as she takes too deep of a breath. Dani squeezes her hand. She steadies. "The huntress kept apologizing for fighting me. She didn't want to. She kept saying something about _"I have to get him, I have to save him_ , or something like that."

"Ahsoka, you were fighting for your life. The mind plays tricks. It could be that she has to get to Bail."

"Maybe. But why does she 'have' to get to Bail?"

Dani doesn't answer.

"Maybe. But I think that there is something else. I think she is being manipulated, as much as we are in this whole kriffing thing."

"I think someone innocent is involved. I need to find that innocent. Maybe I can save Bail that way."

Dani's expression is less thunderous, as her own inborn need to help takes over.

Ahsoka closes her eyes. "When she had the knife to my throat and I couldn't move. I opened my eyes. I was ready to die. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were blue, just like mine. She was crying. She kissed my forehead and said, " _Forgive me, young one. You have hunted well."_

Dani's eyes are welling. She gets up and kisses Ahsoka. She gently hugs the warrior. "I trust you, Ahsoka. I don't know what we can do, but I will help you try and save this innocent. If he exists." As she turns to go, the door opens.

Covenant stands there holding two bags. "Did someone order some food and clothing?"

The atmosphere lightens, as the annoying Force-presence in Ahsoka's head shines.

Dani continues her walk to the door. As she approaches him, she turns and looks at Ahsoka. She purposefully grabs his groin and runs her hand over it. "Go easy on her. She is an invalid."

XXXXX

Covenant walks over and deposits the bags gently on her bed. He reaches down and kisses her. Her mouth is open and receptive as his tongue gently requests entrance. He breaks off, as he feels her breathing hitch.

They look at each other. She breaks the look and looks into the fragrant bag. She pulls out and opens the plate. An omelette filled with meat, especially something that smells like a spicy meat from her homeworld touches her sense of smell. She smiles at the small container of the thick white liquid with chunks of meat in it.

"Gravy? Really?"

"So how did Gort do with the lesson?"

He smirks. "Not too well. He didn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone. Including Meglann."

"She did well, though. A natural."

Ahsoka smiles. "She did tell me to give you something, but I don't think you are in any shape to receive it. I'll give it to you later," he says, a gleam in his eye.

"Bait, I appreciate this, but I don't think I can eat it right now."

"It'll keep."

She opens the other bag and pulls out the first article of clothing. Her eyeroll can probably be felt in the city.

She holds up the dark tank top. The tank top with the insignia and name of a Mandalorian death metal band on it.

He does have the grace to look a little sheepish. Only a little. "It's what she had that was clean."

"So, I am now dressing like a college student?"

"Well, it is better music than the boy-band phase you went through back before the war," he says.

She looks at him with death in her eyes. "You are never to speak of that time again."

"Plus it was better than that twangy Corellian shit that you listen to," she finishes.

She grows serious. "Thank you for this, _Baa'je'ie_. I appreciate it, but I hesitate to think what the underwear looks like."

"It's very tiny. There are pink hearts and tookas involved," he says.

The eyeroll again. Her face takes on a panicked look as she gasps. Her breath grows shallow and the pain is evident as she tries to expand her ribcage.

He moves quickly and takes the bags from the bed. He pulls the sheet from her. His face pains at the sight of the wound on her back. He closes his eyes and touches the Force.

"No!" she gasps, as she feels the touch. He ignores her. He places his hand on the wound.

A warmth. A warmth born in some primordial soup thousands of years ago. A warmth more than his customary warmth that transfers to her heart. A warmth and energy that flows into her body from his. A warmth that doesn't repair, but restores balance. At least for awhile.

A feeling of well-being, of love, of respect, and yes, of lust flows into her. Her breathing eases as the pain dissipates.

She doesn't know how long he touches her. When her eyes open, she feels relaxed. Her power restored.

The pain diminished.

His eyes are open. He is staggering, but still standing. He is drained.

She sits up and pulls him to her into the bed. Her hands strip his gunbelt from him and gently sets it in a chair with her mind. His boots are kicked off. She looks at him and kisses him.

She pulls his shirt from him. He seizes her hands. She puts one finger on his lips. "Shh," she says.

"You need rest, Runt," he whispers against her skin.

"Yes, I do. So do you. We can rest for a few hours while Dani and the others find things."

"But, I need something else, too."

She Smirks. "Don't know if I can handle a full-serving of gravy, but I need to lose myself in your light."

He swings himself under the sheet with her and takes her in his arms.

She smiles as his lips nestle against her throat. Where the huntress' knife had nearly sliced into her, ending her light.

His lips move further down and rest at her chest, his lips playing against her heart.

The light plays against her eyelids as they hold each other.

 


	7. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expects the Imperial Security Bureau...

**Alderaan  
** **University Medcenter**

****

Bryne Covenant moves toward wakefulness as a cold metallic cylinder touches his side. He starts to full consciousness as he sees a baleful red eye staring at him.

"You are not Patient, Female, Togruta, 1 each," the owner of the baleful eye says in an equally baleful voice. _Did they use Jocasta Nu as a vocabulator model?_

"Not even close. Wrong equipment. I am Visitor, Male, Human, 1 each, but with the skill and power of two." He ignores the snort that comes from under his left arm. The Smirk cannot be ignored.

He can hear the servos whirring. He hears a noise like a raspberry. "Sexual Activity is not recommended for a patient in Patient, Female, Togruta, 1 each's condition. Warning...."

"Okay, okay, I got it," comes a groggy voice to his left. One that sounds exactly like the snort that cut his performance to the bone. "He's hazardous to my health. I got it. Newsflash--I already know that."

Chastened, the medical assistant droid retreats. She turns to face him. Her eyes open. She smiles. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

She looks into his eyes. "The droid is wrong. There is something to be said for the restorative powers of handsome Corellian/Mandalorians."

"Let me know when you find one."

She smiles as she kisses him. He can feel the smile turn into a Smirk. "It ain't just the gravy," she says.

"That should be on my gravestone."

She laughs and winces.

"Sorry, Runt."

"No, it feels better than it did. It only hurts a little bit when I breathe now, instead of feeling like I am getting stabbed again with every breath."

She looks into his eyes. He looks down at the intensity of that blue gaze.

"Bryne, I wish you hadn't given me any of your Force-energy. It drains you so terribly. I know. Not only that, you did it again during the night. You could've drained yourself, just like Touchstone did with Nola."

"It appears to have worked," he murmurs. "Plus I am taller than he is."

"That just means that they stack the bullshit higher," comes the instant reply. She grows serious. "Sorry I didn't feel like too much action last night," she says.

"You just got stabbed by a very angry Togruta huntress. You had to be fixed up with the equivalent of stone knives and _Akul_ -skins. You can't be expected to try to send a horny Corellian to the moon every night."

"What do you mean try?" comes the snark. "It felt really good just to be touched by you. Could you do me a favor, though?"

"Anything, Runt."

"Could you take your pants off? They are really hot and the belt buckle is digging into my ass."

_Ahh, the romance_. "Just so your new electronic chastity belt doesn't shock me in the nuts."

"No promises."

**Palace of Alderaan**

Draq' Bel Iblis, the Dragon of Corellia, part-time spymaster, and full-time pain in the _shebs_ to both enemy and ally, walks into the private study of the Viceroy of Alderaan.

Bail Organa, as different from the man walking towards him with his hand stretched out as night and day, nevertheless greets him warmly. The greeting stems from genuine friendship, as well as a shared commitment for restoring the governmental system that they had been born into. A system, for all its flaws, that gave more voice to its citizens that the New Order gives to even its supporters.

Draq' pulls a finely crafted bottle from under his coat. The bottle is filled with an amber liquid that dates back well before the current conflict came to a head on a small Mid-Rim planet, born of water, but resolved on the land. A liquid from a planet that had not engaged in that conflict officially, but had supported the Republic behind the scenes.

In many ways due to the man holding the bottle out.

Bail takes the bottle and cracks the top. An earthy, spicy smell permeates the room. He pours the liquid into two snifters. Both men walk to seats before a fire. Just two friends sharing the joy of a fine brandy.

Organa pushes a small button under the side table. A low hum activates and dims as it guards the windows from prying ears and eyes. They both wait for a beep that signals that they can talk of things other than bottling and spice barrels.

They are both silent as they consider the struggles and pain of the last few months.

"How is she?" Bail asks. "I saw the reports from Dr. Hegridarha. I am so glad that you have good relations."

Draq' nods. "We go back a ways. Back to the University. I've made sure that they get plenty of funding for their research. Nola is strong. She is not out of the woods, yet. They still have to make sure that they got all the webs, as well as survive the surgery."

Bail looks down at his brandy. "She is my right hand, Draq'. I don't know what I would do without her in this little movement."

"You'll do what you need to do," the Dragon says. "It is the same with Fulcrum. She is strong, and damn near invincible. But the Republic won't be restored without cost."

Bail nods. "Maybe I am not the one to lead this. I am the leader of a pacifist world, trying to start a rebellion. A rebellion against an enemy that is absolutely ruthless. Can I be just as ruthless?"

Draq' smiles his Dragon smile. "Bail, you don't have to be absolutely ruthless. You have old bastards like me, who had to learn to be ruthless nearly fifty years ago, to keep his system and his Family safe. You have people like that hellcat of a huntress of yours." They both smile.

The Dragon, takes a sip of the brandy. He closes his eyes, as if breaking the drink down. He opens his eyes, and says, sharply, "Bail Organa, don't sell yourself short, either. You may be a pacifist at heart, but you know that we will have to fight in order to save this diseased Galaxy. Don't let me hear you feeling sorry for yourself anymore."

Bail smiles. "You know, you are a nasty old bastard, sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" he smirks. "Speaking of fierce, how is Ahsoka?"

"Surprisingly, she hasn't escaped the medcenter. We have thrown up some minor obstacles to her leaving the center, in hopes that she might be able to lessen the pain before she tackles this Togruta that nearly slit her throat."

He adopts a familiar Smirk. Apparently his paladin has influenced him more that he would care to admit. "I have it on good authority that she stayed overnight. It might have something to do with the fact that a medical droid reported this morning that there was an overnight, male visitor. A visitor who was in her bed."

He grows serious. "Not that I care, but I am glad something kept her there, to give her more time to heal."

He notices that Draq's expression is thunderous. "Yeah, if he wasn't actually injuring her further."

Bail raises an eyebrow at his friend's ire. "I find it amusing that my so-called troubleshooter, who is actually supposed to be charming his former in-laws and his family on Mandalore trying to get us in good standing there, has decided to abandon that job to come to Alderaan to get laid. Especially after not communicating to me, who pays his fucking salary, that he was leaving that charming world. I guess I am going to have to fire him. Again."

Organa winces at the Dragon's tone and choice of words. "You know, he might actually have come here because he was concerned for Ahsoka. Plus, do you think he actually cares how many times you fire him or I put him in jail at your behest for littering?"

"No. I suppose not. I did tell the girl that I didn't care what they did together, as long as they didn't hurt each other and they had each other's backs. I am pretty sure that neither one of them would let it interfere with the job. They both come from a fairly duty-driven background, even if that background lost its way."

Neither one of them say the name of that background. Bail pours more brandy for them.

"Well, I didn't exactly come here to discuss our operatives' sex lives with you," Draq' says, "Dani does that well enough for me."

"Thank the Mother," Organa says. "Has Dani uncovered anything from Sienar?" Bail asks changing the subject.

Draq' shakes his head. "No, she hasn't had a lot of time to spend with the Baroness, with Nola and then Ahsoka getting hurt. She is having to multitask a lot. Truth be told, I am glad that King is here, to help carry the load."

"Do you think that the Sienar woman suspects anything? That Dani could be in jeopardy?"

Bel Iblis considers this. "No, I don't. Without going into a great deal of the, ahem, details, the Baroness is completely in lust with Dani. She has given us some good information, that we have been able to verify independently. It's probably why we haven't been swallowed up by them, yet."

"Dani must be very good at playing the disaffected employee," Organa remarks.

"Dani is good at everything that she does. Even if she was a shitty spy or officer, which she most assuredly isn't, I would keep her as my de facto right hand, just for the way that she takes care of my people. I think that she saved Covenant once he came to work for us officially. I think that she has taken Ahsoka on as one of her 'care' projects."

He grins, "Not that she needs it or anything. She is not as whiny and needy as Covenant."

Bail shares the smile as they both think of their warriors.

Organa sobers. "Draq', I feel like for the last two months, we have been a step behind on this thing. Ever since Syndulla gave this little tidbit to Ahsoka....."

"Do you feel like Ahsoka made an error in judgement in recommending that you pursue it?"

Silence pervades the room.

"No," Bail says, shaking his head emphatically. "No. I watched and listened as she went through the risk analysis. Her reasoning was sound. The reward of this information on a sector fleet was worth the risk, even if we didn't have a fleet of our own or that a fleet is years away."

The Corellian nods. "I don't dispute that. Ahsoka is powerful; she is a Jedi for kriff's sake, even though she denies it. She is what the Jedi were meant to be. She is a weapon, forged in pain and war, but she has a level of compassion beneath that smart-assed exterior like I have never seen. But the fact remains, she is what--twenty-one, twenty-two years old? She can still make mistakes."

Bail's color rises. "I would dispute that. Yes, she can make mistakes, but like any adult, she learns from them and adapts. She made the right call. It just seems like there is a larger conspiracy at work here."

Draq' raises a placating hand. "Bail, again, I am not disputing Fulcrum's skill or judgement. Just in the two months that I have known her, I have seen her grow. Hell, even her acceptance of help from that asshole nephew of mine, shows that. I am growing to love her just like my other daughters and sons of anarchy." Bail smiles at that. He knows that those numbers include the tall, cool Naboo, who lies in a medical center light years away, fighting for her life.

"I just see you beating yourself up over this. The galaxy is a big, bad, place, even at the best of times. Now it is particularly dangerous," the Old Dragon continues. "I am not concerned about Sienar. I will tell you that I am working on something devious that might solve that part of the problem."

"I am more concerned about that damned ISB agent, Kolan," Bail says. "He has a way of getting under his target's skin, that he might dig too deep. Plus, I am concerned that if Sienar is involved, he'll find away to cover it up."

"Dav Kolan may be a devious son-of-a-bitch, but he is honorable. I think that Covenant can handle him." A secret smile crosses the Dragon's face.

"At least it seems that we seem to have an ally in the Authority with the gunman and his ambitious boss. Especially if Tek is involved somehow," Organa says.

"Yeah, but bear in mind that Gallandro is a murdering scumbag. He may have saved Ahsoka, or at least got her help, but there may be something he isn't telling us."

"There are two unknowns out there. We have the Togruta assassin, who Dani says that Ahsoka thinks is being manipulated somehow. She wants to pursue that angle, in hopes that she will turn and lead us to the head of this snake," Draq' says.

"I trust Ahsoka on this," Bel Iblis says, "but she needs to get mobile, soon. She was able to track the huntress; she probably didn't count on your security folks having their own Togruta huntress with her own teeth. The huntress is now a loose cannon; she is dying. She will have nothing to lose."

Bail nods in agreement. "Ahsoka damn near didn't survive the first encounter. If the older huntress is cornered, our young huntress, in her condition, may not survive. I hope that her idea of turning the huntress doesn't backfire."

"I agree," Draq' says. Ahsoka may have left the Jedi, because they left her, but she still has that basic compassion. I only hope it doesn't get that blade in her heart, this time, if it comes down to having to put her fellow Togruta down."

"You mentioned two unknowns." Bail says.

"Well, somebody opened up on the huntress before Gallandro got up there. Somebody else was on that roof."

Both powerful men can say nothing, as they ponder yet another unknown.

**University Medcenter Park  
**

Ahsoka sits next to Covenant on a park bench in a secluded corner of the Medcenter Park, scraping the last few crumbs of the omelette from the plate. Covenant looks at her with amusement, a cup of caf in his hand, his left hand resting on her thigh.

Apparently she had hated every bite of it. Including the gravy, made with spicy Akar sausage from her homeworld. He just hoped that she wouldn't lick the plate in public.

Or he wouldn't be holding her lekku away from her face in the bushes as she lost the meal; one of the first things that he had done for her on the Hutt hellhole. His face grows dark as he remembers both of their injuries and pain. The physical injuries and the emotional pain of reuniting after both thought the other was dead.

He hopes that she doesn't notice that he hasn't eaten anything.

They had slept more after their encounter with the med droid. Or at least she had. He had touched her wound again; transferring his energy to that small area on her body; to revitalize her; to give her that much more of a fighting chance. He knows that he can't keep her in the medcenter; she will want to help the huntress and save the universe.

He had sworn to her that he would not try to keep her from her fight. But he had also sworn that he would fight with her; if that meant giving her a part of himself, so be it.

He smiles as he remembers the few minutes after he had sent his Force energy into the wound. She had awakened and stretched like a loth-cat. He could tell that she still had pain; but she appeared to be breathing easier.

She proved it to him with her next move. He had seen the devilish smirk play across her face, as she moved her lips to capture his. Her tongue had demanded entry, as he surrendered.

He had tried to resist, feeling like a heel. _Yeah, let's take advantage of the woman recovering from the deep tissue stab wound, without the benefit of modern medical technology._

_Who was taking advantage of who?_ he thought ,as her hands tracked down and pulled his shorts down and off.

Her mouth had followed the track of her hands. The body of the huntress had soon claimed his.

Fortunately, no nosy medical droid had come in at that time.

He shook his head at the memory and comes back to the park bench. The Smirk is glowing in its power. She takes his left hand in both of hers. Her look grows troubled, as she examines the hand.

_Oh well, here comes the storm._

She peels the glove off of the hand. Her eyes take in the swelling and redness; the light burn on the back of the hand, near the original wound. She shakes her head. She looks into his eyes, that powerful, single brow marking over her left eye raised.

He throws himself on the mercy of the court.

"I know," he simply says.

"What happened?" she quietly asks. The coolness of her hand burns.

"I was sparring in the dojo. I lost focus and paid for it."

She nods. She lifts the hand and kisses it gently.

He smirks. "Wow, I seem to be getting off easy on this. I expected hellfire and brimstone."

"You just let me get out of a medcenter bed after nearly dying a day and a half ago. Not only that, you gave in when I needed to feel alive and have my way with you."

"Yeah, you really had to twist my arm."

She pauses, takes a sip of her caf. "Plus, you haven't said anything about my own 'loss of focus' on Shili."

He flashes back to the water cascading over both of them earlier, her fingers entwined in his hair, as he knelt and his mouth played over her core. He had noticed the three healing parallel scars on her left hip; his mouth had deviated from its appointed task and had tracked the scars. He had felt her unfocused eyes on him as he did.

Scars that could only come from a beast that they both knew so well.

He smiles. "I can't figure us out. We go from being so fucking self-sacrificing for one another, to being accepting of each other's injuries with a shrug. Am I right in assuming that the loss of focus might have had something to do with me?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same."

They sit in silence as they take each other in.

"So what do we do?" she asks. "I certainly didn't lose focus when I fought the huntress."

He nods tightly. "I think that we have to trust our training and our skills. This is kind of new. I at least went through it before with...."

Her eyes fill with understanding. She raises his hand again and kisses the _beskar_  ring on his injured hand.

He pulls her close. He feels her body relax as he looks at her in the ridiculously tight tank top under her jacket. His eyes track over her. She notices his eyes.

Her Smirk is palpable as his eyes rest on the emblem on her chest. _Sure--he is looking at the band emblem._

"I think we are both about to lose focus again," she says. "I think I am going to find some of my own clothes. These were good enough to get me out of the medcenter, but I can't see fighting in them."

"Just make sure that you keep it for the future." His own smirk goes through her.

"Yeah," she says. "Along with the underwear."

He sighs. "I don't want to get up from here, but I have to go face the music with the Dragon. I am kind of AWOL."

"I am going to finish my caf, then get going. The huntress isn't going to find herself."

He sobers. "I know I ain't supposed to say it, but please be careful."

She touches his face and brings her lips to his. "You can always say it, _Baa'je'ie_. I know that you feel it."

He gets up. She watches him walk away.

Her eyes grow pensive as she wonders why that purple, green, and gold force presence isn't in her Force sense. 

**Palace of Justice**

Dani Faygan once again finds herself as the only sane, rational person in a room that has gone mad.

She had started her day off by walking into the Palace of Justice. To the office spaces that Bail had given her to work with. She had not expected to see Ahsoka sitting on the steps of the building as she walked up, two security officers looking balefully at her.

Ahsoka had smiled as she saw Dani. They had embraced on the steps. Due to the fact that they were standing in the place where public decency laws were enforced, Dani's greeting was fairly sedate.

She breaks away and looks at Ahsoka. _Wait, she's smiling. She nearly got stabbed to death; and she is smiling._

_Covenant?_

_The cute diner-owner she told me about?_

_Or both?_

She finds that she doesn't care right at this moment. Dani embraces the warrior again and closes her eyes. They break apart and walk inside the building to the office that they had given her, leaving the two uniformed guards to stew. Both of them bear marks of a not-too-recent battle in which their over zealousness outstripped their skills and abilities.

Including the fading mark of a frying pan on the side of the head of the younger, stupider one.

The day goes to shit from there for Dani.

As they walk in her borrowed office, the day starts its crash. Sitting at her desk, with his booted feet on the surface, a familiar ISB Agent smirks at them. All too familiar.

"Ah, Inspector Windu," he says to Ahsoka. I would really like to talk to you about your encounter with the alleged assassin two nights ago."

_Only sane person._

She feels the same pain building behind her eyes that she always did in those places and those other times. Ahsoka Tano and the ISB agent known as Trigger were hurling insults and subtle snark at one another without respite as she tries to figure a way to keep the ISB agent engaged enough to keep him from taking over the investigation, but in the dark enough to keep them all from getting shot.

Two facts are not helping her very much. One, that Dav Kolan, as Trigger was born, has already possibly seen Ahsoka and Covenant using lightsabers and a few abilities that would not be welcome as entertainment at the ISB annual picnic.

The second is simple biology. There might be some mutual antagonism based on the _whatever-it-is that the huntress and hunter are engaged in -what was it she called it? Oh, yeah - joining -_ and the fact that the ISB agent might want to do some version of it of his own with Covenant. Or already has.

She tunes back in. Immediately she regrets it.

"...this is a planetary matter. We have no need for ISB to stick its nose in here." _She has been hanging around Nola and Bail too much._

"My dear, might I remind you of a simple fact. The 'I' in 'ISB' stands for Imperial. Alderaan is a part of the Empire, as much as it is hard for her to admit. As such, the Bureau reserves the right to get involved in 'planetary matters' as you call them. Especially when it involves a close Imperial partner such as Sienar."

"Oh, so you admit that they are 'partners.' Which means a rubber-stamp of innocence even if they shot our friend."

The temperature drops, after it had risen in the heat of their discussion. Kolan stares at Ahsoka with fire lancing from his black, almost pupil-less eyes. Ahsoka returns fire from her azure.

His voice is quiet, but filled with menace. "You don't know me, little girl." _Twice in one week, Dani thinks, someone has made that mistake._ "Just because Covenant is fucking you, don't think that you know me. Ask him. He will tell you, whether as an adversary or an ally, I am an honorable man. If I recall correctly, that sense of honor that Covenant appealed to is the sole reason that you and he are not lying rotting in front of a rock wall in Wild Space, with your chests blown out and a blaster bolt in your heads for good measure. Are we clear?"

The air is oppressive as Ahsoka fights for that calm. A calm that was drilled into her since she was three years old. A calm that Dani has seen come over both she and Covenant when their tempers would've blown everything up. A calm that Dani has seen pull them both out of situations that were desperate in their hopelessness.

Ahsoka Smirks. "You don't know me either, asshole. Yes, Covenant has told me that you are honorable. I am not going to thank you for not executing us in Wild Space when it was what any normal being would do. I am not going to thank you or congratulate you for doing the right thing. I will tell you, as I am sure Covenant has reinforced when he was kicking your ass in that 'fresher on Naboo. If you threaten mine, I will end you. I won't make a show of warning you. I will end you. I will give you a chance to fight back, if the situation is right. But the result will be the same."

They continue to stare at each other. Finally, Kolan smiles and says, "I'm glad that we had this discussion, Ms. Windu. We seem to be clear. Good talk."

"By the way," he interjects. "He didn't kick my ass. It was a draw."

Dani can see the rejoinder a light-year away. "So, how're your balls, Trigger?"

"They are wonderful, Inspector. Would you like to feel them to make sure?"

"No, I'll pass," the huntress says with a Smirk, "Besides, I have more follow-through than Bryne. I would've handed them to you."

"Well, Inspector Covenant isn't apparently as shy as you about checking them out."

Ahsoka's Smirk is lethal. "Good to know, Trigger."

"Why is that, my dear?"

"Where he has been. At least I know he has had a shower and been dipped in bacta since then. So any diseases he might have acquired have been eradicated."

Dani's eyeroll can be felt by both antagonists. "As much as I would dearly love to continue this fascinating discussion of Agent Kolan's genitalia, it is not helping us at all. I propose that we table our--exchanging of information until you have both have had a chance to cool down.

The ISB agent nods and smiles. "Quite right, Chief Inspector. I would love to come back and interview Inspector Windu after you and Procurator Bel Iblis have had a chance to put a leash on her. Or perhaps Covenant might enjoy that chore."

Ahsoka, to her credit, is calm. Perfect sabacc face. She doesn't rise to the bait.

Kolan's expression is blank, as well. "It has been a pleasure, Chief Inspector. It will be even more of a pleasure if you are able to curb Ms. Windu's behavior, so that next time she will be less _snippy_."

Ahsoka continues to keep her expression blank, but her insides are reeling at the emphasis on the last word.

Kolan is not through, however. He opens his briefcase and pulls out a metal cylinder. He places it on the desk in front of Ahsoka. "You might want to be more careful with these figments of your imagination. You shouldn't leave them lying around." He exits past her, brushing against her shoulder as he leaves.

Ahsoka and Dani stare at the lightsaber. The lightsaber last seen being kicked out of Ahsoka's hands on a rooftop.

Just before a Huntress nearly killed her. And a mysterious stranger opened up with blaster fire.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Corporate Poodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is shined.

Ahsoka is reeling. Dani can feel the emotions rolling off of her. One, is an emotion that she has never felt before from Ahsoka Tano.

_Panic_.

Not for herself. Images, flashes really, play through the resonance. Of a little girl and her caretaker; her parents. A laughing pair of sparkling eyes over a cup of caf and diner food. Nola, lying helpless in a medcenter room. Her own warm crimson light.

A pair of warm green eyes poised above her. Laughing at something she has said.

The image expands to a beautiful green world with rugged mountains.

Dani closes the distance to the warrior's back. She circles her arms around her, careful of the raw wound on her back. She rests her forehead against the center lek, shifting with fear and anger. She clears her own fears from her heart and extends the warmth to the young woman. She feels the ex-Jedi relax. The lek stills.

She feels another emotion forming in the huntress. She feels the words form through the resonance. _Thank you._

Ahsoka turns in her arms and puts her chin on Dani's shoulder. "I think I need to go. Go far away. I think I need to kill Kolan, before I do."

Dani starts and pulls away from Ahsoka. Her eyes fill as she feels another new emotion, growing at the edges of her vision. A dark vision of a lightsaber through Kolan's throat. No warning. No mercy. She gasps as she turns away from the darkness.

And another horrible flash of a pair of blue eyes dimming from the floor. An orange body pierced by dozens of wounds.

_No. I won't give you to them that easily_. She steels herself and turns back to Ahsoka. She grasps her firmly by the shoulders and looks into those impossibly blue eyes.

"Babe, there is no indication that he knows anything. He is a manipulator. He throws shit out there hoping something will stick."

"I don't think that I can take that chance, Dani."

"Love, Covenant explained to me a little bit about the light and the dark side. He explained why you both try to center yourselves so much. Fear and anger lead to the dark side." She pauses, gathering herself. "I can see what he means, just in the last two minutes being exposed to your emotions."

"Dani...."

She places her fingers over the Togruta's lips. "I know that you would gladly pay that price to save the ones that you love. But speaking as one of those who love you, I am not willing to live if it means your soul. I am pretty sure that no one else on that list would want that either. You are too precious for that. Not just for your value to the movement, either."

At that particular moment, Ahsoka has an epiphany. She understands Dani. For the first time since they had met. The strange mix of lust, warmth, comfort, friendship, and love. The entwining of the physical and the emotional.

Everything a Zeltron does in their existence is an act of love.

She looks at Dani through new eyes.

"Ahsoka, you go out there and do what you need to do to protect everyone. Find your huntress and try to save her. But don't lose yourself in the process."

Ahsoka takes her in her arms again and holds her tightly. "You are a good friend, Daaineran Faygan," she whispers.

Dani smiles and turns Ahsoka towards the door. "Go now. I will watch your back. I will take care of Kolan if it is needed." She gives a hooded look. "One way or another."

Ahsoka Smirks. "I don't think that will work as well as you think it will."

"I love a challenge. Or I can throw Covenant at him."

As the huntress starts her Hunt, she hears Dani speak. She pauses at the door.

"Ahsoka," Dani says, "Find the good and do it."

XXXXX

Covenant slams the door behind him, cutting off Draq's rant mid-invective. He is really not into the Dragon's breath today. He stalks out, thunder playing onto his features.

_Guess it really doesn't matter if I fucking get angry or not. Anger can't lead you to the dark side when your secret decoder ring to the Force seems to be defective._

His angry walk has led him back to the park bench where he and Ahsoka had sat and just existed over breakfast. His thunderous expression falls on a young couple sitting on the bench that he and his hunt-sister had shared. The couple, a boy and a girl in their mid-teens, squeaks and vacates the bench.

Their terror, centers him. _Do I have yellow eyes or something?_

He looks around the bench and sees the deathstick butts on the ground. He looks down at his gunbelt and starts to laugh.

_No yellow eyes, but I do have a cop's gold shield on my belt._

He sits down. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on touching the Force. He calms himself, taking deep breaths. He concentrates on Ahsoka's face. Nothing fancy. Just her sitting here with a look of enjoyment on her face, eating her food and breathing with only a slight bit of pain; laughing at something stupid he had said. He reaches out, trying to connect with that bright blue and orange light that has been in his head for the last two months. Until this morning.

He opens his eyes, frustrated, as the presence and the Force elude him. _Not even static._

He remembers another time when his Force sense failed him. Right after the cauldron of Order 66, the bureaucratic reference to the death of his way of life. A trauma in which he had watched his Master, the woman who had done more than any to make him the man that he was, murdered by the very beings that she had also raised.

A trauma that he had woken from six months later, his last memory of falling from the upper deck of Tipoca City on Kamino, after experiencing the deaths of thousands of Jedi through the Force.

Not really his last memory. His last sensation was of furry arms and a wet Wookiee smell pulling him from the depths of the ocean and a brief glimpse of a beautiful blue face looking down at him with pain in her eyes. A shared pain at the assured loss of another that had been held dear to both of them.

For the next six months, he had stayed with Lassa's crew, unable to connect with the Force. Until Lassa had grown disgusted with his self-pity and thrown him off on Mandalore. An ejection which led him to Kal Skirata and a connection with another of his heritages.

It was during his 'graduation' exercise from Skirata's training program; a covert theft of Imperial documents, that his sense had returned - just when he needed it.

He doesn't know if that will happen again. This is the first time that he had ever shared his Force-energy with anyone. Just like Ahsoka, he had never had any skill or inclination for the healer's arts.

He doesn't even know if that is what has caused this - blindness. One of the reasons that he had been selected as a Shadow was an incredibly strong ability in shielding his Force sense. To the point where Jedi Masters couldn't sense him in the same building with them.

It had taken a lot of his energy in the last five years, trying to stay off of the Empire's sensors.

He may be doing it on the cheap from now on.

He has no regrets. He would do it again for her, if it meant her being whole and able to carry on her fight. She will probably make him regret it, though. They had tacitly agreed to discuss any instances of self-sacrifice between them. It had worked once when he had gone to Mandalore.

His concern is what skill he can now offer Ahsoka, to protect her.

That remains to be seen.

His comm sounds. The text sends another dark look across his face. _Guess we'll find out soon enough._

XXXXX

Dani Faygan lies on the couch of a gilded office in the business district of Aldera. A beautiful, icy blonde woman is sprawled on top of her, bonelessly. Both women's breathing is slowing to a synced rhythm. A casual observer would see that both women are spent after a long session of lovemaking in the afternoon.

They would be half-right. At least one's mind is elsewhere and her heart is beating at a perfect resting rate for her species. Her kisses are tender, but have grown more distant in the last few days.

Ever since her clothing was splashed with the blood of a dear friend; her foster-sister. Ever since she watched the brilliant light fade out of those dark eyes.

"Are you alright, darling? You seem distracted," the executive says. The Baroness is a kind, giving, passionate lover, but totally clueless after the act of sex is complete to basic sentient feelings.

_Just plotting how I am going to fucking end you if I find out you had anything to do with hurting my loved ones._

She has had to struggle not to let any of those plans seep through her empathic broadcasts. A brief glimpse of her strangling the woman or any of the fifty other ways she has thought about would not be conducive to getting information.

She does envy Ahsoka those sharp canines some days.

Dani is not a violent person. She is, however, a loving one. She is as fierce as her huntress when it comes to defending hers.

She remembers to reply to the executive. "I'm fine, darling. Just have a lot on my mind."

The young human, sighs. "I know, love. I am glad that Ms. Vorrserrie seems to be doing better."

_The problem is, I can't detect any insincerity in her emotions. Either she is very good, or she is very sincere._

"Please let me know if I can do anything, Dani."

"I will."

"I hate to ask you this, babe, but can you give me those names of those disaffected board members at CEC?" Asla asks.

"I should be able to confirm the names by tomorrow," Dani replies. She makes a finger crossing motion just above the soft skin of the Sienar woman's back. "Draq' has really pissed a lot of people off. It should be easy for. You will be able to humiliate him."

"It seems like you are one of those people, my dear."

"I should've been promoted years ago. I am much more qualified than those eunuchs he has promoted. His yes-men."

"Darling. When we take over CEC, or if we succeed in merging, either way, rest assured, you will be compensated. Compensated with a position and salary commensurate with your intelligence and talents," Asla says. She kisses Dani. "I only hope that you will still consider this position, among others." She smiles as she says it. Dani matches her smile.

_Yep. Pretty sure I might get a promotion. But not in the organization that you think. Might make Superintendent out of it._

_Plus find the piece of shit who hurt my sisters._

"Of course, I will be able to get rid of that sniveling little womp-rat Leandro Tak," the executive says. "That little bastard was foisted on me because of his so-called connections. My father insisted."

"Just because you have some sort of backwards-ass affiliation with the Authority doesn't really make you much. The Authority is nothing compared to my Imperial connections."

"Asla, what is his connection to the Authority?"

"What?" the Sienar manager asks.

_Oops.Too far._ Dani compensates by seizing the nearest breast with her lips. Her tongue soon reduces Asla's ability to question further.

_Tak, where do I know that name?_ She tries another way in. "Asla, dear, where is this Tak from? I might be able to find something that you can use."

She waits for the young woman to catch her breath. "He is from Azarcanti in the Sector - ohh!"

Dani multitasks. Something is nagging at her in the back of her mind. Some piece of useless trivia that Nola, baby diplomat in training had told her. Something about the Azarcanti. Some arcane naming convention.

Her mind flies back to a conversation in a medcenter room. A conversation between a killer and a huntress. The huntress' eyes filled with pain; wrenching her heart. The killer giving a name. The name of his erstwhile boss. The one that his actual boss is investigating.

Tek.

She hears Nola speaking. _The second generation of a prominent family, after the generation that comes to prominence, changes the name slightly, to demonstrate that they must make their own way in the world._

_When you come home, Nola Vorrserrie, I am going to squeeze your innards out. For one more reason._

The human yelps as Dani uses her teeth in celebration. She kisses the spot.

Apparently Asla is not letting the topic of her assistant go. As Dani moves slightly lower, she hears the executive say something. She pauses. "What was that dear?"

"I said, the Authority connection is nothing. He is thick with that driver or bodyguard or whatever he is. A Rodian. Peedo or Dreedo or something, equally as creepy as Tak. He brags about his Hutt connections all the time. Even his new Pyke friends."

_There it is. The Pykes and the Rodians again. They keep popping up, ever since they tried to kill Ahsoka and Covenant._

_Gotta finish this. Get to a comm. Bryne might be interested in this._

She flips the woman easily and starts moving down her torso.

XXXXX

Covenant waits outside the office building that Sienar's delegation has taken over. _The Baroness must've fallen asleep for Dani to get that text out._ That or his boss has gotten very good at one-handed texting over a lover's back while the lover is supposedly taking you to the next system over.

_I'll choose door number two._

The front door of the office building opens and a Rodian steps out. A particularly useless Rodian bounty hunter. One so inept that Jabba has fired him and rehired him multiple times.

Of course, there must be something there, as King Slug hasn't ended him yet. Covenant remembers a half-read criminal intelligence report that said that even though this one wasn't with the family group that he and Ahsoka had pretty much wiped out on two different planets, he was trying to make his name with those self-same Pyke remnants that Gontan Krell had been playing footsie with.

At least, Krell had before some particularly beautiful artistry with a pair of lightsabers and Force-synchronization had opened up his oversized skull. 

_Dani should be proud that I actually read that cop shit._

He falls into step a fair distance from the Rodian. The Rodian turns into an alley.

At this time in his tail, he would usually try to get to the high ground to surprise from above. But his detachment from the Force precludes this. So, he would try a Skywalker and Tano special. _Go in the front door and take out everything that clanks._

Or at least a modified version. He walks into the alley and finds himself staring down a small blaster, held by a weaselly Rodian.

_Walking in the front door works better if you can actually sense danger._ In an almost casual movement, he brings the lightsaber already in his hand up and slices the blaster in half.

"Hello, handsome. Come here often?"

In answer, the Rodian, glances up. Covenant sees the glint of something from the opposite building in his mark's bulbous eyes. He dodges to the left, as the Rodian moves to the right. Blaster fire slices through where they had been standing.

_Of course, using your senses is all well and good, but those senses aren't really going to help you with using Shien to deflect blaster bolts._ Not without the Force.

He continues his move towards cover and draws his DL-44. As he lays down a barrage, he gets a glimpse of high montrals, just before the target retreats from his vision.

He looks around and curses, realizing the Rodian has given him the slip.

_I am never going to live this down. I just got bounced by Greedo. The universe's most inept bounty hunter._

_I guess that answers the question, as to how useful I am to Ahsoka without the Force._

XXXXX

Dani Faygan, Chief Inspector of Corellian Security and head of a shadowy organization known among its peers and its prey as the House, walks out of the office that she had just spent the last two hours doing her job for her adopted planet - her father's planet.

She thinks about the time spent. The information that she has received and the misinformation given - two of her organization's main mandates.

_Let Justice be done for the Five Brothers, though the Heavens may fall._

More information in one afternoon of pillow talk than in two months.

She exits the building into the bright sunlight. Standing there are four Imperial Fleet troopers in their black uniforms and their oval helmets. A woman in civilian clothes is standing with them.

"Ms. Faygan?" the woman says.

"Who's asking?"

"ISB. Come with us."

"Now why would I do a thing like that, sweetie?"

"Because, 'sweetie,' you are under arrest."

"On what charge?"

"Espionage against an Imperial defense contractor," the woman says. "Also known as treason against the Empire."

As the woman pushes her to the ground and she and the troopers start a thorough and personal search, Dani sees Covenant out of the corner of her eye, his blaster drawn. She shakes her head imperceptibly, just before it is forced to the sidewalk.

 


	9. Waltz of the Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not as it seems.

**Alderaan  
Aldera  
Government District**

A storm rolls into the small non-descript building that serves as the Imperial complex for the Alderaan sector. Fleet troopers and other functionaries dodge the storm, as they see the expression. Even the ones comfortable with Imperial power and their own arrogance quickly move out of the way.

Bryne Covenant heads towards a large office in back. Clad in his uniform, rather than the comfortable spacer's clothes he had been wearing, he doesn't stop at the final defense at the gate. A woman clad in civilian clothes, last seen with her knee in the back of a dear friend lying on the sidewalk. She stands her ground in front of the door. He notices her swollen lip and the partially concealed bruise under her right eye. He smiles his best, charming smile at her.

The fat lip is raised in a sneer. A red light above the door changes to green. Without a word, the gatekeeper moves from the door. She moves from in front of the door, her hand retreating from the back of her waistband.

_Apparently being Force-blind has no affect on other powers. It is fortunate that I use those powers for good._

He drops all thought of the gatekeeper as he stalks into the office, his face a mask of thunder. He sees his target sitting on a low couch laughing as he holds a brandy snifter in one hand and a cigar in the other, with two other people, who have joined him in his laughter.

Two other people as familiar to him as his own face. He stops short, his eyebrows raised...

At Draq' Bel Iblis and Dani Faygan, both seated in chairs around the couch. He looks at Dani's hands. They are free with no binders. They are only encumbered with a brandy snifter and a cigar.

The Dragon of Corellia sits in the opposite seat of Dani. Smirking at Covenant's expression.

The third member of the comedy team laughs at him. Dav Kolan says, "So nice of you to join us, King. Please, do sit down and join us."

Covenant stands his ground. "I think I will stand until someone tells me what the hell is going on."

Draq' jerks his head towards a fourth seat. "Sit down, boy. And for once in your life, shut up." He looks to Dani. She at least looks sympathetically at him, as she pats the love-seat beside her.

He walks over to the sideboard and pours himself a large brandy. He sits next to Dani. She kisses him on the cheek and hands him her cigar.

He draws on it and takes a large sip of his brandy, to center himself. "Okay, somebody talk."

Kolan speaks up. "It's simple, King. Draq' came to me after I arrived and after a round of mutual threats and bluster, we decided to work together to find the assassin, as well as who is holding the leash."

Draq' speaks up, "I am more interested in the assassin; Trigger here is more interested in the leash holder, especially since it points towards the possibility of a Pyke resurgence."

Trigger takes the monologue up again. "The Empire doesn't have a huge agenda against our organized crime families and organizations, as long as they don't interfere with its interests..."

"As long as they are not competition for your own criminal tendencies," Covenant says. He sees Dani hiding a smile.

Kolan stares at him. His eyes flash fire. "Are you through? Are you going to shut up long enough for me to tell the fucking story? Or do I have to teach you a lesson in manners, much like that hellion of a girlfriend of yours needs?"

The room falls silent. Covenant looks at him, this eyes drilling into the Imperial. Both Draq' and Dani hold their breaths.

"Trigger. Use your indoor words. You know what I told you in the past about threatening my loved ones. I am tempted to let her take care of you, seeing that she might already have a reason to."

Kolan's faces loses its hard edge. A slight smile quirks his lips. "Very well, Covenant. I wouldn't want to humiliate you in front of your bosses. They both obviously have a misplaced regard for you. You can also tell Mace that she can relax. I didn't intervene on that rooftop just to kill her later."

"You can tell her yourself. I have a feeling that she may find you on her own, once this whole thing is over."

"I look forward to the conversation. I am expecting a feeling over my shoulder any day now when standing in front of a urinal, if she is anything like you."

"Who do you think taught me that move? So what happened that put you on that roof, if you don't mind me interrupting story time?" Covenant asks.

"I followed her after I got through with being misdirected by Chief Inspector Faygan. I climbed up on the roof and saw the other Togruta taking aim at her. I opened up; knew if I hit her, it could've still been bad for your huntress. Especially if she was using those web rounds."

Draq' interjects. "She was, but it didn't turn out well for her. He turns to Dani. "Do you have any leads on her identity?"

"No. Our huntress, as well as the Authority rep were looking into it. I haven't heard from either one of them."

Kolan speaks up. "You might not want to be putting a lot of faith in your Authority rep. He may have a little bit of a sense of honor, but he is also a congenital liar and a murderer."

"Gee," Dani says. "Sounds like he might make an entry level ISB agent, like your little apprentice out there."

Kolan looks at her. "There is still time, Daaineran, for me to charge you with resisting arrest. You broke two of my troopers and gave my 'apprentice' a fat lip and a black eye."

Dani looks at her fingernails, calmly. "They got handsy. Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind that, but a girl likes romance and dinner first."

"I'll be sure to pass it on to Agent Horan and the boys." He looks at Covenant. "You could learn a few things from your boss, King."

Covenant starts to speak, but a growl from a dragon stops him short. "As much as I am enjoying all of this unresolved sexual tension among you three, could we please get back to the issue at hand? The rooftop?"

Kolan takes a sip of his brandy and savors it. He makes a show of relighting his cigar. All the while ignoring the look that Bel Iblis is giving him.

"I watched as the huntress got hit by the round that your hellion sent back to her. I then, ahem, see her, well, let's just say she got up to the roof and leave it at that."

He paused, an actual look of respect on his face. "I saw one of the most epic fights I have ever seen. Your huntress was incredible. The other one just seemed to have an edge in experience, maybe a little size on her."

Covenant, Draq', and Dani look at each other. The look that they shared was one of pride, but also wariness - wariness that an ISB agent was further aware of her skills.

"I saw her take the knife to the back. There wasn't much I could do without hitting both of them. I saw the other huntress put the knife to her throat. I decided that I had to open up. I might wound her, but that was the better alternative than having to watch her life bleed out on that shithole of rooftop."

Dani notes the tone of his voice. There was reverence? Pain?

"Just as I was going to open, the huntress pulled the knife away, kissed her, and lowered her to the ground. She stepped away. She seemed to be crying as she looked down on your Inspector. That's when I opened up on her before she changed her mind. She got the hell out of there. I tried to pursue, but lost her. I did get a direction of travel. She moved towards the warehouse district near the port."

"Yeah, thanks for looking out for her as she was bleeding out," Covenant says, a hint of menace in his voice.

"Stifle yourself, dear. I had heard the blaster fire coming up in support of her. I knew her backup would be there," Trigger retorts.

The three Corellians look at one another. They decide to put off shooting Trigger, for now. Draq' speaks first. "Well, that gibes with what she told us. That the assassin is reluctant and may be under duress."

"Yeah," Covenant says, but she may still be in danger if she tries to confront her and reason with her."

Dani steps in, "I know, but I trust her to do what she needs to do."

The ISB agent chimes in, "I don't. If she wants to save the universe, which I think is probably in her character, she better hope that me and mine don't find this unknown huntress, first."

_There's the asshole that we know and love, thinks Dani and Covenant, simultaneously._

Covenant changes the subject. "So why arrest Dani? How does that help you find the mastermind?"

"Since our little adventure with the Besalisk, as I told you I would, I have been making it my hobby to find the Pyke connection. It has led me to some disturbing links to Sienar and this deal."

He takes a puff on the cigar. "It came to a head when I got an anonymous call about Dani from someone here on the Mother in the delegation, about Dani. Agent Horan had let me in on a little tidbit that she picked up about some honey trap being worked by CorSec. I decided to see if I might be able to find out who the Pyke's contact was. My reasoning was that they might want to eliminate any intelligence assets that might be poking around."

"Lo and behold, it somehow worked. The good Chief Inspector was in her cell for not more than an hour and my agent and troopers were recuperating in the infirmary, when a icy blond shitstorm comes into my office."

Dani smiles. Kolan continues, "The Baroness was incensed that I had arrested her chew toy. She threatened me with all sorts of hell and damnation if I didn't immediately release her. Ms. Faygan couldn't be a spy because she was her agent in CEC. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Chief Inspector Faygan is a consummate professional and was most likely playing her."

"But, I did eliminate the Baroness as the source. She happens to mention some little drone named Tak that had wormed his way into the delegation. As the caller was male, I put two and two together......"

"Didn't know you could do higher math," Covenant snarks.

Kolan ignores him. "I think that Tak might be our scumbag. It's a leap, but I am good at that. Among other things." He looks pointedly at Covenant. Dani catches the looks and elbows the Corellian.

Kolan continues, "Nobody else is senior enough in the delegation to give me the details of the espionage that my informant did. Unless the Baroness is a lot more devious than I think she is, Tak is the only other choice."

Dani nods. "The Baroness is not devious. She will stab you to death with a stylus through the eye, but she doesn't think like that. Plus, she gave me a connection between Tak and a former Hutt Rodian named Greedo who is trying to audition for the Pykes. Tak is also related to the Authority exec who Gallandro is trying to build a case against for his real Authority boss."

Trigger rolls his eyes. "Again, don't put too much stock in what Gallandro says. Once a scumbag, always a scumbag."

"Don't you have a tattoo that says that?" Covenant asks. He instantly regrets it. "Yes," says Trigger. "I'll show it to you, sometime."

"Speaking of Greedo," Dani says, "wasn't somebody we know supposed to capture him and intimidate him into giving up all of this?" She looks at Covenant, as do the other two.

"Well, he had some help. From our Togruta huntress. Just outside the Sienar home-away-from- home."

Draq' cannot let it go. "You let the Galaxy's most inept gunsel get away from you? I may have to rethink how much I am paying you."

Covenant doesn't reply. Dani picks up on this. She shakes her head at Draq', with a look of pain. Draq' quiets and looks thoughtful.

Covenant speaks up. "I think that I might have hit her. It may give more fresh blood, even a little bit that someone can track. I'll find her and let her know." He turns to Kolan. "If any of your little minions follow me, or I find any extra devices on me, it will not go well for them. Or you."

"Much as I love getting threatened by officers from some pissant world, I will give you and your girlfriend some head. You have a rotation to find her."

"I'll take as much time as I need. If I am not through and see anyone wearing gray-green or black, I'll shoot them."

"Just so long as we understand each other. Dani, perhaps you and I can start rolling up Greedo and Tak and sweating them. Seeing how Covenant got his ass kicked."

**Her Diner  
University District**

Ahsoka lets loose an involuntary gasp as Meglann puts her hand on her bare shoulder. "Easy, partner. I got you." The young diner owner winces as the brawler gasps for breath, as she sits on the small desk in the tiny office in the back of the diner. "Shh, I've got you," she repeats in a soft voice. Her right hand is busy, trying to inject a light blue substance into a horrific wound on the young woman's back. A light blue substance that seems to have the consistency of that gravy that she has just learned to make.

The brawler had walked into the diner with no warning. Pain flashes in her her beautiful, expressive blue eyes. Meglann was about to lay her out with snark, but she instead guided her to the back room. Without a word, the brawler had looked her in the eye and had taken her shirt off.

As if summoning her courage, she turned around and showed her the bloody bacta pad on her back. She had produced the syringe and had showed the student how to inject it.

Meglann had balked, her eyes filled with fear. "Meglann, honey, I need you to do this for me. I can't reach it to do it myself. I can't wait however long it will take for me be able to go into bacta. I don't have time to wait on anyone else. I have to keep going. Please help me."

"I can't even look at my own blood, much less anyone else's," the student had cried. "Sailor...."

"My name is Ahsoka. You are now one of eight people on this world who know me by my name. Don't tell me you can't do it, Meglann Florlin. I saw you brain that asshole with a frying pan to help me when we knew each other less than two hours."

Meglann nods and takes the syringe.

XXXXX

Meglann holds Ahsoka as her breathing returns to normal. Ahsoka's eyes are closed, as she touches the Force to help with the pain. Meglann somehow knows not to speak. She can feel something coming off of the Togruta, but can't place it.

Her face rests against Ahsoka's rear lek. She can feel the lek shifting and vibrating slightly against her skin in a strange sensation.

"Ahsoka," she says.

"Mmm?"

"Just wanted to say your name. It is beautiful."

The lek shifts in a noticeably different way. "Thank you, Meglann. And thank you for helping me. I realize this is a lot to ask."

"What happened? Is that a knife wound?"

"Yes, it is. I can't tell you what happened. It's better that you don't know. I realize that, again, it sounds like I am full of shit, but it is the truth."

"I believe you, Ahsoka. Why did you come here? Why didn't you go to that Corellian? The gravy man?"

Meglann can feel the Smirk, but it disappears. "He has already helped me more than enough. Plus, he is out working on something. Something to help me more."

"Sounds like he is a handy kind of guy to have around."

"You don't know the half of it."

Meglann draws her courage and turns Ahsoka around. She looks into the warrior's eyes. Then lower.

"I hope the next time I get to see you half-naked, you aren't bleeding."

Ahsoka Smirks. "With my life, sweetie, I can't promise anything."

Meglann hands Ahsoka's shirt to her. "I know you have to go. Please be careful."

"Thank you for your name, Ahsoka," Meglann says formally. "I will guard it and keep it safe."

"I know you will."

After Ahsoka leaves, Meglann walks out into the diner. Gort looks at her sourly. "While you were in the back room getting laid, we got busy."

"Shut the fuck up Gort. Get back to your grill and work on learning to cook food that people actually want to eat."

Gort's eyes widen in surprise. He then smiles at his boss's retreating back.

_At least somebody's happy._

XXXXX

As Ahsoka walks away from the University District, her comm beeps. An address in the Warehouse District. She smiles when she sees the next word come up. The smile fades, as she thinks about what has transpired in the last day.

Of Covenant's loss. Something that he doesn't know that she knows. She had lost his presence when she awoke this morning. One of the reasons that she had seized him and melded their bodies together was that she had come awake thinking he was gone.

She had not said anything; wanting him to tell her; wanting him to share his pain. Especially after he had given so much of himself for her to make sure she strengthened to carry on 'her' fight as he termed it.

_I guess all of the pain that we went through; of coming to terms with how we were going to fight together; to talk to each other before we did something stupid in the name of the other, just went out the fucking window._

As she approaches the address, she lowers her shields to try and bring that powerful presence back into her head.

Nothing.

Another sense; one more primal flares as he steps out from a stair landing. He looks at her. As if waiting for the axe to fall.

She doesn't swing it. Instead, she walks over to him and puts her hand on his face. She kisses him, as her eyes - those wide open eyes reflect his own pain.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you shared the Force with me for a third time," she says. He smiles. "Simple. Because you would've said no."

That wasn't the right answer, but she remains calm. "Yeah, I probably would have. I did have that right." They sit on the bottom step in the evening light.

"I know. But I also know that you were our only hope of finding that assassin. I know that if I didn't do something, you would've gotten out of that bed whether or not you were stronger and marched yourself out to look for her."

She is silent. He looks down at his boots. "Yeah, I probably would have. But I would've known that you would've been there right behind me to have my back."

He smiles. "I still will be, but I don't think that I will be much good to you. I let the galaxy's most inept gunsel escape." He remembers's Draq's words, meant in jest.

"Did you survive?" Ahsoka asks. He looks at her. "Answer the question, Covenant," she says darkly.

"Yes. Yes I did."he says.

"How did you survive? You don't have the Force," she continues. He doesn't reply.

"Everybody who talked to me about you told me that no matter what, you got knocked down, but you still fought. You still fought for your cause, and for the people that you fight with. Whether it was as a Jedi, or as a Mandalorian husband, or as the Protector of a world and a people."

His eyes grow wide. She continues, relentlessly, "Yes, Draq' told me about the title that you do claim from your heritage. I realized when I woke up next to you and didn't sense you, I didn't immediately open my eyes. I thought about you, my hunt-brother."

"I realized that even all those years ago, when I could still actually be called 'Runt,' that I didn't claim the Jedi as my hunt-brother. I claimed you. I claimed the Protector."

"I am still going to need you to fight with me, if we are both going to survive and do what is right. For Nola. For the rest of our loved ones who are in danger. For that huntress and whoever she is trying to save."

"I have faith. The same faith that your Family has, that the Force will be with you and will return to you."

His green gaze bores into her steel blue one. She is waiting for the smartassed response. The riposte about actually being awake during his lectures in the Clawmouse clan.

It doesn't come. Instead, he puts his hand on her rear lek and pulls her towards him. Their foreheads touch, followed by their lips. He kisses her on the end of her nose.

"When we have more time, Runt, I will tell you what happened the last time I was like this. Two years. Right after Master Ti died. The big reason I told Gungi to run. Because I couldn't protect or teach him."

"One day after that. It was back. No questions asked."

He draws breath. She realizes she has forgotten to breathe, as the pain in her back lances her back to reality

"If you will still have me after all of this is done; when we are lying in the grass under the stars, I will tell you my stories. The ones that you have waited patiently for."

She smiles. "I will lie in your arms and listen, _Baa'je'ie_." She speaks another name in his ear.

One that a dragon once told her. That she had never spoken aloud, before.

 

 

 

 


	10. Return of the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and living.

**Alderaan  
** **Warehouse District  
** **Early Evening**

The huntress watches from her perch above the younger huntress. The pain of her dying arm knifes through her as she sees the veins turning silver. The arm hangs useless.

She watches the younger huntress and the human male that the huntress has met. She watches their easy intimacy; their touches. She watches the huntress' lekku respond to his words and his touch.

Her call is silent, as she relies on her preternatural hearing and the translator in her mask to listen. The words mark their intimacy as surely as their touches and her younger huntress' lekku.

She hears the Togruti word, given in the intimate inflection of lovers, of mates, and of hunt-brothers and sisters. The pain in her heart wells, as intense as the pain of her wound and the pain of her ribs where the young huntress had pummeled her.

She sees the _Akul_ -teeth that mark the human's gunbelt, as well as the blaster and the two lightsabers at the back of the belt.

She recalls the story that she had heard from a neighboring clanstead. Of a very young huntress, too young, actually to be hunting who had taken a beast known as the Old One. A beast who had killed several children her own age.

About the huntress' hunt-partner, a human, older with his own teeth, that she had used as bait. A human that she had risked everything, including those teeth, to get him to help when he was injured. A human who had defended her right to the teeth, when another less scrupulous hunter had tried to claim them.

The human had claimed her as hunt-sister before the clan and the Elders of the Hunt.

 _Baa'je_ \- 'one who is set out', is what she had called the human. She watches them kiss again. She listens.

XXXXX

Covenant sees Ahsoka's discomfort. He moves up to the next step and pulls her gently to sit in front of him and lean back. Her breathing eases. He tries to concentrate as they discuss their next moves. Tries to keep from being distracted by her lekku moving in front of his face.

"So, Bait, what are we doing here in the Warehouse District?" she asks.

"Well, your savior on the rooftop, who happens to be our favorite ISB agent, tracked the huntress here from your location."

Her eyebrows raise at that. "I wondered how he got my saber. I guess that is going to make it harder to kill him."

He smirks. "Maybe. Maybe not. He says that you are safe."

"You trust him?" He is silent. "I don't know. He is honorable, and he does have a sense of duty. I just don't know who it is to, yet."

"Well, I am still waiting on Gallandro, our friendly neighborhood gunman to get back to me on the Assassin's Guild," Ahsoka says.

"You may be waiting awhile. Looks like his boss, Tek is in this up to his eyeballs, through a relation on the Sienar team."

"Yeah, but supposedly he doesn't actually work for Tek," she replies. "Yeah, I know," Covenant says, "But Trigger is convinced that he is involved in some way."

"Oh, so that is an authority on double-dealing," she snarks.

Her comm beeps. She looks around and activates the holo function. A smaller than normal figure comes up. She smiles. "Hello beautiful," Phygus Baldrick says.

"Hey, short-stuff. You okay?" she asks.

He smirks. "You come to Corellia and I'll show you how okay I am."

She snorts. "Hey little shit," Covenant says. "She is way out of your league. Hell, she is way out of mine."

"Hey, Bard. As long as you admit that, and you're still tapping it, there's a chance for me."

Covenant can feel the eyeroll beside him. She grows serious. "Touchstone. Thank you for what you did for Nola. I won't ever forget it. Thank you."

Phygus sobers. "I won't say I was happy to do it, but I am glad that it helped. I also gained a new drinking buddy in her Doctor." He brightens. "I do have somebody who wants to talk to you. They won't show their face though. They say they look horrible."

There is a pause as the comm's pickup moves. Then a weak, almost imperceptible voice comes over the speaker. "Hey Tano, Hey, Bard. How's it going?" Nola Vorrserrie gets out.

Ahsoka closes her eyes and smiles. "Hey, Nola. Not bad. Even better now. And you're wrong. You sound beautiful."

"Guess I owe you and the rest a bunch of drinks. I've heard what you have been doing for me, keeping Bail safe, trying to find the shooter." She stops for a moment. "I owe you a lot more, Ahsoka," she whispers. "You too, Bryne. I owe you both nearly a year that you will never get back." Neither of them respond for a moment.

"I was going to push him away, No-no," Ahsoka says quietly. "I made my own mistakes."

Ahsoka looks at Covenant. He has paid the biggest price. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them. "You don't owe us anything, Nola. You would've done the same for us. Maybe you already have by keeping our secrets." He smirks. "You would just do it with a lot more grief for Draq' to keep him honest."

They hear a brief burst of weak laughter. "Loves, I wish I could talk longer, but Dr. Heg is giving me the evil eye. I love you both. Squeeze Dani for me."

"We will. You take care, sis." Ahsoka says.

Touchstone pops back up on the holo. "Ahsoka, I have found some information for you from Shili on the huntress. Her genetic information was on file since she was a registered hunting guide for offworlders. She was a damned good one, too. She never lost anyone."

"That's difficult to do, especially how hard-headed off-worlders are," Ahsoka says, bumping her head against Covenant's chest.

"Hey! I followed instructions."

"I really do love watching you two kids play, but could I continue? Dr. Heg has some of that vile local brew for me."

"Continue, little man," Covenant says. "We'll be accommodating for your sexual frustration."

"Your huntress' name is Ahala Maashu, according to her license. She has a mate named Cubran Maashu". Two pictures flash in the air.

"That's her," Ahsoka says. "I'd remember her anywhere. She has a scar, as well on her face, now. The mate looks familiar, too, but I can't place him."

She hears an intake of breath from between her montrals. "What, Bait?"

"You do know him, Runt. You fed him a meal and made him eat it on Nal Hutta. It is how I found you."

Ahsoka's mind reels, as does Covenant's. She remembers a drunken, broken montraled Togruta, who had hit on her in that pit of a bar. She had made sure that he had a non-liquid meal and sent him on his way. Apparently Covenant had been able to use that to find her after Krell had taken her.

"Where do the records end?" Covenant asks. "They end about two years ago. They had a son, who should be ten, but both parents dropped off of the net."

"What about the boy?" Ahsoka asks.

"There is an interesting side note. Interesting as in horrifying. About a year ago, the boy's foster parents were murdered. The boy disappeared. It is of note because Shili doesn't normally have many murders, let alone suspected gang hits."

"How did they suspect gang involvement?"

"Let's just say that they had the hallmarks of a particularly nasty family of Rodians - one that you both are familiar with, seeing that you have wiped most of them out in the last two months."

Ahsoka stands up. Covenant follows her. "Thank you Touchstone. Keep looking for the boy. See if you can look at remaining or former Pyke strongholds; see if there have been sightings.

"Okay," the slicer says. "Please be careful, both of you." He disappears.

"So what next, Runt?"

"I think that I go active and try to find the huntress. I think that the boy is key."

Her Force sense screams as she whirls towards an alley, her saber drawn, but sheathed.

"You are right," says a strong voice in Togruti. "His name is Cubreem. He is key to my heart."

XXXXX

The huntress stands there in the mouth of an alley. Her hands are empty and she holds them out. She is tall, even taller than Ahsoka. Her lekku extend past her waist; her montrals are well turned outward.

"Hello, my little sister. I am glad that you survived." she says.

"No thanks to you, my elder sister," Ahsoka says in the same language.

"I couldn't kill you. My blade was ready to slice that beautiful throat of yours, but I couldn't. Not even to save my violet-eyed little hunter." She pauses, looking at both of them. "It would've been like destroying a work of art. You are so powerful for one so young."

She focuses on Covenant. "So this is your hunter. Is he your mate? He looks like he would breed strong hunters and huntresses on you."

Ahsoka Smirks at Covenant's discomfiture. Apparently he can follow along. "No, he is my hunt-brother."

Ahala nods sadly. "My advice, then, from one who made the mistake, is to never take him as a mate. Join him until you both can't breathe, but don't take the vows of mating."

She looks at them. "Cubran and I had taken the oaths. We were young and felt that we knew everything. The Elders of the Hunt refused to recognize and approve our request to take the vows."

"We did it anyway. We eloped to another clanstead. Everything everyone said to us came true. Cubran was easy on the eyes, but he couldn't make a go of anything."

"Everyone has paid for our arrogance. Your friend. The family that took Cubreem in. You. Now that you've killed me, and I haven't killed your King, my little hunter will pay."

"But they haven't paid, elder sister. My friend is alive and will be. We can get you the same medicine to save you. We can save your little hunter, if you can help us find the man who is controlling you, who hired you to kill our ruler."

"I can tell you who he is. I have a way to find him on this world. But, I need to give him something. I don't know where my boy is held." Ahala says.

"Leave that to us. We are already working on finding him."

"But you are only two. How can you kill the small-faced man and save my hunter?" Ahala asks.

"We are not only two. Plus, you have seen me fight. You know what I am, or what I was," Ahsoka says. "This man was once a Jedi, also."

The huntress looks skeptical. "But he said that he has lost his power. He is only a man."

Ahsoka can feel her Smirk grow, but she stifles it. She looks at Covenant. "It does not matter, elder sister. He is the man that I chose as my hunt-brother. You heard me tell him. I did not choose the Jedi, I chose the man."

"On his world, he is known as a protector. I trust him with my life, whether he is Force-blind or not. I trust him to fight with me and to allow me to fight with him."

She looks at Ahala. "I have shed my blood to you. Do you trust me?"

The huntress pauses, then nods. "I will trust you little sister."

"Then trust me when I say, that he will find your hunter and bring him to you."

Ahala finally nods. "What is your name?"

"My name is Bryne Covenant. Once known as Taliesin Croft. I will find the hunter." He stumbles a bit in the Togruti, but Ahala nods approvingly.

"Little sister, what is your name?"

There is only slight hesitation. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. I come from a clanstead west of the Valley of the Northern Wells, near the Lar River. I have not been back there in a lifetime."

"They breed decent hunters there." Ahala says. Ahsoka Smirks. "Yes, they do."

"They are also all smartasses there."

"Yes, they are," says Covenant. He gets that one loud and clear.

He turns to Ahsoka. He takes her in his arms. "I guess this is where I get off, Runt."

She looks into his eyes. "Please be careful. I want you back. We have a date under the stars of my world."

"I wouldn't miss it. Don't worry. I'll be safe. I am bringing some friends. See that you do, as well." He gives his own version of the Tano-Smirk. "The Dragon hasn't invaded a sovereign world in a while. I think that I can persuade him."

She smiles. "May the Force be with you..."

 _Jame_.

She whispers the name. He grins. "May the Force be With You, Ahsoka."

The huntress, Ahala, smiles and turns away as they part.

XXXXX

Ahsoka watches him leave. She steels herself and turns to the elder huntress. "So. Who is the small-faced man?"

"He is a criminal. He is all that is left of an original family that ran a syndicate. I have trouble with the Basic, it is a name like the creatures of the water."

"The Pykes? The Pyke Syndicate?"

"That sounds right. His brother was killed, along with the brother's family by another gang at the end of the Wars," Ahala remembers.

Ahsoka wishes that she had Covenant there. She does the next best thing. She picks up her comm.

XXXXX

"...his name was Marg Krim. The Black Sun killed him and his family in a strike on Oba Diah, the Pyke homeworld," Dani says.

"Tell her that he has a younger brother. Come on, tell her."

"What are you, twelve, Trigger?"

"Well, tell her dammit."

Dani rolls her eyes. "Did you get that, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I did, but ask him what his name is and where I can find him."

Dani clenches her teeth and hands Kolan the comm.

"Hello, my dear," he says.

"Drop the charm, Kolan. It doesn't suit you. Tell me what I need to know."

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," the ISB agent says.

"Why? Everything I get is that you wouldn't be interested in mine."

"You never know. What do you have?"

"I have the huntress. Covenant is gone to find her son who is being held by the Pykes somewhere."

"Oh, I'd sell tickets to that."

"Give the comm back to the adult," Ahsoka says.

"Dani, I need you to let Draq' know that Covenant is on his way. He'll need backup."

"Will do, babe. What else?" Dani asks.

"I am going to try and find out where Krim is on this world. I am going to end this, once and for all."

Dav motions for the comm. "The younger brother's name is Stadag. He was an enforcer for his brother. All the sociopathic behavior without the charm."

"Wonderful," the Togruta says. "Dani, can you and your shadow meet me wherever I can find the address?"

"Yes, we can," Dani says, looking emphatically at Kolan.

"Dav," Ahsoka says, surprising both him and herself with her tone, "No bucketheads. Alert planetary security if we need it."

"You drive a hard bargain. I'll go along with that, until I think that we need them."

She rolls her eyes. "Kolan, I don't want ISB to come and save the day. I want people to know that Alderaan may be a pacifist world, but they can handle their own problems. Do you fucking understand me?"

There is silence on the other end. "Alright, we'll do it your way for now. But you and I, young lady, are going to have a conversation when this is all over."

"I look forward to it, 'dear'. Maybe your balls will survive this one."

Kolan tosses the comm to Dani. The CorSec officer is smirking.

"Refresh my memory. What are her redeeming qualities?"

"Well, I don't have first-hand knowledge when it comes to you, but she is apparently a lot better in the sack than you are."

"Plus personality. Love. Mercy. I could go on."

For once Kolan is silent.

XXXXX

Ahsoka turns to Ahala. "Sister, I have to figure out how I am going to find where Stadag Krim is. We might be able to get a lead on your boy, if I can sweat him."

"I understand, Ahsoka." She embraces the younger woman and holds her tightly. She gently rubs her back above the wound.

"Isn't this sweet?"

They break apart. Ahsoka puts Ahala behind her. "Hello Gallandro. I wondered where you were. Guess you weren't grooming that _Themiar_ above your lip."

The elder huntress snorts at that, as she picks up the one word in Togruti.

"I think that we are going to find out if a 'not a Jedi' is faster than me. Nothing personal sweetheart. It's just that my boss doesn't want any inconveniences when he takes over Sienar."

"Which boss is that? Tek or Odumin?"

He smiles, "Neither actually, although I do have a job interview in the next few months with Odumin. Tek was only a means to an end. His name will be all over it, though. Might sweeten the deal for Odumin."

"We have business to attend to, my dear. His hand moves towards his belt buckle. Don't worry, little girl. I'll make it..."

His blaster flies out of the holster and into Ahsoka's left hand. Four shots ring out in succession, as four bolts fly into the gunman. One in each leg, and one in his left arm and shoulder. The gunman screams as he falls.

"You were saying?" Ahsoka says.

She walks over to the gunman on the ground. "Notice I left your gun hand intact. I am not vindictive. It may take awhile, but you might get to be fastest in the galaxy again. But you are going to do it back in the Authority. So where are Krim and Tak?" she asks, giving the name of the Sienar executive that Dani had relayed to her.

"You little bitch, you are making a mistake leaving me alive. I'll...."

She pops him lightly on the mouth. "Language. Spill."

He spills.

"I have no doubt, you will be the big bad, again, Mustache Boy. But not for awhile and you will need a new toy." At that she breaks the blaster in half.

She turns and walks away. Ahala's look of pride and amazement is palpable as she follows the ex-Jedi.

 **Sartain Imports  
** **Warehouse District  
**Midnight****

Ahsoka walks up to the address, noting the large assortment of meatheads hanging around the outside. All of them seem to be Rodians or local muscle, such as it is. Not a lot of organized crime on a pacifist world.

She looks across the way to the other corner and sees Dani and Kolan standing there. She makes a series of hand signals, hand signals that come to her from a previous life.

Both Dani and the ISB agent nod. "What are you going to do, little one?" Ahala asks. "Nothing stupid, I hope."

Ahsoka shrugs. "What I usually do. Charge in and throw out any plans that we might have. I figured I would skip the planning process."

"Oh," the huntress says. "What do I do?"

"You stay out here and watch our backs."

"Ahsoka, no!"she whispers fiercely. "I can still fight!"

"I know, Ahala, but I don't want you to. I want you to live and see your little violet-eyed hunter. See him grow up to be what the songs say he will be."

"Ahsoka, little sister, I don't want you to get hurt for me. Or die....."

The younger woman seizes Ahala's hands. "Ahala, it is what I do. It is what I was born to do. Stay here."

Ahala seizes Ahsoka's face and kisses her fiercely on the forehead. Her eyes are welling as she sees the ex-Jedi draw both blasters and turn.

She walks forward and opens fire on the nearest meathead.

XXXXX

"Has she ever heard of waiting for backup? Kolan says, as he sees the signals.

Dani looks at him. "Grow a pair, Kolan. Backup is on the way, but she wants to make sure that we hit them hard so that they don't have time to signal anyone to kill the kid."

He shrugs and aims at the nearest scum. "Makes sense, I guess. Sounds like a Covenant plan."

Dani rolls her eyes. "With those two, I can't tell who comes up with these crazy ass things."

XXXXX

The first two thugs fall easily. Out of her peripheral vision, she sees Dani and Dav moving rapidly on the other side. A large Nikto blocks the door to the import business. She leaps feet first into his chest and pushes him through the door. He tries to grab her foot; she stomps his face as she passes.

More thugs open fire on her. She manages to dodge most; she feels a twinge on her hip, but ignores it. She focuses on a young woman lying in a street, her life's blood flowing onto another friend. Of a proud huntress forced to kill. That same huntress' eyes welling, as she prepared to cut Ahsoka's throat.

Another blaster bolt comes close to her head. She sees a figure firing at her as he retreats. A figure with an unnaturally small face for his large triangular head.

A Pyke.

He retreats through a door. She doesn't hesitate. She follows him. Nola's face in the forefront of her brain. She slides through the door. She catches a glimpse of a large staff swinging towards her head. She ducks, but the staff hits her left montral square. The being swinging it strikes her hands with the butt, knocking her left blaster free. He swings it again and sweeps her feet from beneath her. She rolls and comes up with her right blaster firing into the large Nikto's head.

She has a moment to get to her feet. Her ribs seize up at that moment. She shakes her head and wills herself to breathe and rise.

She falls to her knees. The pain from the wound, coupled with the fresh wound on her hip, keeps her there.

She looks up. Dani is down, clutching at her side. Kolan falls to his knees to check on her. Ahsoka sees a human in a business suit walking towards the pair. The Pyke, Stadag Krim, the purveyor of this misery, along with the human swings a blaster rife towards her. She fights to rise.

Ahsoka sees his finger tighten on the trigger and fire. She waits for death. _I'm sorry, Baa'je._ The bolt intersects with a orange-bronze body that leaps between Ahsoka and the blaster.

Ahsoka feels her heart constrict as Ahala falls to the ground. The huntress' eyes fall on her as her body rolls. The huntress gives a small smile.

A smile that is a catalyst.

Dav Kolan looks into the human's blaster as he moves to shield Dani. The Pyke is firing at something to his right. As he turns towards the Pyke, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a bright green shaft of light block a beam from the blaster.

Right between the eyes of the human, who Kolan assumes is the Sienar traitor, Leandro Tak. He feels his right shoulder sink underneath the slight weight of a boot. A boot connected to a slim leg that launches.

His brain is just able to register the green shaft of light plunging between the eyes of the Pyke mastermind, Stadag Krim.

The exact same spot where the blaster bolt had been deflected into the human's face.

He sees the Togruta deflecting blaster bolts from the assorted other gangsters, using an odd reverse grip. Standing between he and Dani and harm. A memory stirs.

Suddenly bolts are coming from the opposite direction towards the thugs. The thugs are falling. He sees an inept Rodian stumble and then turn and run. He sees a bolt from just below him streak to the Rodian and strike him in the ass.

He sees Dani's pained smirk. _I guess Covenant's honor is redeemed, where it comes to Greedo._

He turns, expecting to see the Alderaani Security Forces. He sees them, but he sees another sight he didn't expect.

Bail Organa, Senator and Viceroy of a pacifist world, firing a blaster along side the security forces. Coming for his people. The Viceroy's face is calm as he takes aim and exorcises the demons of a young woman taking a bullet for him.

Dav turns toward the Togruta. He nods. He feels Dani bringing her blaster up. "Go," he says to the girl. "Take your hunter and get out of here. You are safe."

She nods and turns towards the elder huntress. She easily picks her up and leaves before the first Imperial transport arrives.

XXXXX

Ahsoka moves as quickly as she can with her burden and her freshly opened wound. She hears a soft, weak voice say in Togruti, "Stop, child. Put me down. I want to see you."

She falls to her knees and places Ahala on the ground. She can see the froth bubbling on the woman's lips, the gaping wound in her chest. The wound that she took so that Ahsoka could keep fighting.

The woman motions her down beside her. Ahsoka lays full length beside the dying huntress. "Ahsoka." The woman gasps.

Ahsoka moves to place her hand on the wound, to do as she had done for Nola. The woman pushes them away.

"No. I need you to listen to me. Listen to me closely, Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka Tano," she says weakly. "I charge you with the care of my son, Cubreem Maashu." Ahsoka's eyes widen.

Ahala continues, "I know that your life does not allow you to raise him yourself, but I think that between you and your hunt-brother, you can find a suitable family to raise him in our traditions on Shili."

"If his father can be saved, he can help, but there needs to be someone else. Promise me."

Ahsoka's eyes well. She whispers, "I promise that Cubreem will be raised as the hunter that he is. That he will remember his mother as a huntress."

The woman's breathing grows shallow. Ahsoka readies herself to let go. Ahala raises a bloody hand and touches Ahsoka's cheek, leaving the bloody froth behind.

"I also charge you, Ahsoka Tano with officiating at my rites on Shili. You will know what to do with a huntress' body."

Ahsoka's eyes widen again, as she realizes the enormity of her task. She can only nod.

She places her hand over Ahala's. She feels the hand go limp in hers. She lowers it to the woman's chest, above that devastating wound.

The wound that she took so that Ahsoka could live and fight another day.

She crosses her legs and sits there watching the dead.

Bail and Dani, insisting on looking for her themselves, find her in that position. Dani eases herself next to her and keeps watch with her. After a moment, Bail takes up a like position on the other side of his paladin.

 

 


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are made whole again.

**Hutt Space**

Cubreem the Hunter sits in his room staring at the door. The guard, whom he calls the "Lizard", occasionally throws bits of jerky at him, to get him to eat them off of the floor. Cubreem had taken to throwing them back at him; which had earned him a hard cuff from the Trandoshan that had knocked him across the room and then a chaining for a week.

Cubreem is ten years old with the calm, wise eyes of a hunter at least three times his age. His violet eyes take in everything, and his quick mind remembers everything, including every slight by his caretakers and his tormentors.

He remembers everything, but he does not act on them. He is a born hunter. He is patient. He waits. He had learned his lesson when the opportunity presented itself to escape. He had taken it, but realized he had no where to run.

His captors had only brought him to this world a few days earlier. He had been on several worlds since these _themiars_  had taken him from his foster family. Even though his captors had taken pains to hide what had happened, he knows what had befallen the Togruta who had taken him in. He remembers smelling the blood from underneath the hood that his captors had roughly yanked over his head.

Even though Cubreem the Hunter's quick mind remembered everything, he only had vague memories of the hunter who had sired him. A strong smell of drink, occasional visits, and arguing with his mother, marked his few memories.

He has stronger memories of his mother. A tall, skilled huntress, who had taken him into the bush whenever she could visit, to show him the spoor of the _Akul_ -beast, as well as the leavings of the beast's meals - to show the youngling the power of his adversary.

There is a scratching noise at the door. The Lizard starts awake from his hissing, snoring sleep. The scratch is followed by a bump and then a knock.

"Who's there?" the Lizard hisses in his strange cadence. There is a muffled reply. The Trandoshan places his black eye against the peephole.

A brilliant blue shaft of light erupts through the eyehole, impaling the Lizard and stopping about two feet behind his head.

The Lizard falls. The shaft stays in the door and moves away from the peephole, slicing a rough circular pattern. A heavy boot kicks the circular cut away from the molten edges. The figure attached to the boot follows it into the room, being careful to avoid the sides. The figure reaches back and opens the door from the inside, as the outside guards had no way of entering.

The figure is clad in metal armor - armor the color of the trees along the valley forests on his half-remembered homeworld. Golden highlights shine, as well as an unfamiliar color, but one that mimics his own violet eyes.

The figure removes his head covering. A human male with short hair the color of the iron of a hunter's blade and eyes the same shade of his armor looks at him. The human smiles and beckons to him. He speaks.

Cubreem starts when he realizes that he is speaking in the language of the hunter's own birth, albeit in a strange, lower pitched version. He makes himself understood.

"Cubreem the Hunter. Your mother, Ahala Maashu has sent me to fetch you home. Will you come with me?"

Cubreem has the wariness of a prisoner of two years. Something about this male calls to him; to trust him. His gaze falls upon the hunter's waist. There, inset into a leather weapons belt, are the teeth of a full-grown _Akul_. The belt holds several modern weapons, but Cubreem's hunter's eye is drawn to the knife at the armored human's boot.

A knife similar to his mother's. And his father's when he hunted.

Cubreem smiles. He walks towards the human.

XXXXX

Covenant looks left and right as the boy walks towards him. In a quick move, the young Togruta scoops a knife from the belt of the dead Trandoshan. His gaze meets Covenant's. Covenant smiles and nods. He dons his _buy'ce_ and moves down the corridor.

Ordinarily, he doesn't pay much attention to the information on his HUD. He usually turns everything off except for visual. In his new world, without the Force, he tries to process the information that the helmet provides. He had learned these skills the last time that the Force had decided to "work in mysterious ways" and abandon him. It had been a while and the skills were rusty.

He comes to an intersection. As he approaches, the HUD flashes a red arrow. He crosses the intersection and holds his lightsaber up. A red beam of energy strikes his blade and is deflected down the corridor. The deflection misses the owner of the blaster. He tosses his saber to his left hand, draws his own blaster and sends his own fusillade down the corridor, striking two of the thugs coming towards he and Cubreem.

He motions the boy to cross the corridor. Just as the boy clears the corridor, he feels a blow like a sledgehammer on his backplate. He manages to keep his feet, but curses as he sees a two Aurabesh words flashing on the screen.

_Behind you._

_Apparently there are still a few bugs in the system_ , he thinks, as he fires over his shoulder, in an instinctive move that had been drilled into him by Kal Skirata and a slight young woman with her own beskar'gam and family issues.

He hears the cry of the thug as his bolt strikes home; sees the thug, a female Weequay fall in the inset of the HUD.

He shifts his shoulders, stretching them in the armor. The stuff held. _Best wedding gift ever, sweetie, he thinks to a beloved face always in his mind._

__

_Focus, Covenant. You could have these nice conversations with yourself and your dead when you had your 'friend' with you._

He shakes his head and notices the child watching him with a quizzical expression on his face. No, not quizzical. _Is there something genetic among these people that predisposes them to smirking?_

He gently shoves the boy forward, as they run towards the exit. He can hear blaster fire increasing ahead, as well as heavier reports. The HUD tactical screen displays a series of red triangles winking out and an increasing number of green.

_Good. The friends finally showed up._

Cubreem and he break out into the fading sunlight of the early evening on this world, a world so non-descript it only has a catalog number rather than a name and an abandoned mining facility.

_Thanks Phygus. I guess I owe you some of that Drall rotgut that is your new favorite. Only you could have found the boy here, using some half-assed algorithm that you and your new drinking buddy came up with._

A drinking buddy who was one of the foremost medical scientists in the galaxy, rather than a computer engineer.

Covenant sees his objective. A battered cruiser of Corellian design. A ship that had saved his life so many times a lifetime ago, when his world was new and a company of the finest soldiers and men he had ever known had shared his life.

Other green-clad figures are running behind him. Several are already at the ship and have turned to give covering fire. He sees a tall, craggy-faced dragon spitting his own fire from the hatch. He shoves the young hunter towards the old man. Draq' unceremoniously grabs the boy by the scruff of the neck and pulls him aboard.

Covenant begins a swivel to cover the remaining Rangers. One more of the upper turrets joins the barrage of covering fire. As his turn is about half way completed, a lancing fire runs down his right leg, as a glancing bolt strikes him where his skin is covered by beskar-infused cloth, rather than the iron itself.

As the pain takes him to his knees, an electrical sensation plays through his brain. The sensation dulls to a steady hum that is noticeable in its weakness. Nothing like the underlying link that has been his companion since he can remember.

The hum soars for a moment and returns in its dimness. Accompanying it however, and underlying the sensation; supporting the rest of the sensation; is a foundation. A foundation made up of a warm blue-orange light. A light that he had discovered again two months ago on a bucolic world, as its owner cursed him and swung a left hook into his helmet.

Even now, he can feel the foundation lancing him with a familiar Smirk and eyeroll as it imparts its thoughts in a clear, beautiful, familiar voice.

_Really? All it took was getting shot in the ass? If I had known that...._

Incongruously, all he can think of as Draq' Bel Iblis grabs him by the collar of his armor and drags him to the hatch is a snarky rejoinder to the presence.

_It's the upper thigh._

The hatch closes. He can see the Rangers, Draq' and the boy-hunter looking at him as if he was insane. Draq's smirk grows serious and thoughtful as Covenant turns to hobble deeper into the ship.

As he does, the blue orange presence disappears from his senses.

**Alderaan  
** **University Medical Center**

Ahsoka fights the light as it wells around her. The smell of bacta is overwhelming, as it usually is. She can feel the light pounding her skull through her eyelids, as she sees the face of Ahala lying on the ground, her chest gaping.

The light fades from an intense flash to a warm glow in her mind's vision. A warm purple glow that fills her with comfort.

Then the light is gone; replaced by darkness.

Another smell brings her back to the soft light of a medcenter room. A smell of warm vanilla, overlayed with a slight smell of...breakfast food.

As her eyes come open, she takes inventory of her body. _Slight pain in back, check. Twinge in left hip, check. Bacta hangover, headache, unexpected, but check. Bladder full to bursting, check. Mouth that feels like a bantha shit in it, check. Weight and warmth of Alderaani university student/diner owner on right side, ..._

_Okay_.

As her head tracks to the right, she sees Meglann's head in the crook of her arm, her body turned and lying against the ex-Jedi's. Ahsoka checks under the covers. At least they left me some clothes, this time.

Ahsoka closes her eyes and lays her head back on the pillow, as she remembers Ahala's death and the responsibility that the older woman had charged her with.

_Where the hell do I start with a ten-year old hunter?_

She thinks of Covenant and the missing light in her head. She doesn't even know if he was able to get Cubreem, or even if he survived.

She feels an intense gaze staring at her from her right side. Meglann's sparkling eyes stare into her own with depthless concern. Ahsoka moves over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Not that I mind, but how did you wind up in my sick-bed?" Ahsoka asks. She can feel the smirk against her side. "A very beautiful woman with a big smile and laughing eyes, who gave me big hug and a kiss, and copped a feel on my ass, came to the diner and said that I might want to show up in this medcenter bed. She said it might be worth my while."

"How do you feel, Ahsoka?" the young woman asks.

"Better, now, after I have actually been dipped," the brawler replies.

"I'm glad you're okay. I wish you didn't have to get hurt like that, whatever the hell it is that you do."

"Me too, babe. But it is what I..."

"...Was born to do. I know. Both of them said you would say that."

"Both of them?" Ahsoka asks with confusion.

"Your friend, Dani, who is sitting outside our door keeping everybody, including the med-droids away. Better than a coat hanger any day." Meglann smirks again at Ahsoka's perplexed expression. She moves up and kisses the Togruta.

"By the way, good morning. Not exactly what I envisioned when I dreamed of waking up next to you. At least you are not bleeding."

Ahsoka smiles and gently kisses her back. "Good morning, to you, Meglann Florlin."

She lays there for a moment. Collecting her rushing thoughts. "Who was the other?" she asks, already suspecting the answer.

"Your Corellian stopped by the diner before Dani did," Meglann says. "He showed Gort a few simple meals and gave me a few pointers on handling stubborn Togruta brawlers. He also apologized with great charm for overstepping his bounds and intruding on my 'port.' Something about you taking advantage of him in this very medbed."

_Full Smirk and Eyeroll on that one_ , she thinks. "Yeah, like I had to hold a blaster to his head," Ahsoka says. They both laugh easily.

"I told him I would let it slide, this time."

Ahsoka asks, "So what were some of the pointers?"

"Some of them will have to be demonstrated at some time in the near future. The gist was to make you laugh, and to kiss your new scars. Working on one, right now. There were also a few more, strenuous pointers, as well. For when you are in my port."

Meglann grows serious. "Ahsoka, he seemed like he was a million kilometers away, even when he was laughing with me. Is he... is he alright? Is he in danger?"

She breaks off as she sees the pained expression on Ahsoka's face. The brawler looks down and is silent.

Meglann's heart sinks; as she thinks she has overstepped. Ahsoka looks up and smiles wistfully. "I don't know. He is out doing what he was born to do, as well."

Ahsoka takes a sip of water. Meglann summons her courage and asks, "What is he to you? He's more than a boy in a port, isn't he?"

The brawler touches the girl's face. "He is...a reminder of a shared past. A past that I thought was dead. We both thought the other was dead."

She smiles, "Then, a couple of months ago, he jumped back into my life and punched me in the jaw." Meglann's eyes widen at that, but she mirrors the smile.

"Were you lovers? Back in your past?"

"Actually, only for a night. We had been close for years before. We grew up together, after a fashion. After we had been away from each other, we felt ourselves growing closer."

She shakes her head, and takes Meglann's hand in hers. "Don't get that look. That's not to say that you mean any less to me. He just has a different place in my life."

She steels herself. "Right now, he is dealing with the fact that he might have lost something. Something that he was born with. I can't explain it to you; as the explanation might put you in danger." Meglann's eyes widen again. "I am dealing with the fact that he might've lost it because of what he did for me."

"He doesn't seem the type to let that bother him," Meglann says. "Something tells me that you both are stubborn when it comes to trying to save each other."

Ahsoka smiles. "Were you ever a pirate in a past life?"

Meglann grows serious. "I will tell you. I think that you could do worse in having him watching your back. He was dressed in some type of armor. Not the helmet, but he had it with him. Even when he was laughing, or I was seeing his pain, he looked so--purposeful. Like he was going to put his head through a brick wall for you. He looked, and I don't use this word very often, _magnificent_."

The brawler smiles. She says, "You've only met him twice and you have already figured out that he has a head of solid bone." Both women laugh. "I get the idea that he is not the only one," Meglann says.

Ahsoka looks at the time. She looks as if she has something to say. Meglann says it for her. "You have to go, don't you? To leave Alderaan?"

"I am afraid, so, Meglann."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. It won't be for several months. It is problematic for me to be out in the open on a Core world. Problematic for the people that I love on that world."

"But at some point, I am going to need some real food, and I am going to need the company of someone who has nothing at all to do with big galactic issues or conflict; who might want to just wake up next to me."

Meglann's heart flips. Her eyes water. Ahsoka notices. "Right now, I have to take a shower. I wouldn't mind the company. Somebody to steady me for a bit."

Meglann knows that the choice of words has so many meanings for Ahsoka. She smiles and swings out of the bed. "I need one, too. The smell of grease and meat might be a turn-on for some carnivores, but for others...."

Later, as the water cascades over them both, and as other sensations have cascaded, as well, Ahsoka feels a warm hand caressing her left hip and soft lips touching the healing wound on her back.

**Hyperspace  
** **CSF _Draq'stone_**

Draq' Bel Iblis sits in the main lounge, drinking caf and thinking of children. He doesn't just think of the young hunter sitting up in the cockpit watching the pilots go through their work.

He thinks of his own, by blood, by marriage, and by love. He thinks of the young warrior sitting across from him, brooding about lost abilities, and about another young warrior, no, huntress and how he will be able to fulfill the oath that he took to her.

A crewman comes in and hands Draq' a datapad. He signs the receipt and reads the message. He smiles.

Covenant is watching him expectantly. "Our family is safe, King. Dani and Ahsoka got a little banged up, or in your hellion's case, a little more banged up. Dav Kolan survived the whole experience, although I don't think Ahsoka has had her 'talk' with him, yet. Apparently the conspiracy has been destroyed, or at least the known part of it."

"I need to get home and get the scheme in motion to put Dani's girlfriend in her place."

Covenant smiles. _That's the Dragon we know and love._

Draq' sobers. "There is bad news, though. Ahala Maashu is dead. Apparently she put herself between Ahsoka and a Pyke's blaster."

Covenant closes his eyes.

"Ahsoka has a message for you. Apparently she promised the woman that she would find her son and raise him as a hunter. Or at least find someone to raise him and watch over him."

Covenant digests this. "I guess I need to find someone to take care of him."

"What are you going to do, boy?" Draq' asks. "If it comes down to it, you can bring him to Corellia. I am sure between you, me, Ahsoka, and Dani, we could raise the boy properly."

"I think that the promise was to raise him on Shili as a hunter, not as a pampered Corellian aristocrat."

Draq' smirks, "When have I ever pampered anyone?"

"True," Covenant says, matching the smirk. "Still, with what we do and who all of us are, that would be a weird, dysfunctional family."

Draq' looks at him. "Maybe. But it would damn sure be a loving, protective one."

Covenant looks away. His eyes suddenly have something in them. Draq' gives him a moment.

"Well, boy. I think that we need to discuss the bantha in the room," he says.

"I know Uncle. I'll resign if you want me to."

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"Well, you're not exactly getting your pet Force user anymore. At least not full time."

"Do you honestly think that this is the reason I put up with your bullshit and keep you around; keep hiring you back after you infuriate me? If so, then you are a bigger dumbass than I thought," the Dragon roars.

_Okay, there's the Draq' Bel Iblis version of love._

Draq' softens. "I saw what you were doing when you rescued that boy. I could see the gears turning. You didn't have a way of doing something, but you always had three or four ways of getting the job done in which you didn't need your hoodoo."

"My Master always said that I overthought things. It's why she paired me with Ahsoka on that Hunt. To let me be a little more free in acting, maybe just coming up with one or two options, rather than four or five."

Draq' smiles. "I only met her a few times. But Shaak Ti was one of the wisest women I have ever met. She certainly did well by you."

"She made me who I am. At least the things that I do right. All of the mistakes are mine."

"I think she had a hand in it, boy," Draq' says, "As did Ahsoka and Ky; J'ohlana and Dani. Hell, even that little turd Touchstone. But the foundation was there that they could work with."

"But enough about the past. What are you going to do about that boy?"

"There is a man on Shili who I hunted with. He and his wife are expecting a child; they lost their first son to an _Akul_. I think that they would be powerful parents for him. They are both hunters; unlike his parents, they were hunt-brother and sister that the elders approved marriage for. Just because of the people that they were. They will teach young Cubreem well. It would do him well to have a youngling to teach the Hunt to as well, when the time comes."

Draq' nods. "Sounds like you have things under control. Do you think Ahsoka will agree?"

"I can't speak for her, but I think that she will. And, I wouldn't find it totally out of the question for the boy to visit Corellia. To learn how to be a meddling old bastard. I think that he needs to be exposed to the larger galaxy; at least the positives. Of course, I wasn't the one who was charged with his care."

"You are right not to assume, but Ahsoka is smarter than you. I think she will approve of the idea."

"Now, Bryne, someone has to break it to Cubreem. I will do it, if you want."

"No, Uncle. It is my responsibility. I wouldn't mind having you along, though. Also, I need to go to Nal Hutta after we drop him at Shilli. Can you help me out with this?"

Draq' nods. "I will speak to Gardulla, personally. As long as you don't break anything, you should be fine."

"You know I can't guarantee that."

"That's what I was afraid of," Draq' sighs. He nods. "I'll have another ship meet us at Shili to take me on to Mother Alderaan. You take the _Draq'stone_ and the Rangers, just in case they're needed."

"Just so there is no trouble with the Inspector in charge of the Rangers, you are in charge. It's time you take on some more responsibility, Senior Inspector."

"Great. More bullshit meetings."

Draq' smiles, as they rise and head to the cockpit, Covenant with only a little bit of difficulty. Draq' notices with a smirk that he had been sitting on a cushion under the right side of his ass.

There in the cockpit, he is witness to another side of his paladin. He watches as Covenant kneels by a young hunter. He sees the warrior speaking softly to the boy. The boy is stoic as Covenant, the Storm-King, tells him of his mother's fate and his.

Covenant stays on his knees, his arms slightly open. Open, but not demanding. The boy moves slowly into the King's embrace.

**Alderaan  
**

_Probably shouldn't open until later on Fridays_ , a young entrepreneur thinks to herself.

She looks around the diner. Except for a young couple in a booth, drinking caf and chatting, the diner is empty. Of course, the guy is doing most of the talking. _Wonder if the girl is some sort of criminal or secret agent?_

She shakes her head and tries to rid herself of the stupid smile she knows is on her face. _Pretty sure that the medcenter hot water heating system went down this morning._

The bell on the door rings. Two large beings in cheap business suits and earpieces walk in.

_Oh, shit. What has she done now?_

A more compact, but just as powerful man walks in. His single eye looks around the dining area. Gort walks out and immediately turns and escapes to his kitchen.

Two more bruisers walk in and sit in a booth where they can see everyone.

The older, one-eyed man walks over and smiles a pleasant, if tight smile. "Good evening, Ms. Florlin. You are about to have a party of four - three adults and a child, plus a couple of extra tables. If more guests arrive, we may bring in more of our people.

She tries not to stammer, as the door bell rings again. In walks the face of a system. The face she has seen on the holo many times, but also in person, when he apologized on behalf of a couple of meatheads.

Bail Organa walks up to her, shakes her hand and says, "Good evening, Meglann. It is good to see you again. I am glad we are meeting under much nicer circumstances than last time."

"This is my wife, Queen Breha," he continues. Meglann is not sure what she is supposed to do. She settles for bowing to them both, very conscious of her greasy tank top extolling the virtues of a Mandalorian death metal band. She had not taken it off since the borrower had returned it earlier that day.

"Your Majesties," she manages.

"After a trying couple of weeks, we have decided to implement family night - something out of the Palace. A good friend of ours recommended your place as a good place to start."

_Oh please let Gort be on his best skill-level tonight. Don't poison the Elder Family._

She feels a tug on her pants leg. A small, beautiful presence with brown hair in braids and imperious dark eyes is looking up at her. She holds the hand of a Zeltron, who is smiling at her.

"Are you 'Soka's friend?" the little girl asks.

"Our daughter, Leia," one of the proud parents says.

She crouches down. "Yes, I am, sweetie, er, Your Highness."

"Good. She lets me run barefoot."

"That sounds like her, sweetie."

Leia moves closer and asks, "Can you tell me what a word means? A word that 'Soka says all the time?"

"I can try, sweetie," She doesn't see the frantic head shakes of the adults. "What's the word?"

"Kriff."

She can feel the blood rising in her face, as well as the collective grimaces and eyerolls of the adults. _She did use that word a lot this morning._

Gort hands her menus, to save her.

XXXXX

The huntress watches through the windows at the laughter and joy of the family, as well as Meglann. Meglann is seated with Leia in her lap, chatting animatedly with Flori. Bail and Breha sit back and enjoy their dinner, watching the young people talk.

She looks down at her feet. She smiles wistfully and turns to go. A quiet voice interrupts her turn.

"Ahsoka."

A former Naboo handmaiden stands there, dressed in business clothes, a blaster carried openly on her hip.

"You can go in there, if you like."

Ahsoka shakes her head. "I know, Sabe'. But I should go. I have spent too much time here as it is. It is time for me to be out there. Where I am needed the most."

Sabe' smiles. The resemblance to Padme' takes Ahsoka's breath away. "I know. But you should know that if you do come back, we will guard your identity, just as much as we guard their lives."

"I know, I appreciate it."

"We will also watch over all of your family here, Ahsoka," she continues, looking pointedly at Meglann.

"Thank you, Sabe'.

"It may not be my place to say this, but I can speak with authority on the subject." She pauses, as if gathering her own thoughts and steeling herself. "Padme' Amidala would be very proud of the person you have become, young one. She was very proud of you and loved you very much as a little sister and as your Master's Padawan."

She doesn't mention her Master's relationship to Padme'.

Ahsoka's eyes spill. She is able to catch her breath. "Thank you Sabe'. That means a lot to me," she manages to stammer.

Sabe' nods, "May the Force be with you, Ahsoka Tano."

"And with you," Ahsoka manages to whisper.

She turns, before the emotion overwhelms her and leaves.

She looks determinedly forward. She has a date with someone in a men's 'fresher.


	12. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...of the past, of business, of governments, and of families near and far.

**Alderaan  
**

Dav Kolan stands with his eyes closed as his meeting-stretched bladder empties. _It really is time for Raisa Horan to step up and keep this bullshit off of my my desk and not worry so much about what I am doing. Or trying to catch me at something._

The atmosphere in the 'fresher tenses. The air grows thick with threat. He smiles and shakes his head gently. Kolan opens his eyes.

"I've been expecting you, Mace," he says as his smile turns to full smirk. "Although, don't expect the same reception that I might have given Covenant."

He turns slowly around, to face the well, _admittedly easy on the eyes, if you're into that sort of thing,_ young woman leaning against the sinks, an expression of confident menace on her face.

She does menace and snark pretty well. _Covenant, I have to admit, you sure can pick them._

He stands there open, his hands at his side. "Do you mind if I zip up? I promise, I don't have any weapons you'd be interested in."

She glances down. "If you are more comfortable, by all means. You don't have anything that I haven't seen in greater quantities, elsewhere. Of course, you would probably have room for a sizable blaster in there."

"Wow. Two size jokes, back to back. I'm impressed. King has taught you well."

She smirks. "Who says I didn't teach him?"

"Point taken, my dear. Would you like to go elsewhere for our discussion? Somewhere more pleasant and open? Someplace where we won't damage the paint job with your blood?"

A grimace of distaste flows over the woman's _no, girl's_ face. She ignores the veiled threat. "As much as I would rather get out of here, I think we can say what we need to say in here. If I have judged correctly, our conversation isn't going to get as loud as originally planned. Although, it would be more pleasant somewhere else. Would it hurt y'all to actually-- oh I don't know-- _aim_ once in awhile?"

"Nice bit of a Corellian accent you have picked up there. Pretty soon you'll be throwing 'y'alls' around and dropping your 'r's and g's with the best of them. Do your trills have the same inflection now, after a enjoying a bit of Corellian in you every once in a while? How about your screams of pleasure?"

The eyeroll is palpable and cutting.

"As for this facility, my dear, only men of substance use this room. We are busy and have no time for such niceties."

"Tell you what. There is a nice caf shop a couple of blocks from here. Most of my staff are too lazy to go that far, except maybe one, and I will find something else for her to do. Some busy work."

"Would that be the same little minion still sporting a fat lip and a black eye? Courtesy of my absolute favorite Zeltron security officer?"

He smiles. "One and the same, my dear." His eyes twinkle. "I am sure that you are going to want to go out of the window, with your pretty scarf up. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. It is a suitably public, so it will be harder for any strenuous activities, but private enough for our conversation. It has a nice 'fresher, too, if that is your preferred place of doing business."

The Togruta snorts, as she climbs and drops out of the window.

XXXXX

Dav walks into the caf shop. The Togruta sits with her back to the wall, a cup of caf sitting in front of her. Another cup sits opposite her.

It had taken Trigger a bit longer than anticipated to ditch Horan. The Alderaani native's suspicions were already on high, after he had taken down a Pyke thread, seemingly only with the the aid of a planetary security officer, one that she had arrested only the day before.

One that had rocked her head back with a one-two punch combination, as well as breaking arms and legs on two troopers.

He sits opposite the young woman. Her montrals and lekku are free; the scarf covers her cheeks, and their distinctive markings, while leaving her mouth free to sip the caf.

He sips his caf and nods approvingly. He takes a deep breath.

"I want to start by telling you a story. Maybe that will explain why you are still breathing, Inspector, as well as free," he says. Her impossibly blue eyes narrow, but she says nothing.

"Back about five or six years ago, I was serving the Republic as a flag lieutenant on a naval flagship. I found myself on a campaign above a wonderful garden spot. A garden spot known as Umbara."

He tries not to look in her eyes, as he catches the glimpse of pain and recognition. "To put it mildly, it was a clusterfuck and a shithole from the word go."

"I had been a pilot; so I spent as much time with the pilots as I could. I saw the toll that it took on the clones. Every day, they would fly twenty to forty sorties, trying to provide cover for the groundpounders and keep the Sep navy off of our backs. More than anything I saw how the darkness of that planet was affecting them, especially when they had to actually spend time on the planet."

Ahsoka realizes that she is holding her breath, as the memories flood back to her. As she realizes that the next five minutes could determine her life or death.

Kolan continues, "Even though I was Yularen's flag lieutenant, I was so busy that I didn't have much contact with the Jedi running the air campaign. I just knew that all of the Jedi generals were on the planet, trying to take it. I had heard that there were a couple of impossibly young girls in charge of the air wing. I had heard that the two couldn't have been more different, but that they worked well together."

"I did manage to meet and talk with the older one, a very solemn Mirialan girl. A healer, who I could tell died every time she went out. We spent quite a lot of time together."

"I barely even saw the other one. The younger, snarky one, as people described her. The one, who even though she was younger, had more flight time and was serving as CAG for the air wing. She was a dynamo. She personally flew twice the number of sorties as her troopers. She was everywhere, encouraging, singing, being as light as she could to make her pilots' lives easier. I even saw her make the Mirialan girl laugh once in awhile."

"I also saw her hold the other Padawan as she sobbed in her arms. This younger, smartassed girl, who should've been talking about the latest boy-band or something, was the pillar of strength for that older girl and her veteran pilots."

Ahsoka hides her tears in her caf-cup.

"I do have to admit. I had heard the rumors about the two. About them being lovers. Seeing the younger one comfort the older one, I could believe it. I saw the compassion and the love in the younger one's eyes."

"I saw them stealing a kiss and a bit more in a deserted passageway, when they thought that they were alone."

Ahsoka colors at that. Kolan shakes his head. "Don't be embarrassed. I thought it was a thing of beauty in that hell. The passion and light I saw in them. They were both so alive, standing there against that bulkhead. I turned away quickly, when I realized what they were doing, to give them the privacy that they deserved. I stood by at the hatch to that passageway and turned away anyone trying to go through."

_It was a thing of beauty. It was also the last time that we ever made love. Just a desperate grasping._ She recalls the moment. The moment that they gave in to the light, together. The moment that they slumped against the wall, their fingers still buried inside of one another, fighting to catch their breath, their Force-signatures wrapped around one another.

Trigger smiles as she comes back to her surroundings. He says nothing; just gives her the moment. She smiles carefully at him. Vulnerable gratitude in her blue eyes.

"I saw the older Padawan, the Mirialan let the darkness close in on her. I only saw the younger one give into the darkness when she was away from everyone."

"It all came to a head for me when there was a crash on the hangar deck. A V-19 augured in. The pilot was trapped and it was on fire. I was there among the crews trying to get him out before he burned. He was already seriously injured, but he would've died a horrifying death. I heard the roar of a Jedi fighter come in. One with distinctive red livery. I saw the pilot leap out before it stopped rolling. She covered the ground in seconds."

Dav stops to allow the memories to coalesce. "She lifted the wreckage away from the canopy with her mind, as everyone sat frozen. She pulled her saber and used a unique reverse grip. A grip that I remember to this day."

Ahsoka has the look of a woman preparing for a fight and flight.

"She opened that fighter up like a can of rations. She pulled the pilot out and cradled him while waiting for the medics. I saw her caress his face and hold him as he died."

"Holding and caressing a man who most of the galaxy would deride as just a clone. And kissing him when he did die. No matter the blood or gore on his face. I saw this young girl, who should've been sitting by a pool, chatting up boys or girls, or hunting whatever beast she could on her homeworld, doing a job that men three times her age couldn't do as well as she did."

"I saw her gently lay him on the ground, as the medics came. I saw her stand and collect herself and walk away. I was rapt. I followed her to a hidden corridor off of the hangar deck. I saw her for the first and only time wracked by sobs with tears flowing freely. This went on for five minutes or so. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, much like she had held the dying clone or her friend. I knew she wouldn't thank me. I saw her take a deep breath; the tears and sobs were gone."

Ahsoka is looking at him. He can't look her in the eye.

"I never saw her or her friend again. I lost track, until I saw that the Republic in its infinite wisdom nearly put her to death, for something her friend had done. Something that probably had its genesis over that shithole of a planet."

"When I lost flight status and all of sudden found myself working for the Empire and an ISB agent, I tried to forget her and the other Jedi. I thought she was dead. I hoped that she was dead, so that I wouldn't have to kill her."

He stops and looks at Ahsoka. "I want you to do something for me. I want you to run, Ahsoka Tano. I want you to go do something else, rather than what I know you are doing. For those pilots, for the Republic that we both served, run. I don't want to be the one who has to put my blaster at the back of your head and watch those eyes - those eyes so full of compassion, dim."

Ahsoka looks at him and for the first time, speaks. "Why, Dav? Why does an honorable man serve the Empire? A man who fought for the Republic as hard as any?"

"Don't ask me that, Commander. I believe in the rule of law. I am probably going to regret that belief. I feel the regret coming on every day."

"The Empire doesn't deserve you, Dav."

She breathes out, looking at him. "I am leaving, just so you know. But you and I both know, I can't move from my path. I think that deep down, after hearing you tell your story, you wouldn't want me to."

He nods. They both stand. "You don't have to worry, Commander, I will keep Covenant as safe as I can. Of course, he doesn't make it any easier. I'll watch his back."

She Smirks. "Or his ass."

"That too."

"Dav, take care of yourself. I can't believe that I am saying this, but you are an honorable man. Maybe if there are more men like you in the Empire, change will come." She pauses.

"May the Force be with you, Dav Kolan."

He nods and watches her go.

**Ministry of State**

Baroness Asla Sienar-Rudor walks through the corridors of the building, heading towards what assuredly will be her greatest triumph. Both CEC and Alderaan will be ready to give in to her terms. Her father will be proud of her for the way that she has handled these negotiations. She would gain more power within Sienar Flight Systems. Especially since Bail and his allies had eliminated that little worm Leandro Tak.

She smiles as she thinks of the more enjoyable perks that she would gain for her job. A young Zeltron assistant whose fingers and lips would be at her beck and call.

She enters the room assigned for the capitulation of a powerful planet and the last powerful corporation not in Sienar's orbit or beaten already.

She starts at the three people sitting in the room. Not who she expected for the surrender. Bail Organa is nowhere to be seen. _Funny, all that I have heard about Organa was his honor; would've thought that he would be here to take responsibility._

She looks at the individuals surrounding the central chair. Draq' Bel Iblis stands off from the center chair, giving his reptilian smile. The other person stands with her hand on the shoulder of the person in the central chair. A beautiful Zeltron with a winning smile looking down at the person in the hover chair.

A beautiful, tall human woman with dark hair. Pale skin and dark shadows under her dark eyes. A hint of bandages beneath the scoop neck of her business suit. Pale skin, but a look of fierce determination on her face.

"Representative Vorrserrie, so good to see you recovering. I can't imagine Viceroy Organa making you stand in for him in your condition for this agreement."

A predatory smile, one that would be more at home on a old dragon crosses the woman's lips. In a quiet, clear voice, weakened but never bowed, the fixer says, "Nonsense. I can't think of anyone better than someone who shed blood for this new agreement to see to your humiliation. I only wish that one other, who also shed blood, but did more actively to end your little extracurricular activities could be here to enjoy it."

_My humiliation? Extracurricular activities?_

Vorrserrie produces a data pad. A datapad with five signatures affixed. Asla's eyes widen and jaw drops. She looks at Dani. Dani smirks and shrugs.

"As you can see, there is a new agreement on the table. The Corellian Engineering Corporation and its unified board, in conjunction with Mon Cal systems, Incom Systems, and Mandal Motors have reached an agreement with the sovereign system of Alderaan to provide their shipping needs for the next twenty years. In addition, at least three other systems are ready to sign on."

"How? You said...." She stops looking at Dani. Realization dawns.

Asla looks at Draq'. "So I guess you sent your whore in to spread misinformation."

Dani doesn't blink. Draq' does. "I would watch your mouth, Baroness, when speaking of one of my officers. While Zeltrons have a certain way about them, they don't entice anyone into doing anything that the person doesn't want to do. They are only contact empaths with light pheremonal affects." _Sort of light. I am pretty sure that Nola's rapid breathing is not due to her injury, but to the fact that the person next to her is crowing with triumph on her behalf._

"Also, I don't see the difference between threatening a sovereign system with blackmail and dealing with gangsters, as well as an outside governmental authority and its pet gunman to get your way, and letting the Chief Operating Officer of a major Imperial partner run off at the mouth while sleeping with a planetary security officer," Draq' says with satisfaction.

"We have the records of your Mr. Tak's dealings with his father and with the Pyke syndicates," Dani continues. _Thanks to the semi-legal inquiries of a half-legitimate computer expert._ "We are prepared to send them to Agent Kolan of the Imperial Security Bureau."

"We have disavowed Tak's extralegal activities," Asla stammers. "He was acting on his own."

"The records that we have don't reflect that. There is no way to differentiate between Tak's activities and your own. The information will be copied to your father as well."

The Baroness, icy cutthroat of a thousand negotiations, usually one-sided strong-armed ones, is practically in tears.

"Or there is another alternative. Ms. Vorrserrie, as she is the one who has paid the highest price, with the loss of a small part of her right lung, will outline your option, Baroness. The offer is good only for exactly five minutes after Ms. Vorrserrie says the words "Here endeth the lesson."

Nola speaks in her weakened, but still powerful voice. "As you can see on the agreement, there is a way that you can save face. There is a spot for your signature. You can sign on to the agreement and split one half of a share of the profit."

"One half? Where does the other half go?" Asla asks.

"Don't you worry about that. It goes to operating expenses."

Asla is quiet. She finally speaks. "I know that there is more of a catch."

"You have to agree that there will be two more board members on the Sienar board. Draq' Bel Iblis from Corellia, and Nola Vorrserrie of Alderaan and Naboo."

"Oh, yeah, thank you for helping us to root out the two assholes stirring the shit on our board. Since we put it out there that there were dissidents, through Chief Superintendent Faygan's work..."

Dani starts at that, her eyes widening. _Three steps? Is that a mistake?_ Nola gives her warm genuine smile for the first time, rather than her baby dragon smile. She puts her hand on top of Dani's.

"The dissidents stepped on their own dicks by making their move when they didn't need to. It is interesting that we missed the ties to your husband's family, Ms. Sienar-Rudor," Draq' finishes with satisfaction.

Draq' reaches down and kisses Nola on the forehead. Dani follows him, squeezing her as hard as the injury will allow.

The room falls silent. Everyone looks to Nola. Her eyes are welling with emotion as she thinks of the pain that has brought them to this moment. Hers. Touchstone's. Ahsoka's, yet again. Covenant's. The huntress Maashu. The hunter who will grow up without his mother.

She looks up at Baroness Asla Sienar-Rudor with clear eyes and a firm expression.

"Here endeth the lesson."

XXXXX

Chief Superintendent Daaineran Faygan stands erect as Nola Vorrserrie, her friend and foster sister pins a new, unique gold star-shaped shield on her business suit. Draq' Bel Iblis, whose true relationship to the young woman is known only to a few, administers a new oath. Viceroy Bail Organa watches the impromptu ceremony.

Bail comes up and kisses Dani on the cheek and shakes her hand. He turns to the Dragon. "So Draq' what do you think the other planets that sign up to the deal will say if they ever find out that one-half of a share of their payment is going to fund a secret rebellion and its purchase of ships, as well as laundering money for said rebellion?"

"They'll get over it." 

"I understand the others, but how did you get the Mandalorians to agree?" Bail asks.

"Covenant. We owe him a lot on this one. He had to go make nice with his in-laws and his family to make this one happen. All while trying to make nice with a Fett. He succeeded in one, at least for this deal, but not so much in the other." Draq' finishes.

"So he still has Fett on his ass?"

"Not actively, but it is still out there."

"Didn't I read a report back then that Ahsoka helped arrest Fett originally?" Bail says.

"Yeah, but I think it will be a cold day in the seventh Corellian hell before he goes to his girlfriend and asks for help."

Nola rolls her eyes. "No, he'll be like most men and wait for the shit to hit the fan and then wait for Ahsoka to clean up his mess. I know him. He can't even ask for fucking directions."

All jaws drop at Nola's words and the strength with which she says them.

Dani looks at Bel Iblis with fondness, after the laughter subsides.

"So, Dragon, not that I am protesting, but why two steps? Why skip Superintendent and Senior?"

"Because, you have been running your own shop for a while; a shop that has done more for Corellian security and protection than any other, despite the fact that you have the obvious handicap of Bryne Covenant working for you."

They all snort at that.

"Plus, you are ten times smarter than the Marshal and the Deputy Marshals, not to mention most of the other Chiefs we have. You deserve it."

Dani looks at her feet. "I wish that I could share this with Ahsoka. And Covenant. They both gave up so much for this. Ahsoka her blood and basically her home and family. Covenant a part of himself," she says, her eyes downcast.

Bail answers for Draq'. "Ahsoka wouldn't want any part of this. She would be proud of you and for you, but she doesn't need recognition. I think that her family's love might be enough. - something she hasn't always had."

"Plus," Draq' says, "she is only a fake Inspector."

"Don't worry, Dani. Even though he would bitch and moan, Covenant wouldn't want it either. He bitched enough when I gave him one additional star," Draq' says with a smirk.

Bail brings over four glasses. One only has the bottom filled. He hands this to Nola and distributes the other glasses.

Draq' raises his. "I would like to propose a toast. Not just to Dani. I propose a toast to 'Family'--both here and absent. To Ahsoka, Dani, Nola, Covenant, and Touchstone - my sons and daughters of the good fight."

"To Family."

As they laugh and think about the small, tiny victory they have won; the small blow that they have struck, they don't see a Dragon's eyes tear when he looks upon his children present and thinks about the ones that are absent.

**Shili  
The Plains of Shandai**

Ahsoka Tano, of a clanstead west of the Valley of the Northern Wells, on the Lar River, where they apparently breed decent hunters and smartasses, of the Jedi Order, and apparently a fake Inspector of the Corellian Security Service, stands before a small, somber crowd near the Plains looking at the setting sun. She stands dressed in the ritual garb of an officiant at a huntress' funeral rites.

Thankfully, the clothing is simple. A flowing white gown that leaves her shoulders, arms, and back bare. A flowing white gown of a virgin light cloth that had never been worn before, and would never be worn again. She holds her blade unsheathed, as she and the dead are the only ones allowed to be armed at this rite.

Ahala Maashu lies wrapped in her own virgin garment, waiting on her officiant to guide her back to the dirt and her spirit away. Ahsoka stands at her shoulder. She looks at the small crowd. Only Cubreem Maashu and his new foster parents stand, as well as those professional mourners in this clanstead who show up for the free meal that Ahsoka was expected to provide as the officiant.

She was tempted to tap into her case of vintage Republic ration paste.

She smiles as she looks at Cubreem. She spent all day yesterday getting to know the boy. Her smile widens as she sees mannerisms that he has already picked up. Picked up from a Corellian/Mandalorian hunter who makes her heart and her loins flip every so often. The slow easy smile. A Smirk that gives the Queen of Smirk a run for her credits. A hunter whose purple light is stilled in her Force-sense, but she is sure that it is there, just waiting for the whim of the Force to bring it back.

Ahsoka glances at the boy's foster parents. Makyo Ry, a starship engineer by training, unemployed by the latest Sienar takeover. His wife Nataa, a bubbly, diminutive biologist, a huntress in her own right. Both of them had decided to return to Shilli and live a traditional life, to honor their late son Mobee, lost to a rampaging _Akul_ , nearly ten years ago.

Her eyes well as she thinks of the love that they had already showered on Cubreem. Nothing oppressive, just open affection. Nataa, who would be dwarfed by the boy in a few months' time, in particular, embraced him and began to quietly teach and direct him. Her tall hunter, had already begun to help the boy forge a knife, in between building the crib for his future sister, Azaada. "It will be a girl," Nataa assured Ahsoka, "I keep to the old ways; that is how she is sitting in the womb."

Ahsoka was touched by how Nataa had folded her into the little family, embracing her and holding her tight. She could see Covenant's hand in this, as well, but she didn't inquire. Too much. When she did, they rebuffed her efforts, only saying that he was a good friend and a good hunter.

The family didn't know it yet, but Makyo was about to be offered a lucrative engineering position with the Corellian Engineering Corporation, as head of the newly established design office on Shili.

Ahsoka smiles. _A Dragon's family._

Makyo coughs discreetly. He nods at her look. She is about to start, when her Force-sense is assaulted by a sensation.

A welcome sensation. A purple and green light. Weak, but definitely present. There is a small noise from behind the small crowd of hangers-on. A human, as sturdy in his hunting attire as he was ten years ago, when she first was involuntarily paired with him for her first hunt. Sturdy as ever, but a changed man. As different as anyone could be, and still be the same person. The crowd parts for the human and the hunter he is half-dragging by the scruff of the neck. A Togruta with a broken montral and an unsteady gait.

Covenant walks him over to the Ry family. Makyo nods and grabs his burden and supports him. The boy studiously ignores Cubran.

Ahsoka notices Covenant looking at her. Her heart flips again at the look of raw hunger on his face.

She looks down at Ahala's bier to center herself. She begins to speak in Togruti. She extols the virtues of the huntress. As she winds down from her skills in the Hunt, she comes to the most important virtues.

A friend. A selfless, giving friend and elder sister. A woman who gave her life for a former opponent. A woman who gave her life so that her son could live out his in the traditions of his people, and in a loving family. With a loving extended family across the stars who would keep him safe and teach things besides the Hunt.

She finishes the recitations. Togruti hunting rites are short, but poignant and apt.

As her last act, she brings her knife over to her arm and draws the blade across the inside of her forearm. She doesn't flinch as she allows the blood to flow over Ahala's body in its shroud. it flows and dots over the entire length, until it naturally clots. She shakes her head to center herself.

An elder had told her when she had asked about the role of an officiant, that the role was one of endurance in itself. It would take endurance and stamina. In the old days, the officiant's survival was not guaranteed. It was why the dying or their estate chose the strongest hunters and huntresses for the role.

As she centers herself, Ahsoka lays the knife against Ahala's body in her hand and lifts her up. She begins to walk into the dying sunset. She walks across the Plains to a place that she had carefully selected. A place where the _Akul_ congregated. A place where Ahala's physical being could be reunited with the planet. There would be no burial, no burning. Just placement in a protected spot that the scavengers could find it. The blood that Ahsoka had shed would help draw them.

Ahsoka places the huntress' body in a small depression under a tree. She sticks her knife in the dirt. She removes the gown and places it under Ahala's body. She picks up her knife and recites a brief benediction, humbly requesting that Ahala's spirit be released when her body returned to the planet.

She turns and begins to walk away from the clanstead. She searches for the presence in her own Force-sense. Her eyes close when she can't find it.

She walks north and west, as unerring as from one building to the next. As she enters the Valley of the Northern Wells, the place of her hunt, she senses something tracking her. Her hand tightens on her knife. _Okay. I am walking naked in the dark, with a bleeding wound into a known habitat for the next-in-line apex predator in the planet, with only a knife._

At that moment, that annoying little purple presence makes itself known and says, _Yeah, but I am enjoying the view._

She whirls. She relaxes. "You have gotten better at stalking, Bait," she says.

"I learned from the best, Runt."

She calmly walks to him. Calmly because she is desperate to hold him close and drink in his light. She drops the knife at his feet and takes him into her arms. He surrounds her with a fur-trimmed cloak.

"We are under the stars of your world, Ahsoka. Do you have anything that you want to wait for before I lay you on this cloak and fulfill our promise to each other?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I want to show you something. Something that I don't think anyone else knows about."

He nods and takes her hand. They walk closer to a canyon wall. As they move closer, he can hear the sound of rushing water. As they turn a corner, he sees a waterfall cascading over the canyon wall, and following the floor to the west.

Ahsoka continues to walk towards the waterfall. Just before she reaches it, she turns and takes the pack from him. She sheathes her knife on the side of the pack and lowers it to the ground. She smiles at him and starts to unbuckle his belt. Soon, his clothes are in the pack and he is as bare as she is.

"Do you trust me?" she asks.

"Always. With my life."

She takes his hand and pulls him towards the waterfall. She takes the pack and tosses it into the waterfall. As they enter the waterfall, she stops and takes him in her arms. As the water runs over their heads, she kisses him and holds him to her. He is conscious of their bodies as their skin melds together. They stand for what seems like hours, kissing and caressing.

She breaks free and says, "This isn't the best part," with a slight giggle.

She turns toward where she had tossed the pack and enters a cave. The cave is dim, but the light playing from the entrance, and mysteriously from the back lights the way. She pulls him towards the dim glow. The tunnel widens into a cave. A cave lit by an opening to the bright and numerous stars, above her objective.

An opening that looks over a pool with a slight amount of steam coming off of it. A gentle bubble roils.

He looks at it and her with wonder. "It is a natural hot spring. It is safe. There is something about it that the _Akul_ doesn't like. It is warm; in some places it is hotter."

He takes her in his arms and holds her. Their emotions roll off of each other.

She wriggles out of his arms and places her hand at his center. She Smirks at him, as she gives an insistent tug.

He follows her into the pool. They can both comfortably stand. She looks into his eyes and kisses him. Their tongues gently caress and lightly duel as she strokes him. His hands move to her center, as his mouth moves to her breasts and lekku. He can hear her gasps for breath. His heart jumps as he smiles.

Her gasps are not because she can't breathe. Not because of a devastating injury.

_They are because of them. Together._

He winces as he feels her teeth on his shoulder, in the scar tissue that covers most of his right shoulder. He responds by gently biting, with his much less sharp teeth on her lekku and her breasts.

_She still winces though,_ he thinks with a grin.

She feels his grin against her skin. She causes a sharp intake of breath as she pulls. Her own breath seizes as his fingers find her core and the tiny nerve cluster. Her cries replace her intakes of breath as she releases after an unrelenting motion. She circles one arm around his neck and guides him inside of her with the other. Her legs circle around his hips and he takes her weight. He winces and gently moves her leg from a certain spot on his--upper thigh. She smirks as she touches the healing wound with her hand.

They are lost in one another as he thrusts into her and she matches his rhythm. They can both feel their release building. They are startled as their release strikes them like the waterfall and a burst of blues, oranges, purples, and greens assault their senses. She feels his release at her core; hers shakes him to his toes.

XXXXX

Ahsoka sits on the edge of the pool, as Covenant's mouth plays over her stomach and lower. She feels her release building, but her mind is on the both of them and bigger questions. His tongue finds the right spot that opens her mind and heart to her release. All other thoughts fly away. Her cries echo through the cave and diminish. He kisses her center and then her stomach and moves back.

She moves to a ledge just below the lip of the pool. It is wide enough to support both of them. He moves his side to the side of the pool and sits close to the wall. She laughs as she realizes what he is doing. He puts all of his weight on his left side, allowing the right side of his ass to hang off of the ledge. He moves away from the side of the pool an Ahsoka leg-width away. He lifts her effortlessly and brings her down on him, gently. As she slides down, he doesn't thrust, just gives a gentle rock every once in awhile.

Just enough to to keep her interest.

She rests her face against his chest. He rests and gently tongues the nearest lek.

He can sense they both want to say something.

As always, he defers to the grown-up.

"Jame?" she asks, using his birth name in a whisper.

"After our experience of the Maashus, what do you think about hunt-siblings marrying? Do you think that is what caused their problems? I mean, there is no familial relationship, just shared experiences and a close bond. You would think that would build a strong mating and parenting bond."

He is silent. "I think that there was something there, that the Elders saw that made them deny the vow request. I don't think it was just the fact that they were hunt-brother and sister. I think that Cubran was fundamentally flawed. Maybe Ahala had some, too."

"If you are worried about it, Runt, don't be. I think the only issue would be who would kill each other first and how long it would take."

He feels her lips smile against his own smile. "Are you proposing, Runt?"

"No. I think that what we have is perfect. As a friend said, you are a bit more than my 'boy in a port."

"I can guess who said that. Did she use any of my pointers?"

"She was a good student, Master. Got a long way to go, though." She squeaks as he gives an unexpected thrust. She captures his mouth with her own, tasting herself as she does.

"How about you, Bait. Are you happy with what we have?"

He is silent for a moment. She begins to feel a bit of apprehension, but settles, as he gently rocks her.

"I am, Ahsoka. I am very happy. I could use some more time together, but that is not in the cards. Besides, there is a thin line between love and hate."

That earns him a Smirk and a twist of her own.

"There is a song from my grandmother's region. In the mountains of Corellia. The hollows where the sun is hard to reach. The days are short. The song is about being born, living, marrying, bearing children, working, and dying all in one place. The gist is you get to a place and you'll never leave there alive, not because you're killed or anything, but just because you choose to."

She listens to him, rapt. "The thing is, I don't think a life like that is for us. Because of our birthright, because of choice, or just because no one else would have us." At this, they both give full-bore Smirks, simultaneously.

"Speak for yourself, Bait. I am charming and well-loved. You're just an asshole."

There is payback. When the gasping, laughing, and splashing subsides, they hold each other tightly.

When they breathe evenly again, Covenant speaks again, "The bottom line is--" He gathers himself. He can see her nodding. "If you said the word and we both agreed to it, we would come to this cave and we would never leave here alive."

She takes this in. "Bait. Jame. I don't think it is in our cards, either. But you never know. There are always possibilities."

Her eyes fill with emotion as she kisses him. The water slows to a gentle rocking, as they join.

**Corellia**

The minion walks into the well-appointed room. He waits until the figure before the fire acknowledges him. He has had protocol drummed into him by her. She who is currently out of favor among the Elder Family, but follows its protocols more stringently than anyone.

"What is it?"

"The plan has collapsed. Sienar has been brought to heel by him. They have signed on to an agreement with several entities, all spearheaded by Dra..." He stops as she holds up her hand. The name is not to be mentioned.

Surprisingly, she is calm. She turns, her aged, but still beautiful face pensive. She shakes her head.

"No worry. I have other ways to take him down," she says.

Mailyn Blackthorn, known as the Hag among the Elder Family of Corellia smiles. She waits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read. Special thanks to Merfilly and Zinjadu. When you have two of your favorites and the best commenting....
> 
> Don't normally do song references in fic. (Except for the titles). Just thought this one told the story well. Extra points for anyone who can name the song that Covenant mentions. It is from the Eastern Kentucky region of Corellia.
> 
> Thanks again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Interlude: Cleansing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561305) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)
  * [The Glue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934331) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)
  * [The Probability of Failure: The Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230995) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
